A Contract with Time
by Mahichu
Summary: Time is something you must never waste. War has just been declared . Rosette and Chrno are trying to stop it, but they aren't having much effect, and time is the only thing they can't afford to lose. Especially when someone's is about die. RC
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade or anything closely related to it.

It's my first Chrno Crusade fic, so please don't flame me too badly. I'm just a beginner at this still.

* * *

An orphanage frozen in time, surrounded by stone statues of children. The roof had collapsed, but doesn't seem to fall. It only stays in mid-air like it was supposed to be there. Pieces of wood were frozen in place, never being able to touch the ground. This was the Seven Bell Orphanage looked like. Stone surrounded it, but it hadn't always looked like that.

-A few months earlier-

A girl with beautiful blond hair and sparkling blue eyes ran through the forest, her brother following her closely behind. Her brother had blond hair like her, but it was a lot shorter than hers. He even had the same eye color as her.

"Rosette, slow down!" he panted as he tried to catch up to the speeding girl. The girl immediately stopped running and looked at her brother.

"Joshua, hurry up! We have to get back to the Orphanage before someone notices we're missing." She complained. Rosette walked up to her brother and grabbed his hand. Then she dragged him through the forest towards the Seven Bell Orphanage. They were almost there when they fell through a whole in the ground and landed in a strange stone chamber.

"Where are we?" Rosette asked as she rubbed her sore back. Joshua observed his surroundings and noticed a dark path leading somewhere deep within the chamber.

"It could be a tomb. Remember someone told us that there's a hidden tomb deep in the forest. It's supposed to be extremely dangerous." He stated as he started to walk down the path. They were looking for an exit, but they just managed to get lost. After they walked for about an hour or so, they stopped in front of a huge stone door. Holy barriers had been set up around the door, as if they were trying to keep something hidden inside.

"Let's check it out, it might be the way out." Rosette said as she started to push the heavy door, but it wouldn't budge. Joshua sighed and helped her. He gave the door a little push and the door immediately swung open. The holy barriers around the door were immediately destroyed. The two children gazed into the room. It was dark and damp, but they both had a feeling that they were being watched. Rosette and Joshua stepped into the room, but as soon as they stepped into the room, the door slammed shut and all the light was blocked from the chamber. Rosette started to bang on the door, trying to get it open.

"Who's there?" said a loud voice that didn't sound human. Rosette whirled around and tried to find the source of the voice, but the room was too dark, and she couldn't make out a form in the dark. She heard a bit of movement, and she felt something move beside her. What was scary was that Joshua was on her other side so it couldn't be him.

"Who are you?" the voice whispered into her ear, making her shiver in fear. "Why are you here?" he added. Rosette felt a claw run down her cheek.

"Rosette? What is he doing?" Joshua asked as he tried to find his sister, who was hidden in the darkness.

"Rosette. That's a pretty name." He murmured into Rosette's ear. He snapped his fingers and the whole room was covered in light. Fire torches had been lit, so that the two children could see him. A purple haired boy stood near Rosette. He didn't appear to be a demon, but his pointed ears gave him away. He also had blood red eyes, fangs and claws. The demon boy wore an old cloak, a black shirt, black pants and a red bandana that had 3 triangles on it. Around his neck was a strange gold clock that didn't work. He was also a bit taller than Rosette.

"Who are you?" she asked the pale demon boy beside her.

"Chrno. You can call me Chrno. I'm a demon." He replied.

"Demon…" Joshua stammered as he back away from the boy. Chrno glared at him and turned him attention back to Rosette.

"How old are you little girl?" Chrno questioned.

"I'm 13 and my brother Joshua is 12. Why were you in here," she answered. Chrno froze and didn't reply. Rosette saw his uneasiness and dismissed the question.

"It's okay, you don't need to answer. Do you know the way out of here, we're kind of lost." She explained. Chrno glanced at the two children, they weren't afraid of him, which was something new to him. He hadn't had visitors in years. Chrno led them out of the tomb and back outside, where the sun greeted then happily. Chrno had to shield his eyes from the sun because the sun was too bright for him.

"Are you going to leave now?" Chrno asked as he tried to hide the disappointment in his tone.

"Yes, but don't worry. We'll be back. We're friends now." Rosette stated. She turned around and started to walk away from Chrno. She had only walked a few steps when she decided to turn around and run back towards Chrno. She smiled happily at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and then she ran away, trying to catch up to her brother. Chrno watched her disappear and when he was sure that she was gone, he gently lifted his hand to touch his cheek. He blushed and looked towards the direction Rosette had disappeared in.

'_Rosette' _he thought.

The next few months were exactly the same. Rosette and Joshua would visit Chrno every day. They soon became best friends, but happiness like that doesn't come easily.

Everything was fine until HE came.

It was a cold night when Rosette came running towards Chrno, her eyes were filled with tears. She ran into Chrno's arms and started to cry on his shoulder. Chrno rubbed her back to try to calm her down.

"What's wrong?" he asked sweetly. A faint blush appeared on his face from the close contact.

"Joshua is being taken away! A man came to the Orphanage and said he was going to take him away." She said between sobs. Chrno continued to comfort her, but he suddenly felt a strange presence. An eagle landed on a tree branch and glared at him with its glowing red eyes.

"Aion" Chrno whispered.

"Hello, my brother." The bird said. "Come back to me and I'll give you back your horn. We can finally fulfill our dreams together."

"Never!" Chrno exclaimed.

"Horns?" Rosette murmured.

"Yes, little girl. Chrno used to have horns, but I tore them off. A demon without horns or a contractor will slowly die alone in the dark. I had a feeling that you wouldn't accept my offer. That's too bad. I already found a replacement for your horns. That little boy that you hung around with is very special. He's an apostle." Aion stated. Then the bird flew away.

"Aion, don't you dare hurt that boy!" Chrno yelled.

"Joshua!" Rosette exclaimed as she started to run back to her brother. She hadn't even taken 3 steps when someone grabbed her and flew into the air. Rosette screamed in fright as she wrapped her arms around her captor's neck, to make sure that she didn't fall. A tall demon was holding her in his arms, He had long fluffy ears, that made you want to touch them, and metallic stripes on his face. He also had 3 shinny gems on his forehead. He had a long metal tail coming out from the back of his head. He had short purple hair. A pair of red eyes gazed at Rosette seriously. He had fangs, claws, and a pair of black devil wings that were coming out of his back. He was wearing leather pants and a black coat, which was open showing his well-toned chest.

"Chrno?" Rosette whispered.

"Rosette, this is my real form. My other form is to stop myself from loosing astral energy. I'll explain everything later." Chrno explained. They flew through the air and headed towards the orphanage. There was a huge explosion, and Rosette saw the orphanage collapse, but it didn't crumble to the floor. The clock tower in the middle of the building was tilted as if it was falling, but it was frozen in the air. The middle of the orphanage had been blasted away, and all the orphans had been turned to stone. Stone surrounded the whole area, and Joshua was nowhere to be found.

"Joshua!" Rosette screamed. She turned towards Chrno and saw that he was in great pain. "Chrno! What's wrong?"

"I don't have enough energy to survive. Aion is right. Without my horns or a contractor I probably won't survive the night." He stated unhappily as he gasped in pain and put his hand over his heart. He was having trouble breathing. Rosette gazed at Chrno and sighed.

"Chrno. What's a contractor?" she asked. Chrno's eyes widened in fear.

"A contractor is a person who helps a demon without horns by giving up their life. A demon used the astral energy that resides inside their contractor, but humans don't collect astral energy. They are only given a certain amount. A human's astral energy is their time to live. Please don't do this Rosette, your life would only be a fraction compared to others. You would live in pain. Please don't do it," he complained.

"I must do it, Chrno. This way I can save you. You can even help me find Joshua." she replied as tears began to fall from her eyes again.

"Fine," Chrno murmured. He leaned in front of her and got to his knees. He gave her the gold watch that he had around his neck. "Rosette Christopher, I will have a contract with you." He added. He took her into his arms and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Chrno, what are you doing…" she started to say, but she suddenly felt fangs on her neck. Chrno was biting her! He sank his fangs into the joint between her neck and her shoulder. Her blood leaked into his mouth, and he slowly swallowed it. Then he let go of her. Teeth marks were on her neck, and small drops of blood were leaking from it. Rosette suddenly felt extremely exhausted, and she fell into Chrno's arms. Her eyes were half closed as she gazed at her demon protector.

"Rosette. Are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She nodded as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

That's why the orphanage was in such a bad shape. After the incident happened, a man that worked at the Magdalan Order came. It was the same man that wanted to take Joshua away. His name was Father Remington. He looked disgusted when he saw Chrno, but he gladly took both of them to the Magdalan Order. That's where they were now.

* * *

That's it for the first Chapter. I hoped you liked it. Please review. 


	2. 7 years later

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade

I hope that my first chapter was okay, because I'm trying my best. Please review and give your comments.

* * *

Chapter 1 - 7 years later

7 years had passed since Rosette left the stone orphanage. She and Chrno were now happily living at the Magdalan Order. Chrno had even been allowed to stay there, but he had to obey a lot of rules. The head nun didn't like demons. Well, they were exorcists. Most of the people that lived there hated demons, so Chrno had to stay in his small human form. He had to live his a perverted old man that took care of the weapons at the Magdalan Order. His name was Elder. The head nun's name was Sister Kate. Rosette, on the other hand, had been given a room in the Order. She had trained really hard to become an exorcist, so that she could find Joshua. She graduated 3 years after she first arrived at the Order. Rosette was now a professional exorcist, and her assigned partner was Chrno, so he followed her everywhere. He didn't complain; he kind of liked it. On her first mission for the Order, she had met another friend. Her name was Azumaria Hendrick, and she was an apostle like Joshua. Aion would soon come after her. Chrno was sure of that. They had also met another friend and her name was Satella. Satella was a jewel witch that could summon beast using her jewel. Aion had killed her family, and he had kidnapped her sister. She and her sister, Fiore, were the last survivors of the Jewel witch clan.

* * *

An alarm clock went off somewhere inside the order. There was a smashing sound and everybody instantly knew that Rosette had just woken up. Rosette immediately got out of bed and began to complain about how alarm clocks are stupid and noisy. She quickly got dressed into her uniform and headed towards the Elder's hut to see Chrno. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes, the door opened and Rosette saw Chrno rubbing his eyes and yawning. He was wearing a strange red outfit. His hair was neatly braided and had been tied up with a yellow ribbon. He still had his red bandana on.

"Good morning Rosette." He greeted as he yawned again. Rosette smiled and entered the huge hut that was placed in the court of the Magdalan Order. Chrno led her through the hut and into his small room, which only had a small bed in the corner of the room and a small table beside it. A neat pile of clothes had been set on the table.

"They should really give you another room or at least a new wardrobe." She stated unhappily to her partner. Chrno smiled at her and looked up to see Rosette's face. Since a few years had passed, Rosette had gotten taller and Chrno hadn't changed one bit.

"I don't mind." Chrno answered her previous question.

"Well, I do." Retorted Rosette. "Let's go eat breakfast. We need to be ready for our trip." She added.

"Trip?" Chrno asked.

"Sister Kate finally gave me permission to go find Joshua. Azumaria said she wanted to come with us, but I told her that I would talk to you about it. What do you think?" Rosette explained. Chrno thought for a moment and smiled.

"Sure, she can come, but we'll have to take care of her." Chrno replied, but Rosette still looked uncertain.

"I want to leave her here. We might not be able to always protect her. Satella said she wanted to come too, but I immediately declined her offer. We should leave Azumaria here with her. I just don't want anyone to come with us." She whispered.

"Satella…" Chrno stammered as he remembered the Jewel Witch that always hugged him. She says that she hated demons, but he wasn't so sure about that anymore.

"What do you say, Chrno?" Can we leave Azumaria behind? Just this once." She begged. Chrno sighed and nodded. Rosette smiled happily and gave him a big hug. "Thank you," she whispered into his ear. Chrno blushed and returned the hug.

"Now what do we have here?" said an old man as he entered the room. Rosette and Chrno let go of each other and jumped apart.

"Elder! It's not what you think!" Chrno exclaimed as his face turned even redder. Rosette just stood quietly beside Chrno, letting him do all the talking. Her cheeks were red too.

"Um… Chrno… we should go eat breakfast now. Let's go." She stammered as she grabbed Chrno's arm and dragged him out of the room. They both headed to the dinning hall and ate in silence. After they were done eating, they both headed to their room to pack their things for their journey. When they were finally done, they headed towards the train station. Father Remington had even decided to escort them and say his farewells.

"Goodbye Rosette." Remington said as he hugged the blond girl one last time. He turned to Chrno and shook hands with the demon. "Goodbye Chrno. It's been nice having you around," he stated. Then he spoke with a lower tone so that Rosette couldn't hear them. "Take care of her, and one day you'll finally be able to tell her how you feel about her. I know that you're trying to keep it a secret from her, but she'll figure it out one day. Just hurry up and tell her before her time runs out."

Chrno blushed and nodded his head.

"Come on Chrno! The train is about to leave." Rosette yelled at the two men. Chrno quickly took his stuff and ran after her. When they both got on the train, they waved one last time at Remington as they left. Then they were gone.

* * *

"Do you think they'll be okay?" a girl with whitish purple hair asked. Her red eyes were full of worry and unshed tears. An older woman wearing a habit answered her.

"They'll be fine Azumaria," the woman said. "I've asked someone to keep you company while Rosette and Chrno are gone. Satella, you can come in now." A woman with long red hair entered the room.

"Good morning, Sister Kate." Satella said to the woman in the habit.

"Satella!" Azumaria exclaimed happily as she left the office with her friend. Sister Kate sighed when the two had left. She looked out her huge window and gazed at the sky.

"I hope you're going to be okay, Rosette." She whispered.

* * *

Rosette yawned and stretched out her legs.

'_I must have fallen asleep.'_ She thought. Rosette looked at Chrno and saw him gazing patiently out the window. He looked extremely tired.

You should go to sleep, Chrno. You look like you haven't slept well for a while." Rosette told her yawning partner. Chrno shook his head and turned his attention towards her.

"I'll be okay." He answered. Chrno gave her a small smile and turned back to the window.

"What's wrong?" Rosette asked the purple haired demon.

"I'm worried about our chances of living through thins ordeal." He replied. Rosette sighed and put her hand around the golden clock that hung on her neck. It was slowly ticking. The clock told her how much of her life was left, so she always wore it. Once the clock hands reached 12, then she would die. It would mean that her life was up.

"Well, we don't have much time left, so we might as well try to do as much damage as possible. Before my time runs out, I want to see Joshua one last time and destroy Aion, so that I can rest in peace." Rosette explained as she let go of the clock. Chrno looked at her and smirked. "We're not going out without a fight, and if we do die then it will be with a big bang. I don't want to sit here and just wait for my life to end." She added happily.

"I guess you're right." Chrno said. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, Rosette's words still in his head. Rosette smiled and looked at the clock around her neck.

'_I only have a few weeks left.' _she thought unhappily as she counted the amount of time that was left for her to live. She gazed at her demon partner and sighed. '_But it was worth it.' _Rosette closed her eyes and fell asleep. When they woke up again, they were already in San Francisco, which was there destination. Apparently the sinner base was in this city. Rosette and Chrno got off the train and walked around the town for a bit. They stopped walking when they reached an old mansion. It was huge. Rosette knocked on the door, but nobody answered.

"Why are we here?" Chrno asked.

"Remington said that Joshua was seen here with a strange white haired man. Meaning Aion was here with my brother." Rosette told the small demon. He nodded in comprehension and knocked on he door. Still no one answered. Rosette got impatient and smashed the door open. They both looked inside the small mansion.

It was empty.

"They're gone." Rosette murmured. She fell to her knees and hid her face with her hands. Small sobs could be heard from her. "Joshua," she repeated slowly.

"Rosette. I know where they went." Chrno stated. Rosette stopped crying and looked at Chrno, her cheeks were still wet with tears.

"Really?" Rosette replied, "Where?"

"Eden" was all he said to the blond haired nun. Eden, the floating castle.

* * *

How was it? Please review. Ja ne 


	3. Eden

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade

Hi everyone! I haven't gotten many reviews, so I might take off the story. So if you like it just a little bit or a lot. Please review. It would make me very happy.

Anyways let me get to the story at hand. If you have any questions, just ask me and I'll be happy to answer them (only if they're reasonable)

Chapter 2 – Eden

* * *

"Eden?" Rosette repeated with uncertainty. Chrno nodded his head. "Where's that?" she asked.

"In the sky. It's like a floating fortress, but we have to fly to get there. Meaning that…" Chrno drifted off. His gaze wandered to the clock around her neck. To get to Eden, she would have to open the seal, which would make her life even shorter than it already was. That was the price for letting Chrno transform into his demon form. Rosette saw what he meant and nodded. She took the gold clock and unleashed the seal. The wind picked up as Chrno transformed. When he was done, he quickly wrapped his arms around Rosette and unfolded his black devil wings. Soon afterward, he flew into the sky, carrying her small form.

"Chrno, is this going to be the last battle?" she asked the flying devil.

"Probably. We'll either succeed or die trying." He answered. Rosette nodded her head in comprehension.

"Then, I want to tell you something Chrno. Thank you for everything you've done for me, I really appreciate it. I'll never forget the adventures we had together." She stated. A small blush stained her cheeks. Chrno smile gently and felt a faint blush come to his face. This was an awkward moment for both of them. They continued their journey until they saw the floating fortress from a distance.

"We're here." Chrno whispered into Rosette's ear. She shivered a bit, but still managed to nod. The two of them landed quietly on the surface of Eden. No one was in sight. It was quiet. Too quiet for Chrno's liking. Chrno put Rosette back onto the ground, but he stayed into his demon from, preparing himself fro an intense battle that was just moment ahead.

"It's beautiful!" Rosette exclaimed as she examined Eden, the sinner paradise. She twirled in circles and fell into a field of flowers. She started to laugh happily. She had completely forgotten the reason why she was there.

"Rosette. We're here for an important mission," Chrno complained as he looked at the giggling girl. Even though they had a mission to complete, Chrno couldn't help but smile at the happy girl.

I'm glad you like it, Rosette." Said a white haired man as he walked towards them. He had violet eyes and wore glasses. He also wore a long white trench coat. This man was Aion, Chrno's brother, and the man that had stolen Joshua away from Rosette. Aion's eagle silently flew to his shoulder and glared at the new comers.

"Aion" Rosette murmured. She immediately got up and took out her exorcist gun. She loaded a gospel and got ready to shot.

"Where's Joshua?" Rosette asked. She tried to look fierce, but she suddenly became extremely tired. The seal had been open too long and her life was going to soon come to an end. She got very dizzy and collapsed on the floor, dropping her gun in the process. Chrno immediately went to her side.

"Aion" he growled angrily. Aion smiled at his angry little brother.

"Don't worry, Chrno. I'm not here to hurt you, so turn back into your weak form before your contractor dies by her lack of soul." He stated. Chrno growled again, but did as he was told. Rosette relaxed a bit, but her breathing was still a little harsh. She looked at Aion tiredly.

"What are… you going to do… with us." she managed to say. She blinked a few times to clear up her eyesight. Her vision had become hazy and unfocused. "So tired." She murmured.

"Nothing. We need to have a little talk. Chrno pick up your contractor and bring her inside. You should remember where your room used to be. Bring her there," Aion explained. Chrno nodded quickly and brought Rosette inside. He opened the door to his old room and put Rosette on the bed. Aion stepped into the room and put his hand on Chrno's shoulder, which was extremely low for a tall demon like Aion since Chrno had reverted to his small form.

"We have a problem," Aion said.

"Problem?" Chrno repeated.

"Yesterday, war was declared on pandemonium by the humans. The government noticed that many demons have been coming to the human realm and causing chaos just for the fun of it. Humans are getting sick of their disgusting games and, the army declared war on every single demon in the world. This is going to be the biggest war in the history of the world." He explained. Rosette stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yesterday." Rosette said.

"What are you going to do?" Chrno asked his brother.

"Nothing. We're just going to stand by and watch everyone die. This way, we won't have to proceed with our plan. They will simply rip each other apart and we'll be there to conquer everything when it's done," Aion answered.

"What! How can you just stand by and watch millions of people perish! I can't believe you. Don't you care at all? If this war happens, we're going to be stuck in the middle. People are going to want us to join their side, and when we refuse their offer, they'll slaughter us. We're all going to die!" Chrno complained. Aion sighed and smiled at the small angry demon.

"You act as if I'm supposed to care. Our plan will be much more easier this way." He stated.

" I can't believe you. There will be nothing left to take over. Everyone will be dead. You will be too if you don't do anything," Chrno said.

"What do you want me to do? Give up our lifetime goal to help a bunch a humans and demons live together peacefully." Aion retorted.

"Yes!"

"But we've worked so hard for this… Fine! Have it your way. I give up. We'll help stop this stupid war." Aion said. He snapped his fingers and the door swung open. 6 people entered the room. 3 girls, one of them was human, and 3 boys, one of them was Joshua. He had a pair of ivory horns sticking out of his head. They were Chrno's horns.

"So, we're just going to give up." A cat girl asked. She had cute cat ears and a long furry tail. Her name was Sheda, and she wore a pair of glasses and a lab coat. Another woman stepped forward. She appeared to be a spider demon. Rizel was her name.

"You wouldn't dare," Rizel warned their leader. The two other demons stepped forward. There was a blind one that was called Jenai, and there was a bid one called Vid.

"Please don't do this. You're throwing away all our hard work." Jenai complained.

" I know. What do you think of all this Fiore?" Aion stated to the last girl. She was wearing a maid's outfit.

"I personally don't care," Fiore responded. She took a glance at Joshua, who was just staring at Rosette.

"Well, then it's settled. We'll help. Maybe something good will happen to us if we do. Joshua! Come here." Aion ordered. Joshua walked toward Aion. "Those horns belong to Chrno. It's time that you gave them back to him." He added. Joshua nodded and put his hands around the horns on his head. He tugged at them until they were ripped off of his head. Blood leaked down his face as he gave the horns to Chrno. Chrno gladly took his horns back and held onto them tightly. Joshua's eyes were dilated and he looked at everyone with a distant gaze. He suddenly snapped out of his daze and stared at Rosette.

"Sis… is that you?" he managed to say. Apparently without the horns, his memory came back. He actually remembered who Rosette was. Joshua ran up to his sister and looked at her. He took her hand in his.

"Joshua," she mumbled. Rosette didn't get the chance to say anything else because her hand went limp and fell back onto the bad. Joshua looked at Rosette and saw that she was just asleep. He turned around and saw Chrno.

"Chrno, what happened? The last thing I remember is talking to Father Remington." He explained. Chrno gulped. He didn't want to be the one to explain everything to the confused sibling. Aion saw Chrno's distress and immediately came to his aid.

"Um… Fiore. Why don't you take Joshua and explain everything that happened over the past 7 years. There will be no need to lie to the boy." Aion ordered. Fiore bowed and led Joshua out the room. She had a sad look on her face. Without the horns, Joshua didn't remember her and that made her sad.

"We should let Chrno think a bit about everything." She said happily. Everyone gave their agreement and left the room. Chrno sighed and sat on the bed beside Rosette's sleeping form. His horns were still in his hands. Chrno glanced at Rosette and saw the golden watch around her neck. The clock told her how much time she had left. Now, she only had a maximum of a few days left to live. That's why she was so tired. Rosette shifted in her sleep and quietly woke up from her slumber.

"Chrno." She mumbled. Chrno looked at her face and smiled at her. She grabbed the clock around her neck and took it off. She didn't need it anymore since Chrno had his horns back. She put the object on the nightstand beside the bed. "I don't have much time left, but I'm happy I was able to see Joshua again. I'm so tired," she stated as she yawned a bit. . Rosette closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

Chrno felt his eyes start to water. It was his fault that her life was so short. He quietly started to cry, holding onto his horns.

"It's my fault." He whispered.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. Please Review.

Ja ne


	4. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade.

Sorry everyone, but this chapter will be shorter than most. I kind of ran out of Ideas near the end of it. Please enjoy and review afterwards.

* * *

Chapter 3- Gone

Rosette woke up early in the morning and saw Chrno lying on the bed next to her. His face was wet with tears. She smiled and got out of the bed, and then she put the bed sheets over his sleeping body. She gazed at him carefully and noticed that he still hadn't put on his horns yet. They were on the nightstand, beside the shinning golden watch. She picked up the watch and put it around her neck. It was too precious to her to get rid of it. Rosette grabbed the horns from the nightstand and smirked.

"Chrno!" Rosette shouted as she shook the devil awake. Chrno opened his eyes and saw Rosette smiling at him. She had his horns in her hands.

"Get up sleepy head." She complained. Chrno did as he was told and sat upright on the bed.

"What?" he asked, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Turn into your demon from. We need to put your horns back into place." She stated. Chrno nodded, but didn't say anything precise. He transformed and let Rosette place the horns back into place, where the immediately mended to his head. Rosette smirked and sat down beside him. She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm happy you got your horns back, but… does that mean that you're going to leave me now?" she asked. Her question surprised him, but he answered it anyways.

"I'm not leaving you. Don't worry. I care about you too much for that to happen." He stated. A light blush began to appear on his face. Rosette just stared at him like he was crazy.

'_Does that mean he…'_ she thought quickly. Chrno gazed at Rosette with his blood red eyes. He suddenly remembered something Remington had told him.

Flashback-

"Take care of her Chrno. One day you'll finally be able to tell her how you feel, but don't wait too long because her time might run out on you." Remington had whispered into his ear.

End of Flashback-

Chrno gulped. He looked at Rosette and saw her staring at him.

"Um…I…um." He stammered. Rosette tried not to laugh as she saw his face go red. She didn't know what he was trying to say, but he looked so cute when he was flustered. She gazed at him and blushed. Rosette made a sudden decision in her head and blushed even harder.

"Chrno." She said softly. Chrno stiffened and gently turned around to look at Rosette. As soon as he turned around, he felt a pair of lips on his. Chrno gasped when he realised that she was kissing him. Rosette wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer to himself. Chrno smiled against her lips and shyly started to kiss her back. Chrno put his arms around her waist. After a minute passed, they parted from each other. Both their faces were flushed. Chrno grinned at the blond haired girl and leaned in for another kiss. Their lips meet in pure bliss. Rosette tightened her hold around his neck. Chrno did the same thing. A moment later, the door opened and Aion stepped into the room. Chrno and Rosette didn't notice and continued what they were doing. Rosette lifted her hands towards his fluffy demon ears and started to stroke them. This caused Chrno to moan, and Rosette to blush even harder. Suddenly they both heard someone cough. Rosette and Chrno separated from each other and looked at the door, where Aion was now standing. He was staring at them with an interested look.

"No, don't let me stop you. It was getting interesting." He stated as a smirk appeared on his face. His comment made Chrno and Rosette blush.

"Pervert!" Rosette exclaimed as she grabbed the nearest object and threw it at the smirking devil. Aion dodged all the random objects that were being thrown at his head and continued to laugh at the flustered nun. Chrno just continued to blush and tried to avoid Aion's piercing gaze. Rosette stopped her assault and sat beside Chrno. Her breathing was harsh because of the sudden burst of energy. She closed her eyes and once again leaned her head on Chrno's shoulder.

"I see you've put back your horns into place." Aion stated as he observed his brother. Chrno was still in his demon form and he now had two ivory horns on the top of his head. Chrno nodded shyly and transformed into his human disguise. He chose his older human disguise, so that he wouldn't look like a 12 years old child anymore. He looked about 20 years old now. He looked as old as Rosette.

"Breakfast is ready." Aion told the two people in the room. Then he smirked and added something. "But, I could tell everyone that you have better things to do." Aion grinned lecherously. Rosette blushed and started to throw thins again. She only stopped when he was out of the room, but she was still extremely angry. Chrno looked at the blond haired girl that had stolen his heart and smirked.

"About before…that wasn't a dream right." He asked. Rosette shook her head and ran out of the room. She was too embarrassed to talk to him. She ran to the edge of Eden and sat in the fields of flowers. She gazed at the sky and noticed how beautiful it was.

"I could do this forever." She said calmly as she lay down on the grass. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and sighed in content. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed something strange in the sky. Something with huge black wings was flying towards her. They were closing in on her really fast. As they got closer, Rosette noticed that they were humans with dark angel wings.

"Is that an angel?" Rosette asked herself. The black angels landed beside her. They had chains in their hands and their eyes were black. There were two of them. One had black hair and the other one had brown hair. They had no expression on their faces.

"Who are you?" Rosette questioned. The two angels didn't answer. The one with black hair grinned and gather her energy into a sphere. Then she threw it at Rosette. Rosette dodged the attack, but fell on the ground in the process. She tried to scramble to her feet, but a wave of tiredness washed over her and she fell on the ground unconscious.

"Great… This is the worst time to fall asleep." She mumbled as she drifted into an uneasy slumber. The two angels tried to pick her up, but their hands passed right through her. They where already dead, so they couldn't touch those that where still alive, but that concept didn't work on objects. So, the angels chained Rosette up and picked her up by the chains. They flew away leaving a trail of black feathers behind.

* * *

Chrno was in the dinning room with everyone else. He suddenly got a strange uneasy felling. Rosette usually never missed a mean. Something was wrong. He immediately stood up from the table. This caused everyone to stared at him strangely. Chrno's heart began to race as the uneasy feeling he had increased. He dashed away from the table and ran outside. Everyone quickly followed him to see what was wrong. Chrno hurried outside and headed towards the edge of Eden. When he got there, all he saw was a pile of black feathers. Rosette's scent was there, but it had gotten old. Rosette was gone, and he hadn't been able to protect her. What was worst was that her time was running out.

"Rosette." He whispered, as he fell to his knees in shock. He growled in anger and hit the ground as hard as he could.

"Rosette. Where did you go?" Joshua said as he looked sadly at the sky. He walked up to the pile of feathers and picked one of them up. Aion walked over to Joshua and looked at the foreign black object.

"An angel feather." He said. He sighed and turned towards Chrno. " We have to get her back. We're going to have to open the gateway to heaven, but we're going to need the last apostle. We need to get Azumaria Hendrick.

* * *

Well's that's another chapter done. Please Review.

Ja ne


	5. Gateway

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade

Yeah! I got some reviews. I would like to say thank you to everyone who review me. I really appreciate it. Anyways on with the story.

Chapter 4- Gateway

"Gateway to Heaven?" Chrno repeated. He was getting really confused from all the information. "We need the apostles for what exactly?"

"If angels have kidnapped Rosette. Then we need to go to heaven to retrieve her. To do that we need to open the gateway, and the and only people that can do that are the apostles." Aion tried to explain to the confused demon.

"Oh…um…Okay…then I'll be right back." Chrno stated as he ran to the edge of Eden. He transformed into his demon form and jumped off the ledge. He flew as fast as he could towards the Magdalan Order. Once he landed on the ground, he changed back into his small human form, so that everyone could recognize him. He ran through the halls, looking for Azumaria. He found her in the church, singing alone.

"Chrno? What are you doing here?" the white haired girl asked as she saw the flustered demon run into the church. Her ruby eyes started to fill with worry as she looked at the purple haired demon. Where was Rosette? Wasn't she supposed to be with him? Maybe something happened to her! Azumaria's mind worked furiously, trying to answer all of her questions.

"I need your help. Rosette's been kidnapped. You have to trust me. Please come back to Eden with me." He said quickly. Azumaria understood that this was a serious problem and nodded her head. She hastily followed the babbling demon out of the room. While she was following Chrno, Azumaria remembered Sister Kate and the others. She had to tell them she was leaving or else she'd get in a lot of trouble.

"Wait Chrno! I have to tell the others that I'm leaving. Someone might even be able to help us. Satella's here so we can ask her to help. I'm sure she'd be glad to help Rosette, even if they don't get along very well." Azumaria stated. Chrno didn't want to waste any time, so he quickly agreed to her request and began to search for the Jewel Witch. After a few minutes of looking for her, they found Satella peacefully sitting on a bench. Chrno explained the whole situation to Satella and immediately transformed into his demon form. He picked up Azumaria into his arms and watched Satella summon one of jewel beasts. Satella hastily jumped onto her beast and flew into the air with Chrno, who was already heading towards Eden. During their journey, Chrno explained to the two girls everything that happened and they understood that Aion was now on their side. They had already known about the declaration of war against pandemonium, so he didn't need to explain anything on that. The war was coming closer everyday and there was almost nothing they could do to stop it. When they reached Eden. Chrno noticed that Aion had already set up the mechanism to open the gateway. He put Azumaria down on the ground and walked towards his brother, who was having a serious chat with Sheda. Chrno took a glace at the two women he had just brought to Eden and noticed that they were both staring at Fiore, who was staring at the in confusion.

"Sister," Satella whispered, "Is that you?"

Fiore smiled and nodded her head at her little sister. The two sat on the grass together and began to talk happily about everything that had happened aver the past years, Chrno turned his attention back to Aion, who was now done talking to the cat demon.

"Are we done preparing yet?" Chrno asked. Aion nodded his head and told everybody to get ready for the ceremony. The apostles got into place to form a circle. Once they were all together, they began to sing a melodious song. Their voices started to become louder and a reaction could be seen in the sky. They sky darkened considerably and a small opening of light appeared. Lightning flashed across the sky and thunder came soon after it. For the people on the ground, it would look like a huge storm was soon approaching. The gateway was slowly opening. After a few minutes, the hole in the sky stopped expanding and left a small hole for people to pass through.

"Bring Joshua and Azumaria with us. They can help us get back." Aion stated. "Bring the other apostles home," he ordered to Rizel, Vid and Jenai. They grumbled in anger, but did as they were told. They each picked up an apostle and flew off of Eden.

"We need to hurry!" Sheda exclaimed as she saw the gateway start to shrink. Aion nodded and picked up the cat demon. Once she was in his arms, he flew into the air. Satella once again summoned her beast and let Azumaria, Joshua and Fiore climb on with her. Once Chrno was sure that everyone was gone, he opened his devil winds and flew into the air. Chrno had just made it through the gate when it smashed closed, creating a small quake within Heaven. Everyone quickly examined his or her surroundings, and saw that heaven wasn't exactly what everyone thought it was. Yes, it was true that it was full of happy people, but it looked like a town in the sky. Building had been built all over the city on a type of glass floor that had been made above the clouds. You couldn't even see the human realm anymore. It was like you had traveled to a whole new dimension. Satella was the first to decided to land on the ground. She was surprised when her foot landed on the strong glass. Underneath the glass were millions of puffy white clouds. It was amazing and completely beautiful.

"Wow!" Azumaria exclaimed as she put her foot on the sparkling glass. "It's so pretty." She added. Everyone saw that it was save to land on the ground, so that's what he or she did. Aion and Chrno landed on the glass floor and changed back into their older human forms.

"Where do we go now?" Chrno asked Aion as they headed towards the city.

"I don't know. We should find someone that can point us in the right direction. It would be a good idea to go to that city over there to get information." Aion stated as he pointed at the golden city in the clouds. The small group walked for a few minutes to get to the city. When they got there, they were amazed at what they saw. Angels with white wings were flying everywhere in the sky. Chrno saw one of the angels fly towards them, so he decided to question it.

"Um… excuse me. Do you know where we can find some people with black wings?" he asked the angel. The angel's eyes widened his eyes in fear when he heard the word black and it completely ignored his question. It spread its wings and flew away in a big hurry. The same thing happened a few other times until they finally gave up.

"What's wrong with everyone here? Whenever we say the word 'black', they quickly run away from us." Sheda said unhappily. As she said this, a few more angels ran away from them. They decided to try asking around again. They asked everyone they could until they noticed that every angel had gone into their house to avoid the question.

"I give up!" Joshua exclaimed in exhaustion. He sat down on the floor and sighed. Azumaria, Fiore, and Satella did the same thing. The 3 demons kept on standing though.

"What's so scary about the word black?" Aion asked.

"Well, think about it. We're in heaven, and we're surrounded by light. People here probably don't want to have anything to do with the darkness. It's always bright from what we've seen." She explained to the white haired demon, which only seemed to be getting more confused by her explanation. Chrno, on the other hand, was completely lost and his were all swirly from the confusion.

"Right, we should just keep asking. Someone is bond to know something about Rosette." Satella stated as she stood up.

"Yes, but that would only happen if she was lost. If she was kidnapped, then her captors will probably keep her location a secret." Fiore answered as she spoke for once. Joshua stood up beside her and nodded his head.

"We can't give up. Rosette is counting on us!" he cheered.

"But that still doesn't explain why everyone is afraid of the dark," Aion stated, "I know they're beings of light, but still. It's just a word."

"You're right. It's just a word, but it has a strong meaning to us." Said a new voice. The figure couldn't be seen because fog had blocked their vision. They could hear footsteps walking towards them. The image became clearer and clearer until they were able to see her completely. She had blue eyes and long blond hair. She was wearing an old dress that appeared to be from western times. Everyone heard Chrno gasp. They turned around to see the surprised demon almost gawking at the dead girl.

"Mary Magdalene" they all heard him whisper. The girl smiled happily at him and gently walked closer to them.

"It's been a while, Chrno. I'm glad your doing well." Magdalene stated. Her wings were white and seemed to sparkle in the light, unlike the others that were just plain.

"Who are you?" Joshua asked the beautiful woman.

"Oh. Where are my manners? My name is Mary Magdalene. I was a friend of Chrno before I was killed." She explained as she bowed and gave Aion a wary look. "I was killed by Aion, and I'm the Saint of all the apostles. I used to live with the sinners, but a sad course of events caused me to be separated from them."

"Saint of the Apostles?" Azumaria repeated.

"Yes, I'm like a guide for all the apostles, but since I died, someone else has been given my powers, so now I'm like an ordinary woman that has powerful knowledge of the world." She added. She smiled at Chrno again and continued to explain. "You're looking for an angel with black wings. There's a special reason why we don't talk about them."

"Wait a minute. You said that someone was born and given the Saint's powers. Who's this person that you're talking about. Why haven't we met her yet?" Chrno questioned the happy angel. This question, however, made Magdalene sad. She sighed and gave them all a serious look.

"The girl that has been chosen to be my replacement is someone you all know. Her powers are dormant and she doesn't even know she has it. The new saint is… the exact person you're looking for." Magdalene whispered. She heard a few people gasp in surprise.

"Rosette… Our Rosette." Chrno murmured, "but she's never used that type of power before."

"That's because they're dormant, but they're going to be awakened soon and it will cause her a lot of trouble. As I was saying, there's a special reason why nobody wants to talk about the dark angels. They're dark creatures. They were once pure angels with white wings, but they turned evil and they're wings turned pitch black. Their minds were wiped clean of their common sense and logic. They only think about freedom and revenge. They're like murderous beasts. They kill other angels and rip their wings off." Magdalene hesitated to continue, She shivered in fright at the thought of what they did.

"What's wrong?" Aion asked. Magdalene spread her wings wide behind her, and then neatly folded them on her back.

"It's horrible for an angels wings to be ripped off. It's like a demon without horns, but angels can't be saved when their wings are gone. They will die immediately and their souls will never be able to reincarnate. It will vanish and disappear forever. It hurts terribly to have your wings torn off." Magdalene told them. "We die on the spot from the pain and blood lost. It's a gruesome death."

"Where can we find them?" Sheda asked. Magdalene lifted up her hand and pointed towards a far away direction, away from the angel city. That particular area was surrounded by darkness. The clouds were black and lightning would flash though the sky. Thunder could be heard from where the group was standing. It did look like a fearsome place.

"I'll come with you, so that you don't get lost." Magdalene offered.

"No, it's dangerous. Your wings could be torn off and you'll ceace to exist." Chrno complained. Magdalene smiled and touched her sparkling white wings.

"My wings are indestructible. Those are the up sides of being a Saint. We have served the Lord so much that he's decided to protect us with his powers. He gave us immortality in heaven. This means we're protected from the black angels. The only down side is that I can't be reincarnated, so I'm stuck here for 100 years. He said that after 100 years pass; the immortality spell would wear off. Then I can do whatever I want," she explained. Chrno sighed and agreed to take Magdalene with them.

'_She could be useful'_ he thought. Satella summoned her jewel beast and helped Azumaria climb on. Fore did the same thing for Joshua.

"We're going to find Rosette?" Joshua asked Fiore. Fiore smiled and at the 19 year old boy and nodded her head. Joshua gave her a big smile and turned his attention towards Chrno, who was transforming back into his demon from.

"Chrno! We cab finally save sis! We're going to save you Rosette, just wait a little longer!" he exclaimed to the purple-haired demon. Chrno smiled and nodded at the blond haired boy. He watched the boy be lifted up into the air and fly away on the beast that Satella had summoned. Aion took Sheda into his arms once again and flew away. Chrno and Magdalene were the only ones that stayed behind longer.

"We need to talk." Chrno stated to the angel. Magdalene nodded her head and gave him a sad look.

"I know" she replied, " but lets talk on the way." Magdalene unfolded her wings and flew into the bright sky. Chrno followed her closely behind.

"I'm sorry." He whispered sadly. She flew beside him and smiled.

"Don't worry. It wasn't your fault. Aion was the one who killed me." She stated, "but I still love you Do you remember the first time I told you?" Chrno nodded and closed his eyes to remember that fateful day.

Flash back

"Chrno, kill the saint." Aion's voice said. Chrno's eyes widened in fear, but did what he was told. He wrapped his hand around Magdalene's neck. She only smiled at him as she prepared herself to die.

"_I'm sorry," he mumbled. _

"_Don't worry, I don't mind, but I want you to know something… I love you." She answered. Chrno stared at her and let his tears leak down his cheeks. He let go of her neck. Soon afterward, Chrno and Aion fought and it was that day that Chrno lost his horns._

End of Flashback

"I remember but…"Chrno started to say. Magdalene gave him another sad look.

"I know what you're going to say. I understand. You loved me once, and I know that, but you've moved on since I died. I'm happy for you. I always watching over you like a guardian angel. I saw everything that happened to you, but I was unable to help. That made me sad. If it weren't for Rosette, you would still be in my tomb. You've grown fond of each other, and I see that." Magdalene explained. Chrno gave her a weary look.

"What are you getting at?" Chrno asked.

"You love her now. Not me. The relationship between you two is much stronger than the one between us. You love her so much more than you ever could for me. I've accepted it. Now it's your turn to tell her how you feel." She stated.

"What!" Chrno exclaimed.

"You heard me. That girl is extremely dense. She can't see your feelings towards her, but everyone else can." Magdalene whispered. Chrno's face went red and he nodded at her. The two continued to talk as good friends. They had never gotten the change to exchange their feelings, but they never had too. Chrno loved her once, but he had never gotten the chance to tell her. She had died before he had gotten the chance to sort out his feelings. They were back to being just good friends.

"Chrno…" Magdalene mumbled.

"What?" he answered.

"Never forget that I once loved you. I'm going to be stuck here for a while, but once I'm free, I want us to be good friends like we once were." She said. Chrno smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Friends… I'd like that" he whispered.

"Good! Now let's catch up to the others!" she yelled happily as she flew forward. Chrno sped up to catch up. They easily caught up to the others and headed towards the territory of the dark angels. The sun suddenly disappeared and darkness started to over them all. Satella looked at the ground and saw the clouds on the floor turn black. There was grass that grew on the glass floor, but it was all dead.

'_Glass floors that grow grass, trees and other things…Strange,'_ she thought.

The glass floor turned into dirt and the ground was surrounded by tombstones and, huge black fences. The landed in front of the big black gate that lead to the graveyard and got ready to cross it.

Finally done. I'm so sorry everyone that this chapter took so long. If you read my story, I'm extremely sorry about being so late. I hate typing, so I take my time. Please review.

Ja ne


	6. Graveyard

Hi everyone… I'm so sorry for the prolonging of my updates. It's just I really hate typing, I'm not sure if I already stated that but I'm saying it again just for the fun of it. Anyways I'm very sorry about the long wait, but now that summer is hear, hopefully I'll be able to type more frequently.

* * *

Chapter 5- Graveyard

Chrno looked around himself and closely observed his surroundings. There was a huge black gate at the entrance of the Dark angel territories. Somewhere behind those gates was Rosette and Chrno vowed to himself that he would find her.

"What do we do now?" Sheda asked as she jumped on the ground. Magdalene stepped forward and put her hand on the gate. She closed her eyes and concentrated really hard on the gate. When she opened her eyes again, everyone heard a little click and the gate swung open. A huge gust of wind blew past them and almost pushed them off their feet. Loud screaming could be heard from inside the territory. Suddenly the wind stopped and it was quiet once again. The temperature dropped drastically when they first opened the gateway. Now everyone was shivering from the cold and from their own fear.

"It's getting really cold." Joshua stated as he wrapped his arms around himself.

"It's supposed to be cool. This place is an angel graveyard after all. The Dark Angels made this place their home. All the dead angels end up here. That's why this place is full of tombstones. It's a graveyard for our kind," Magdalene explained to the group in a hushed tone. Chrno nodded his head and took a few cautious steps toward the gate.

Nothing happened, so he started to walk normally. They all passed through the gate and walked aimlessly around the graveyard. Passing by all the rows of graves that had been placed in the graveyard. Some of the tombstones even had bloodstains, showing everyone that a fierce battle had taken place there. Puddles of the stuff could be seen everywhere. They kept on walking by the rows and finally stopped when they reached and old metal cross. It had been places in the middle of the graveyard. It hadn't been well kept, so the metal was rusting and it was starting to fall to pieces because of its poor condition. Chrno looked at the cross closely. It was very tall, so he lifted his head to see the top of it and his eyes widened considerably. Gasps of fear could be heard behind him, but Chrno paid no attention to them. He could only stare at the bloody figure chained to the cross.

"Rosette" he murmured.

Rosette had been chained to the cross. She had chains around her neck, wrists and ankles. She couldn't have moved an inch from the position she was in. Her clothes had been torn and ripped. Multiple injuries could be seen on her body. Blood leaked down her face and onto the floor, where a huge puddle had gathered. Rosette now hung limply on the cross and didn't move at all.

"Rosette!" Joshua yelled as he ran towards his miserable sister, but Aion quickly blocked his way by standing in front of him. He shook his head and pointed his hand towards the bottomless crater that surrounded Rosette's cross. It seemed like it was a never-ending hole that would keep with falling within its depths until the end on time. A painful moan was suddenly heard from above. Everyone shifted their gaze to the figure above. Rosette fidgeted a bit and opened her eyes half way. She had heard Joshua's scream, so she was trying to see him.

"Jo…shu…a. Chr…no…he…lp…me." She tried to say. Her voice was hoarse and her pain was reflected in her eyes. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. She looked like she was in great pain.

Chrno immediately spread his wings wide and darted forward to save his ex-contractor. He was about a few centimetres away from her when he was suddenly hit with a huge blast of energy. Chrno was sent hurling towards the ground. A huge crash was heard. Dust and dirt was sent everywhere, blocking every body's view. When the dust cleared, everyone was a big crater had been formed into the ground where Chrno had landed. Chrno was standing in the middle of the crater, completely intact. He seemed extremely mad as he glared at something in the sky. Everyone heard him growl fiercely. They turned their gazes to what Chrno was staring at.

"Two angels suspended in the air. Their wings were pitch black and their expressions were neutral. One had black hair and the other had brown hair. Their eyes were black and they had chains wrapped around their bodies for a decoration. They wore black shirt and pants.

"You've finally come." The one with brown hair said. She whispered something to her partner and then she extended her hand. Energy began to collect on her hand until it created another energy sphere. The angel with black hair did the same thing.

"Who are you?" Sheda shouted.

"We're are two black angels from a special clan up north. We are the last survivors of our tribe, but we were brutally assassinated. We want our freedom. These shackles around us signify that we've been dishonoured. When we first came here we found out that our whole clan that had died and come here had been destroyed by God, but before we avenge them, we must avenge our death by killing those who shamed us!" the brown haired one yelled.

"Shamed you?" Sheda asked.

"Yes! They raped us then killed us. They will pay for everything they have done to us," the black haired one answered.

"What are your name and what does Rosette have to do with all this?" Aion asked.

"Call me night. My real name was forgotten long ago." The black haired one replied.

"I'm dark." The brown haired angel said.

'_They could have at least found something more original.'_ Chrno thought.

"The Saint is going to used as a sacrifice. This will allow us to regain our true forms s living beings. Normal humans cannot see us in the form we are in now. Only those that possess magic or spiritual powers may see us." Night explained.

"Demon too! They can see us too." Dark added. "We must regain our human form to have our revenge. We shall sacrifice the Saint to become alive again."

"Sacrifice!" Chrno exclaimed. He looked at Rosette on the cross and saw that she was still crying. Their eyes met and for a brief moment he saw her eyes light up with happiness, but it was gone in a matter of seconds.

"Wait a minute. If you wanted to sacrifice her then why didn't you do it before we came? What did you mean by we've finally arrived. Were you expecting us?" Sheda asked. This earned her a few glares from her friends.

"You're a smart kitty aren't you." Dark said.

"I'm not a kitty!" Sheda shouted angrily. Dark blinked a few times, but started to talk again.

"Anyways, the Saint isn't the only one we need to sacrifice to make our plan work. We need the demon that is the most closely liked to her. We need Spiritual energy and Demonic energy," she stated, " So we need Chrno too."

"Why didn't you take me at the same time as Rosette!" Chrno yelled at the levitating angel. Night smirked and flew down to the ground.

"We would've failed to retrieve the Saint if we had tried to capture you at the same time. You're too strong for us to handle. Besides, I knew that you would come to us to save the woman you love." She teased.

"What!" Chrno exclaimed in surprise. This angel knew his secret.

"Oh come on. It's completely obvious. Even a complete idiot can see how fond you are of her…" Dark started to explain.

"Why didn't you take me instead!" Magdalene shouted. "I'm a Saint too."

"Magdalene." Azumaria whispered as she showed herself. She had been hiding with Joshua and Fiore.

"You're dead. It doesn't work if the sacrifice is already dead." Night retorted. Magdalene closed her eyes and lifted up her pale white hands. She concentrated really hard and formed her own orb of pure energy.

"Let Rosette go." She warned. The two black angels didn't even flinch. Fear wasn't even shown on their faces.

"Don't threaten us little angel," Night warned. Chrno began to growl and he began to charge towards them, beat Aion beat him to it.

Aion charged towards the angels in his demon form and managed to get behind them. He used his claws to try and rip their wings off. He clawed one of Dark's wings and she crashed into the floor because she had still been flying in the air when Aion charged at her. She fell on her back and started to roll on the floor in pain, clutching the remaining pieces off her torn wing. A huge amount of blood started to poor out of the broken wing and onto the ground.

"Dark!" Night shouted in her fury. She yelled out angrily and charged towards Chrno, but Satella summoned her jewel knight and immediately smashed the angel to pieces. Night fell on the floor, instantly dead from having her heart and wings cut into shreds.

"Nightingale…" Dark whispered. Nightingale had been Night's real name. She couldn't say anything else because Aion ripped off her remaining wing, making Dark immediately die. The two angels died together and now could never be reborn.

"Rosette!" Chrno yelled as he rushed to the nun's side. He destroyed the chains around her and took her lifeless form into his arms.

"Chrno…" she whispered as she snuggled closer to him, "Thank you."

"I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you. I should have been there when they captured you." Chrno apologized. This comment made Rosette sigh and open her eyes to meet his.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault. Please take me home now," she asked. Chrno nodded and flew out of the Dark Angel territory. The others followed him closely behind.

* * *

Yeah! It's finally done. I'm really bad at battle scene, but I'm trying to improve. See you in the next chapter.

Ja ne


	7. Fading Away

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait fro the updates. I'm trying really hard to update faster, but I can't find the time. On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6 –Fading Away

Chrno held Rosette close to him. He didn't want her to disappear again. They flew back to the light zone and they all landed gracefully on the ground. Magdalene walked over to Chrno and gave him a bright smile.

"It's time for you to leave. I don't think you're going to be allowed to stay here any longer. Goodbye!" she shouted as she started to fly back towards the city. She was almost gone when she turned around and yelled something at Rosette. "I'll see you soon Rosette!" she screamed. Then she flew away and was gone in a matter of seconds.

No one understood her message, but Rosette smiled sadly and waved goodbye to the angel. Her other hand went up to reach the clock that still hung around her neck. If she concentrated hard enough she could hear it ticking slowly. No one else could hear it. Rosette could feel her heartbeat quicken. She gently pulled the clock out of its hiding place and off of her neck to look at it. The clock hand was almost at 12. She had a maximum of a few days to live. Maybe less. She quickly hid the watch in one of her pockets before someone else saw it. Chrno kept on flying and didn't notice her hiding the watch. Azumaria and Joshua opened the gateway back to the real world with their powers. The demons quickly flew through the gate and the human tried to catch up to them, but they couldn't go as fast as them. When they reached Eden, Aion quickly changed back into his humanoid form and put Sheda on the ground. Jenai and Rizel hastily walked up to them.

"Lord Aion! Where were you! You've been gone for days," Rizel complained. Aion gave the spider demon a confused look.

"We were gone that long. I guess or trip to heaven disoriented us. What happened while we were gone?" Aion asked immediately.

"The humans are trying to get into pandemonium. This war is now unavoidable. The pursuers are preparing themselves for a huge war. Nothing will remain in this realm if the war takes place. Casualties are going to be heavy on both sides," Jenai explained.

"I see…" Aion stated as he went into deep thought. He shifted his gaze to Chrno, who was still holding onto Rosette rather tightly. He looked extremely happy as he hugged Rosette and leaned his forehead on the top of her head. Rosette, on the other hand, appeared to be completely exhausted. She also seemed to be shivering, but it wasn't even cool outside. Chrno didn't seem to notice her continuous shivering.

"Chrno!" Aion called out to get the purple haired demon's attention. Chrno looked at the white haired man and gave him a curious look. Aion pointed at Rosette and Chrno followed his gaze. He saw Rosette shivered and her body was covered in a thin layer of sweat as if she was in pain. Her breathing was harsh and her eyelids were dropping.

"Rosette!" Chrno exclaimed worriedly. Rosette only groaned as a response. She appeared to be in a really bad shape.

"Bring her to one of the rooms. Sheda will come with you to check up on her. Is that okay Sheda?" Aion questioned.

"Yup!" Sheda said happily. Chrno followed the happy cat demon inside of Eden and entered one of the rooms. It was completely empty except for a bed and a small desk. It was obviously an extra room. Chrno put Rosette on the bed and stepped back.

"Leave me alone with her Chrno. I'll come and get you when I find out what's wrong with her," Sheda explained as she pushed Chrno out of the room. Once he was outside, Sheda slammed the door in his face. She walked over to Rosette's bed and began to check her over. Hours passed as the cat demon tried to find out what was wrong with the peppy blond haired girl.

Nothing. That's what Sheda found. Absolutely nothing. She collapsed on a chair completely exhausted. She gazed at Rosette and saw that her condition had gotten worst. Her breathing was extremely quick and her shivering had increased dramatically. Sheda suddenly noticed something sticking out of Rosette's pocket. She quickly reached for the object and looked at it.

The pocket watch.

She gasped as she looked at the hands of the clock. It was almost at 12.

"I have to tell Chrno!" she screamed.

"No… don't tell anyone," someone said in a soft voice. Sheda looked at Rosette and saw that her eyes were completely open and she appeared to be in great pain.

"Why?" Sheda asked sadly as she gazed at the pain filled face of Rosette.

"He'll start to worry too much. Please tell him to come, but don't tell him. I beg of you, Sheda," Rosette silently responded. Sheda sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay. I promise I won't," she agreed as a smile appeared on her face. Sheda gave the clock to Rosette again, and she put it around her neck. After that was done, Sheda left the room to go find Chrno. A minute later, Chrno entered the room with a smile on his face.

"Sheda told me you have a fever. I'm glad it's nothing serious. She said you wanted to see me. What's wrong?" Chrno asked. He walked to her and sat on her bed next to her.

"Chrno…"Rosette started to say. She took a deep breath and continued to talk. "I love you." Chrno stared at her with wide eyes. Then he smiled sweetly at her.

"I love you too," he stated as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. A faint ticking could be heard in the background, but Chrno didn't seem to notice it. Rosette's face started to go red and it wasn't because of the blushing.

Tick

Chrno smiled gently and leaned forward to kiss the blond haired girl.

Tock

Rosette sighed as their lips met for a short moment.

Tick

The two lovers parted and smiled sweetly at each other.

Tock

The ticking finally reached Chrno's ears. He looked around to find the source of the noise. His gaze fell upon the golden watch, and his eyes widened in fear.

Tick

Rosette followed his gaze and gasped. Tears began to form in her eyes.

Tock

"I'm sorry…Chrno," she apologized as tears fell freely from her eyes. Chrno stared at her with wide eyes.

Tick…

The ticking got slower and louder.

Tock…

"No! This can't be happening! Please don't go," the sad demon begged. Tears appeared in his eyes and flowed down his cheeks.

Ti…ck

"I'm…sorry…" she whispered one last time.

T…o…c…k

A golden glow surrounded the clock and quickly went away. The clock reached 12 and stopped moving. Rosette smiled one last time and gave Chrno a quick kiss. She pulled away from him and her eyes widened in pain. Her breathing slowed down until it was completely gone. Her heart immediately stopped and Rosette's body fell forward, dropping limply on top of Chrno.

"Sorry," he heard someone murmur. Chrno didn't move from his position, he simply held onto Rosette's dead body. Tears of grief fell from his eyes and he just whimpered quietly.

"It's not fair," he muttered quietly.

* * *

Sheda slowly walked back to where Aion was her cheerful expression was gone. She had known how much time Rosette had left, and she understood that the blond haired girl wanted to spend her last moments with the demon that had captured her heart. Aion notice the sad cat demon walking towards him.

"What's wrong?" he asked Sheda. Sheda looked at him with miserable eyes.

"I lied to him," she answered. Aion gave her a confused look.

"Who?" Aion questioned.

"Chrno. I told him that Rosette had a fever, but she doesn't," Sheda explained. Aion was even more lost.

"Meaning what exactly?" he said.

"Rosette's dead."

"Oh… um… does he know?" Aion asked.

A huge anguished cry was suddenly heard from inside Eden.

"I guess that answers that question. I think we should leave them alone now," Aion stated. He looked at Sheda and saw that her expression had cheered up a bit.

"What's wrong with you?" Aion said as he looked at the cat demon, who was now happily bouncing around.

"I think we can save Rosette, but first I need to talk to Chrno and get the pocket watch. Tell everyone what has happened. Ask the jewel witch and Fiore to go to the Magdalan Order and tell the nun. They'll want to know," Sheda ordered. Then she turned around and bounced away, leaving a very confused Aion behind.

* * *

Yeah! I'm finally finished. This is not the last Chapter, but I will not update until I at least have 20 reviews, so please review if you want the story to continue. Bye 


	8. Explanations

Yeah! I got my twenty reviews. Things actually go faster when you demand a certain number of reviews. Too bad I don't know how many people actually read my story so I can't set them anymore… I think. On with the story. Sorry if my story is weird, it's just that I got many writer's blocks when I wrote it. I hope it wasn't too mushy in the last chapter… I tried. I'm really not good with the whole romantic concept.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Explanations

"Rosette's dead!" Satella exclaimed in surprise as Aion told her the news. She appeared to be somewhat upset, but she managed to control her grief. Joshua and Azumaria, on the other hand, were having a hard time dealing with the information. Azumaria wouldn't stop crying at random times and Joshua just zoned out and looked at the sky.

"Sis…" he repeated. Aion glanced at the boy in distress and then turned his attention back to Satella and Fiore.

"Anyways, I need you to go tell the Magdalan Order what has happened to one of their exorcists. Tell them everything that has happened over the past week," Aion explained. Fiore nodded and turned towards Satella.

"They might want to come back with us. What do we do then?" Satella questioned.

"Bring them, but make sure that they don't bring any holy weapons with them. If you explain our situation to them, I think they'll understand," he stated.

"Either that or they'll be blinded by rage and try to blow off your head," Fiore said. This caused Aion to glare at her. Satella giggled and summoned one of her beast and hopped onto it. Fiore followed her. They lifted up into the air and flew away. Aion turned his attention to the crying apostles.

"Oh, shut up! We'll bring her back." Aion complained. This quieted the two apostles and made them look at him seriously.

"Really?" Azumaria asked. Aion nodded and told them to go to the kitchen to find Vid, so that they could help him prepare lunch for everyone. Apparently it was the big demon's turn to cook, but Aion didn't want him to blow up the kitchen again, so he assigned him help. Azumaria and Joshua rushed towards their destination. Aion sighed and watched them leave, and then he started to walk towards where Rosette and Chrno were. Once he reached the room, he noticed that Sheda was already there, and she was trying to get the pocket watch from Chrno. She was failing miserably.

"Give it to me!" Sheda ordered as she tried to grab the watch from him.

"No!" Chrno screamed back as he hugged Rosette tighter to his body. He didn't want to give the watch away because it was something that was very precious to him. He noticed Aion standing at the door and instantly tried to call out to him. "Stop her Aion!" he pleaded. Aion sighed and walked up to the demon in distress.

"Give Sheda the watch. She might be able to bring Rosette back to life. That's what she told me." Aion explained to Chrno. Chrno sniffed and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand.

"Okay," he murmured softly. He took the inactive clock off of Rosette's neck and gave it to the angry cat demon. Sheda's ears twitched happily as she received the clock, then she quickly ran out of the room to get to work. Chrno was left alone with Aion and Rosette's lifeless body.

"Why did this have to happen?" Chrno murmured unhappily. He gazed aimlessly out one of the windows. "Why?"

"It's not your fault Chrno. She chose her fate, but since you care about her so much brother, I'll do my best to bring her back. I must say, that girl has grown on me," Aion stated. Chrno didn't say a thing; he just kept staring out of the window.

'_Rosette, I wonder where your soul is now. Will I ever get the chance to talk to you again?'_ Chrno thought helplessly.

* * *

A strange numbness passed through Rosette's body. She was slowly becoming conscious again. She opened her eyes and sat up in an up-right position. She had been laying on the ground somewhere that was unfamiliar to her. She looked around and saw no one else around her. A train station, that's where she was! Rosette stood up and walked towards the tracts.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She continued to look around until she suddenly heard a train whistle. Rosette rushed to the rail line and watched the train arrive. It came to a complete stop in front of her. The train door opened, and Rosette slowly looked inside. Once she was sure it was safe, she stepped onto the train. The door slammed closed behind her, and the train began to move again. Rosette took the closest empty seat and sat in it.

"The last thing I remember is being with Chrno and then the watch stopped…oh…I guess that means that I'm dead." She stated to herself. She stopped talking and silence filled the train once again. Thankfully she wasn't the only passenger onboard. Other spirits were silently sitting in their own seats, waiting for something to happen.

'_What's going on here,'_ Rosette thought. She sighed and looked out of the window. The view wasn't very interesting, so Rosette decided to look around the train from where she was. Suddenly a small girl appeared and sat down next to the blond haired exorcist.

"Are you new here?" the little asked. Rosette nodded her head and gazed at the little girl. She had long red hair and bright green eyes. She appeared to be about 7 or 8 years old. It was such a young age to die.

"What are you doing here?" Rosette questioned.

"Mommy said that I was just a nuisance and threw me into the river. I've been here for a very long time," she stated. Rosette's eyes widened and she smiled sadly.

"I see…" she started to say, but her attention was suddenly diverted to something else. An old lady had just sprouted golden white wings, and then she completely vanished from sight.

"What happened?" Rosette asked.

"She just ascended to heaven. Spirits usually stay here until they're ready to accept their deaths and go into heaven. I've been here for years and I still can't accept that my beloved mother was the one that ended my life. That woman had white wings, so she's going to go to heaven. If a spirit receives black wings, she becomes a dark angel and get transported to the angel graveyard," the little girl explained.

"You've been here all alone," Rosette said sympathetically.

"No, two other girls used to be here with me. They were my best friends; they ascended a few months ago. They left strands of their hair so I could use them as a mediator to see what was happening to them," the little girl stated.

"Where are they?" Rosette asked.

"They're dead. Just before they died, they sent me a message saying that I had to avenge them and get my revenge on the ones that killed them. So now I'm waiting for that person to come so I can kill them," she said.

"Wait a minute, you said that you've been here for years. Why do you appear to be so young?" Rosette inquired.

"Time stops for Spirits once they are dead. They stop aging the moment they die," the little girl responded.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your friends. What were their names?" Rosette said.

"Nightingale and Darcy. Those were their names," said the small girl.

'_Nightingale…I swear I've heard that name before,' _Rosette thought. She gave the red-haired girl a nervous glance. The girl smirked at her.

"But you only know them as Night and Dark. The two black angels that captured you and tried to kill you. They were my best friends and you slaughtered them. I will get my revenge, Saint!" the little girl shouted. Rosette immediately jumped out of her seat and went into a defence position. The girl, on the other hand, stayed calmly in her seat. She started to whisper a strange incantation in a foreign language.

"What are…you…do…ing…" Rosette managed to say before she once again fell unconscious. The little girl smiled evilly and jumped out of her seat.

"Get up." She ordered to Rosette. Rosette slowly opened her eyes to reveal black orbs. Her eyes weren't blue anymore. They were the darkest black imaginable. Her hair suddenly got a darker shade of blond and strands of her hair turned black. Her skin turned pale and her mind had been locked away because of the spell. She was now a puppet that would do anything the girl told her.

"Good, her mind was sealed. She'll be my servant until the end of time. No one can stop me now!" the little girl exclaimed. Random passengers looked at her like she was crazy, but they quickly turned away before she noticed them.

"Let's go Rosette," she stated. The blond haired nun nodded and black wings suddenly appeared on both their backs. Then they simply faded away from view.

* * *

"I found it!" Sheda exclaimed as she ran out of her laboratory. She rushed towards Rosette's room and slammed the door open, surprising both Chrno and Aion.

"Ah!" Aion screamed as he put a hand to his chest, trying to calm down his beating heart. "Knock next time," he complained.

"What did you find?" Chrno asked.

"We can save Rosette! All we have to do is go find her soul! Then we can put it back into her body. Meaning that we're going to have to go to heaven again to retrieve her spirit," Sheda explained. This information made Chrno smile brightly.

"But how are we going to get her spirit back into her body. She'll live for a maximum of one minute before she dies again if we just put it back inside her body like that," Aion said. Sheda stated at him, while Chrno began to glare at his brother.

"I didn't think about that, but I'll find a way to bring her back completely. There's only one problem," Sheda stated.

"What?" Chrno asked worriedly.

"We might have a lot of trouble finding her spirit in the angel realm. Another problem is that her body will die if her soul doesn't return in 3 days. 2 hours have already passed, so we have plenty of time," she responded, "We still have 3 days before her body starts to decompose. We won't be able to save her anymore."

"Then lets get going before her time runs out!" Chrno cheered. He gently placed Rosette's body on the bed and put the covers over her body. He kissed her forehead and drew back. Chrno smiled one last time and followed Aion and Sheda out of the room.

'_Goodbye Rosette, this might be the last time I ever see you,' _Chrno thought.

* * *

Yeah! I'm done. Sorry for all the melodrama. Everyone please review and tell me your opinions on my story. Thank you to everyone who had already reviewed me. Bye 


	9. Meeting

Disclaimer- I don't own Chrno Crusade. Not at all

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for the long wait I've been procrastinating at every chance I get. I'm really sorry, but it's just that I really hate typing. So that's all. On with the story.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Meeting

Chrno walked onto the surface of Eden with Sheda and Aion. They were outside when suddenly they heard a lot of screaming.

"Let me see Rosette!" a female voice exclaimed.

"Get lost human!" Jenai shouted back. Aion was the first to get to see what was happening. Apparently Satella had brought Sister Kate and Father Remington to the fortress. Now Sister Kate was demanding to see Rosette and Chrno.

"Chrno!" Remington yelled as he spotted the demon. He looked at the devil closely. "You look older. Satella explained everything to us and we… I mean I understand the choice you had to make. Sister Kate, on the other hand, went into a fit and started to yell at everyone."

"I couldn't save her," Chrno whispered regretfully.

Sister Kate finally noticed his presence and stomped up to the purple haired devil. She glared at him then slowly lifted up her hand to slap him. Her hand hit him harshly on the cheek.

"Why did you let her die Chrno? Please tell me there is a way to bring her back," she begged. Tears formed in her eyes and threatened to fall at any moment. Chrno smiled sadly, but didn't answer her question. Aion stepped in front of his brother trying to divert the old nun's attention.

"You! It's your fault she's dead!" Sister Kate shouted at the white haired demon. After she was done screaming, Sister Kate fell to her knees and began to sob uncontrollably. Remington helped her get back to her feet and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay," he murmured, "Can she be escorted to where Rosette is?" he asked. Aion nodded and told Rizel to bring the weeping nun to Rosette's room. Rizel cursed under her breath, but she did as she was told. The two women left, leaving the others behind.

"So are we going to go now?" Sheda asked, " We only have a few days before Rosette officially dies."

"I know, so let's get going," Chrno stated. He turned around to face Remington, who hadn't moved from his previous position. "You can come too," he added. Remington nodded. Azumaria and Joshua walked up to them and got ready to leave.

"Sorry Joshua, but this time you can't come. Fiore will stay behind to take care of you," Aion explained. Joshua sighed angrily, but nodded his head. Azumaria took a deep breath and began to sing. Her melodious tune reached the sky and started to separate the clouds. The sky once again turned dark and lightning flashed around. A huge whole appeared above them like before. Satella, who had stayed quiet during Sister Kate's ranting, summoned a beast and hoped onto it. Azumaria, Sheda and Remington joined her on top of the beast. Chrno and Aion transformed into their demon forms. Their wings spread wide. They flew into the air with a huge gust of wind and passed through the gateway. Everyone else followed closely behind.

Sister Kate watched them disappear into the huge hole from the window. She looked at the figure beside her.

"Don't worry Rosette. We'll get you back soon," Sister Kate whispered.

* * *

Chrno and the other arrived safely in heaven. They landed perfectly on the ground and smiled at the familiar view that they had seen just a few hours before. Except what they saw made their smiles disappear. The beautiful city that once stood there was now in ruins. It was engulfed in flames. The sun had completely disappeared, surrounding them in darkness. Dead angels lay on the floor everywhere. All their wings had been torn to shreds. Something major had happened since their last visit.

"Oh…my…"Azumaria murmured as she watched the horrible display.

"Magdalene!" Chrno shouted, surprising Remington at the time. He ran into the city, passing by all the corpses that until he found the woman. She was sitting at the top of one of the building, crying silently. She was the only one that remained alive.

"Chrno," she whispered as she saw him fly towards her. Aion and the others followed him to where she was.

"Magdalene!" Remington exclaimed as he saw the weeping woman.

"It's horrible! She came here and slaughtered everyone. There's no one left. I'm all alone now," she cried out in her sadness. Chrno tried to comfort her, but his hand passed right through her. "I'm the only one left because I can't die. It's not fair!"

"Who did it?" Aion asked.

"It was the new Saint. Be careful. She's different now. I wish I could die too. If that happened I wouldn't have to live on knowing that everyone died at my feet as I felt utterly helpless," Magdalene explained. She shivered a bit in fright and stopped crying.

"Rosette did this?" Satella asked as she looked at the scene before her. Magdalene nodded her head and wiped her tears away with her sleeve.

"You have to find her before she hurts someone again. I'll even come with you," she stated. Her shaking continued, but it had calmed down quite a bit. Everyone agreed to bring her along, so they left together. Magdalene opened her brilliant white wings and flew into the sky. Chrno, Aion and Satella followed her closely behind. They entered the dark zone again and passed through the metal gates. The scenery her had changed too. It was much darker than before and more blood littered the ground.

"Things changed a lot since we were last here. Everything seems more barren and evil," Sheda stated.

"I know what you mean," Chrno said.

"I hope Rosette is alright. I've never seen someone cause so much chaos," Remington said. The gang continued to walk thought the dark area, following the same path they had used before. Suddenly the gang was attacked by something they couldn't see. It was moving too fast for their eyes to catch. Even the demons couldn't tract down the intruder. Satella felt a sharp blade pierce her shoulder. She tried to attack, but she missed.

The intruder stopped moving and jumped away from them. Everyone finally noticed who the person was. Rosette. She had a long scythe in her hands and it was dripping with blood. A new expression appeared on her face and her features had changed immensely.

"Rosette! Why are you doing this?" Satella yelled as she let Azumaria tend to her wounded shoulder.

"Don't bother. She can't hear you," said a little girl with red hair. She walked out of the shadows and revealed herself top everyone. "Hello. The name's Annabella. Don't bother calling out to your friend because she won't hear you. I locked away her mind, so now she's my puppet."

"Bring the real Rosette back!" Chrno shouted.

"No," Annabella said simply. She gazed at her new servant and smirked. "I don't think she wants to come back. It's nice and peaceful in the dark for her."

"Give the Saint back," Aion stated with absolutely no interest. Annabella shook her head and turned towards Rosette, who was standing calmly beside her.

"Rosette, kill them. They're our enemies! Slice them to pieces!" Annabella exclaimed. Rosette's body nodded and got ready to attack with her scythe. The scythe began to glow with a dark aura that surrounded it. The blade started to warp itself into a finely crafted sword. Rosette smirked evilly. And carefully examined the new weapon. Once she was done her examination, she hastily charged at them. Her first target was the Jewel Witch, who was still injured from her arrival. Rosette clutched the blade tightly in her hands. She was about to hit Satella, but Aion suddenly jumped in front of her and took the full blast of the attack. Rosette retreated and stood beside Annabella. She observed her sword, which was now tinted red. Her gaze wandered to Aion, who was now kneeling on the ground with his hand to his side. Blood leaked from the wound on his torso and dripped onto the ground. The wound immediately started to heal and the blood stopped leaking.

"That actually hurt," Aion stated in a bit of pain. He shifted his gaze to Satella, who was now staring at him in disbelief. "Are you okay?" he asked her. Satella nodded her head numbly and looked at the white haired demon in shame.

"Why did you save me?" Satella asked harshly. She waited for his response, but he completely ignored her. Aion walked to his brother's side and put his hand on his shoulder.

"That girl's got a powerful punch. We have to stop her before she destroy…" Aion wandered off. He seemed to be watching something else that was happening behind Chrno. The purple haired devil followed his brother's gaze and saw Magdalene walk pass him.

"Magdalene! What are you doing?" Chrno exclaimed. He watched her walk towards Rosette. She stopped once she had reached the other Saint. With that Magdalene lifted up her hand and slapped Rosette as hard as she could. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"What's wrong with you! Turn back to normal Rosette. Break the binds that link you to that girl," Magdalene stated. Her tears were quickly falling down her cheeks. Rosette touched her now swollen cheek with a pale hand.

"**She's gone. The Rosette you knew is gone,**" Rosette stated. Her voice was completely different from the happy Rosette they had all known. Her tone was dark and sent shivers down everyone's spine. Her once blue eyes were now black and she regarded them with a steely glare. "**She's gone," **she repeated.

* * *

"No!" screamed a familiar voice. "Let me out! Stop hurting my friends!"

A lonely figure was surrounded by darkness. Her bright blond hair was the first thing you could see if you ever looked at her. She had warm blue eyes that used to shine with happiness, but now they were on the brink of tears. It was the real Rosette, and she was trying to fight the spell that had been inflicted apon her. She could see everything that was happening in the real world. Her friends had come to rescue her and her body was now attacking them with all its force. She has seen Aion get injured and she had been filled with regret and sadness.

"No! Stop hurting my friends! Give me back my body!" Rosette screamed into the darkness, but no one heard her plea for help.

* * *

Finally, another chapter done. Please review.

Ja ne


	10. Forgiveness

Hi everyone! Long time no see! I finally have time to update my stories, but I have to admit that I've been procrastinating. Now here's the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9- Forgiveness

"She disappeared. The mind of that woman has completely vanished from this body. There's nothing left of her," the dark Rosette explained.

'_No! It's not true. I'm still here!' _rang a voice throughout Rosette's body. No one else could hear the voice, so she quickly dismissed it.

"You're lying! I can hear her voice calling out to us. You know its true because you can hear her too," Magdalene said. Her green eyes began to fill themselves with hope when she saw a shimmer of blue in Dark Rosette's eyes.

'_She's fighting the spell with everything she has,'_ Magdalene thought. Dark Rosette put a hand to her head, trying to stop the annoying voice that she kept on hearing. It was really starting to annoy her.

'_Let me out you fake!'_ the voice screamed out again. Rosette's dark personality was beginning to get a major headache from all the screaming she had to endure.

"What are you doing Saint! Kill the Demon! Kill the one that your previous self cherished the most," Annabella stated. A hint of irritation was apparent in her tone. The dark eyed girl nodded and charged towards Chrno, who just stared at her sadly and waited for her to strike him to completely destroy him.

'_No! Leave Chrno alone! Leave him alone! Get away from him! Chrno! Help me!' _the voice yelled again. Rosette stopped running and dropped her sword. Both her hands went to the side of her head and her eyes were filled with pain and misery. It was obvious to everyone that a huge battle was happening inside of the body. Rosette screamed out in pain and fell to her knees.

"Out!" she repeated to herself as she closed her eyes tightly. A strange numbness was beginning to take over her body.

"Rosette! Get Up! Now!" Annabella ordered. Rosette didn't move. "Move my puppet! Obey my orders!" she yelled as she observed the distressed girl. Rosette still didn't budge from her spot. Annabella kept on yelling until Rosette couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up!" she screamed, making a huge gust of wind blow towards the green eyed girl. Annabella was pushed off her feet and fell onto her back.

"What are you doing?" Annabella yelled.

Rosette let go of her aching head and slowly stood up from the ground. She picked up her discarded sword and turned around to face Annabella. Her eyes were glazed over with pain and specks of bright blue could be seen from within them.

"Be quiet you filth," Rosette said. Two different voices could be heard when she spoke. They belonged to Rosette and her evil counterpart. She raised her sword above her head and stabbed Annabella in the chest, making her fall to her knees in a critical condition.

"Traitor…" Annabella murmured one last time as she drifted in unconsciousness. Dark Rosette closed her eyes and started to concentrate on something. A blackish aura began to surround her body.

* * *

Dark Rosette entered the dark zone where Rosette was being held captive. Her black eyes observed the figure before. Rosette seemed greatly exhausted from using all her energy trying to fight off the curse that had been inflicted apon her.

"You look tired," Dark Rosette stated to the real one.

"Who are you? You can't be me, so who are you and why did you possess me?" Rosette asked. Her eyes became fierce as she tried to get an answer.

"You're a smart girl. You're right. I'm a wandering spirit that doesn't have an angel form anymore. I have you to blame for that. You destroyed my sister and I, so I'll make you annihilate your friends. The names Nightingale if you don't remember me. It's your fault I'm dead. Annabella captured you and placed your conscience in a corner of your mind, which left your body open for the taking. That girl was a fool. She thought that Darcy and I were her friends. What an idiot," she explained to the angry blue-eyed woman. Rosette took a few steps back.

"You!" she exclaimed as she remembered her previous captors.

"Yes…me. You're getting really annoying with all your yelling, so it's time that you die completely!" Nightingale shouted at Rosette. A long sword appeared in her hand and she tried to attack Rosette. Rosette rapidly dodged the assault and attempted to get far away from her opponent. Her attempts failed miserably. Nightingale rushed towards her adversary and managed to cut her cheek.

"Ouch!" Rosette said as she put her hand to her cheek. She began to concentrate all of her spiritual energy to form a weapon. A silver gun faded into view and Rosette immediately grabbed it. She aimed the gun at Nightingale and prepared herself to pull the trigger.

"You have a gun. So what? It's not like it's going to help you," she stated.

"Want to bet!" Rosette screamed as she shot. A blue bullet came out of the gun and hit Nightingale's left arm. A trickle of blood dripped down her elbow, but she ignored it.

"That doesn't hurt…" she began, but she suddenly stopped talking when an odd numbness began to take over her body. She looked at the small wound and saw a spider web pattern forming on her skin. The bullet seemed to be filled with a dangerous type of poison that couldn't be found on earth.

"No…you can't get me…that easily!" she shouted in pain. She ran towards Rosette with the sharp blade in her hand. "If I die then you're coming with me!" she screamed. The sword slashed Rosette across the chest leaving a deep cut, but not deep enough to actually kill her.

Rosette became slightly frightened when she saw the sharp object coming towards her, so she began to shoot her gun in random directions. Multiple gunshots could be heard throughout the dark zone. Rosette felt the sharp blade cut her chest, but she didn't pay attention to the pain. She gazed at Annabella to see what had happened to her. Annabella was barely standing; bullet wounds could be seen all over her body. Every bullet that Rosette had shot had hit its mark and the spider web pattern on her skin had begun to spread throughout her system.

"Goodbye," Rosette said as she saw the other woman's skin turn black, then Nightingale's spirit crumbled to pieces as the poison finally reached her core.

"I…hate…you…" Nightingale murmured just moments before he death. Her body turned to dust and vanished from sight. A bright light began to surround Rosette and she was immediately put back into control of her own body. The spell was finally broken.

* * *

Chrno and the others watched helplessly as wounds began to appear on Rosette's body. First it was a small cut on her cheek then a huge slash appeared on her chest. They all waited for something to happen. Suddenly a bright light began to surround Rosette's body and a black spirit was thrown out of it. Once the dark spirit had exited Rosette's body, it disintegrated into the air, leaving nothing behind. Everyone turned their gaze to the blond haired girl. The black streaks in her hair began to disappear and her skin began to take on a healthier color. The bright light faded away, leaving the darkness to engulf them once again. Rosette's eyes slowly opened revealing a pair of beautiful blue orbs. Rosette was back to normal.

"Rosette!" Chrno shouted happily as he darted forward to embrace the girl. Rosette smiled happily and rushed towards the purple haired demon. She was about to hug him, but her hands passed right through him.

"That's right…I'm already dead, so I can't touch you. Chrno, I missed you so much. I'm sorry that I almost hurt you," Rosette said as tears leaked down her rosy cheeks. She was going to continue talking, but a loud painful moan was heard near them. Chrno and Rosette shifted their gaze from each other to look at Annabella, who was starting to rouse from her slumber.

"My chest hurts," she stated in pain as she tried to stop her bleeding. Her life was slowly slipping away from her grasp. She lifted up her head to look at Rosette. "They betrayed me didn't they? I knew that Nightingale had possessed you, but I never expected her to attack me. They were never really my friends were they? They were just using me."

"No," Rosette replied, "They were never your friends."

Tears formed in the red haired girl's eyes. Her only friends had betrayed her. Annabella sighed and looked at Rosette.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. Will you ever forgive me?" she asked Rosette as her voice began to get softer. She had lost too much blood, so she was probably going to die soon.

"Yes."

Annabella smiled one last time and closed her eyes. She managed to whisper two words before she faded away from existence.

"Thank…you…"

Then she was gone, a smile still on her face. Rosette's body shook with a small sob. She let her sadness out and cried for everyone that had died while she was here. She had killed many innocent angels and she still felt the extreme weight of her guilt on her shoulders.

"Rosette! You're back!" Sheda exclaimed as she ran over to the crying Saint. She had been taking care of Aion, so she had tried to stay out of view. Rosette looked at the bouncy cat demon and wiped away her tears.

"Yes, I'm back." Rosette answered. "Why are you here?" she asked them. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her, so she really wanted to know the reason why they had come back to heaven. Magdalene walked up to her and took her hands in hers.

"They came to bring you home. They're going to bring you back to life," she stated. She smiled and looked at Rosette. "Oh and I'm sorry for slapping you before," she quickly added.

* * *

Yeah! It's finally done. Please Review me your opinions if possible.

Ja ne


	11. Solution

Hi everyone! I know I haven't updated in awhile and I won't be making any excuses… I'm just lazy and that's all I can say. I hope that many of you haven't given up in reading this fanfic…. I actually don't see the point of writing this paragraph because most of you aren't going to read it anyways…. Well at least it satisfies me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade or anything that comes from the anime or the manga.

0000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 10- Solution

"You're here to get me," Rosette repeated, "but I can't be brought back to life. I'm already dead."

"Um… we haven't figured that out yet," Chrno stated.

"But we'll find a way!" Sheda exclaimed. Azumaria and Satella nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come back with us. We still have two days before you completely die," Aion said as he turned back into his human form. Rosette glanced at her former enemy and nodded her head. She turned her gazed to Magdalene.

"Will you be alright by yourself?" Rosette asked the ex-saint. Magdalene nodded and bend her head to whisper something in Rosette's ear.

"Your powers aren't dormant anymore. They awakened when you fought off the spell. Watch out because your emotions could set them off and fry all your demonic friends," she whispered, "Be careful and good luck with Chrno." Rosette blushed and nodded her head at the other woman's advice. When they were finished talking, Magdalene waved goodbye to everyone and flew away with her golden white wings.

"So… let's go back home. I don't like it here," Aion stated as he looked around the area. Rosette giggled a bit at the slightly frightened demon, but still agreed with him. A pair of pure white wings appeared on her back. Rosette looked at them and sighed in relief.

"Good. They're no black anymore," she stated. Chrno smiled and spread his devil wings wide. They all jumped into the air and headed towards the gateway. They quickly crossed dimensions and closed the portal. When they were done, the whole group landed at Eden and immediately went to work to find a way to bring Rosette back from the dead. Sheda ran to her lab to get something and Remington ran up to the blond haired nun and smiled at her.

"Good job back there, Rosette. You beat those angels good," he stated.

"Thank you," she responded with absolutely no interest. She was about to walk towards Chrno, but she suddenly heard someone yell out her name.

"Sister Rosette!" someone shouted as loud as they could. Rosette heard footsteps running towards her. She hastily turned around and saw Sister Kate headed towards her and suddenly passed through her. She had been trying to hug the blond nun, but it hadn't turned out the way she expected.

"Sister Kate… What are you doing here?" Rosette asked the nun.

'Satella came to tell me what happened to you and I came here immediately. Remington even came with me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid," she admitted. Sister Kate tried to hug Rosette once more, but she passed through the nun again. It seemed that Sister Kate didn't get the concept of passing through someone.

"This is amusing," Aion said as he observed the nun. Rosette sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Remington began to laugh at the desperate woman. Aion saw them having fun and left them to their own amusement.

"I know what you mean but… it's getting on my nerves! Stop!" Rosette shouted as the nun passed through her for the 10th time. Sister Kate gave up and fell to her knees and began to sob.

"I knew it was too good to be true! You're still dead!" she exclaimed. Remington tried to comfort the weeping nun, telling her that Rosette was fine and was going to come back completely soon. Kate stopped crying at this information and nodded her head.

Rosette left the two of them and looked around Eden to look for Chrno, who had left sometime during Kate's arrival. She had just begun to search when Sheda ran up to her, looking extremely nervous.

"What's wrong?" Rosette asked the frantic cat demon.

"I need you to come to my lab. Your body's there too. I think I have an idea of how to put your soul back into your body. Will you try it out?" Sheda asked. Rosette sighed and nodded her head. She followed the cat demon back to her lab, but before she left, Rosette gave a longing glance at the opposite direction.

"Where are you Chrno?" the blue eyed girl thought sadly.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few doors away, Aion was dragging Chrno to the top of Eden, into one of the flower filled fields where no one could find them.

"Why did you bring me here Aion? I wanted to talk to Rosette. I left her with Sister Kate in her delusional state. Please let me go back to her," Chrno begged. Aion laughed at the desperate demon as he longed to be with his precious contractor.

"Stop your complaining. I brought you here to talk about your contractor. I have an idea that'll make her live as long as you do. If you die before her though she'll only live the length of her human life, but her soul would be re-charged and she wouldn't die if you mysteriously passed away," Aion explained. Chrno's eyes lit up at that information, and he started to get impatient.

"What is it?" Chrno questioned his brother.

"You have to…" Aion started to say, but stopped and put his mouth to his brother's ear. He whispered his idea into Chrno's ear. Once her backed away from the other demon. He noticed that Chrno's face had gone bright red and his heart rate had sped up. Chrno didn't say anything.

"What do you think about my idea?" Aion asked his blushing brother. Chrno still didn't say anything. He just turned around and walked away. Aion her him whisper 'womanizer' under his breath. Aion blinked a few times as his brother left.

"I resent that comment!" he yelled. Aion heard Chrno's laughing as he ran down the field to find his precious contractor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We need to talk about your situation," Sheda began to explain to the bored nun.

"Continue," Rosette stated to the cat demon. Sheda nodded and continued.

"Since you were Chrno's contractor some of your life still remains inside the pocket watch. If we open the seal then everything that's inside the watch will returned to your body. Part of your life had been stored inside the clock to keep Chrno alive, but since he has his horns back he doesn't need the rest of your life to stay alive," Sheda told the blue eyed girl. Rosette kept on listening to the bouncy demon as she started to talk again.

"This means that your body will come back to life and allow you to enter it again. Then your soul will be inside your body again. It will only work for a few days because there isn't much energy stored into the clock. The only problem is going to be keeping you alive for a very long time. I have no idea how to do that," she said.

"That's new," Rosette replied. Her witty comment caused Sheda ears to twitch and the cat demon's eyes narrowed angrily at the now smirking nun.

"Be quiet! I'm doing my best to help you. There's no point in trying to put you soul back into your body if we can't find a way to keep you alive and then die for real. I'll think of a way to expand your lifespan," Sheda answered. Rosette nodded and was about to walk out of the room when a soft knock was heard from the door.

"Come in!" Sheda shouted. The doorknob began to turn and the door opened with a huge screech. Chrno hesitantly stepped into the room and looked at Rosette. She blinked a few times in confusion, but shrugged it off. Chrno turned his gaze to Sheda, who was now observing the couple carefully.

"I need to talk to Rosette privately," Chrno stated.

"Okay. I'll see you two later," Sheda said as she walked out of the room. Rosette gazed at Chrno with a worried look.

"What's wrong?" she asked her purple haired companion.

"Aion…told me of a way to expand your life," Chrno said as a deep blush began to appear on his cheeks.

"Really! How?" Rosette exclaimed. She didn't exactly pay attention to the blush that was slowly making its way onto the demon's face.

"Um…well…" Chrno stuttered. His fluffy demon ears twitched a bit in nervousness. Rosette began to get impatient and started to glare at the demon, who was still in his demon form and wasn't one bit intimidating to the blond girl.

"Out with it!" she yelled as her temper began to flare dangerously. Chrno gulped as all his blood rushed to his face.

"I have to make you my mate…" he said. Rosette blinked a few times and sighed.

"So what? What's so bad about that?" Rosette questioned. Chrno stared at the woman in front of him.

"You don't know what I mean do you?" Chrno asked.

"No."

"It means that I have to sleep with you and we'll be bonded forever…"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Well… That's another chapter finished. I'm thinking of taking off my fanfics from the site. So if they suddenly disappear don't be surprised.

Ja ne


	12. Life

I've decided to change my mind about taking the story off and I'll continue the story to the end. I have to thank snekochan for reviewing my story. It has been after all a very long time since I've gotten a review. So I thank you for that.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the manga or the anime or else I wouldn't be here.

* * *

Chapter 11 – Life

"What!" Rosette stammered as her face grew hot. She glanced at Chrno as if she was waiting for him to tell her that it was a joke. "Please tell me you're joking," she asked. Chrno shook his head and shifted his gaze to the floor, to avoid looking at the blond nun in front of him.

"I'm serious Rosette. Aion reminded me of it, but I was trying to find another way before I used this solution… I know you hate the idea because you'd have to spend the rest of life with me. It sounds like a punishment or a curse for you. Your soul would be linked to mine and you'd probably die at the same time as me, but if I die early then I guess the length of your human life would be recharged by my astral energy and you'd only live that long," Chrno explained as he tried to relax. Rosette just kept on staring at him like he was insane. He felt his face go hot under her fierce gaze.

"It doesn't sound like a curse to me. It sounds more like a blessing. I'd love to spend my life along your side. Besides, I would have stayed with you until I died. Remember what I said the day I died," Rosette said as she lovingly gazed at the purple haired demon standing before her. Chrno gulped and tried to recall everything that happened on that sad day.

_-Flashback-_

_The couple gazed into each other's eyes. Chrno watched as a faint blush appeared on Rosette's face. She took a deep breath and sighed in content. Rosette looked at Chrno with an unexpected warmth in her eyes. _

"_I love you Chrno," she whispered. Chrno gasped in surprise and smiled at the nun before him. _

"_Me too," he answered as he pulled Rosette into a loving embrace. Chrno suddenly heard Rosette trying to silently hold back her tears._

"_I wish I could stay with you forever, but I can't…" she whispered sadly into his ear._

_-End of Flashback-_

Chrno's eyes widened as he remembered the event. He hadn't heard her clearly, which was probably the reason why he'd had problems recalling the event. Chrno looked at Rosette as his heartbeat quickened.

"Did you mean what you said?" Chrno asked. Rosette nodded her head as a huge blush appeared on her cheeks. "You don't mind?" he added. She shook her head.

"I'd love to become your mate. It'll expand my life and we'll be together until the end of time. It sounds so romantic," Rosette said dreamily. Chrno smiled at his beautiful contractor and was about to embrace her into his arms, but he fell on the ground with a huge 'thud'. Rosette turned her attention to the fallen demon and giggled.

"Everyone seems to forget that I'm not alive anymore. It's quite amusing," she stated as she laughed at Chrno. Chrno slowly got to his feet and smiled at the sniggering nun.

"I guess this means that I have to go get Sheda. I'll be back," he said as he opened the door and walked out of the room. As soon as Chrno was gone, Rosette sighed and looked around the room to keep busy. She thought about everything that had happened, while she was waiting.

'_I'm going to be his mate…OH MY GOG! That means I have to sleep with him,'_ Rosette thought as she felt her blood rush to her face again. She suddenly remembered everything he had said and she felt a little bit nervous. '_I actually don't mind. I do love him, so it doesn't matter.'_

Rosette sat down on a chair to try and clam herself. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to get ready to be sent back to her body. She couldn't wait to be alive again. The door creaked open and Rosette heard footsteps enter the room. She opened her eyes to gaze at the intruders. It was Chrno, Aion and Sheda. Aion had a smirk on his face and Sheda just kept on smiling at her. Chrno, on the other hand, was blushing like crazy. It seems that he had told the two demons about the idea.

"I always knew that you guys would end up together!" Sheda exclaimed happily as she tried to hug Rosette. Her plan didn't work and she fell on the floor with a loud crash. Sheda got back to her feet, a look of disappointment on her face. She turned her attention to Chrno and gave him a hug instead.

"I'm so happy for you Chrno!" she stated. Chrno blushed and smiled. Then he looked at Aion, who was looking at Rosette with an interested gaze.

"Good choice," he murmured under his breath. Chrno barely managed to hear him, but when he did, Chrno just glared at his brother. Rosette glanced curiously at the two brothers and shrugged. It wasn't exactly her problem so she turned to Sheda and walked towards the cat demon, who had finally let go of Chrno.

"Since we have a plan, does that mean that I can go back to my body now?" Rosette asked Sheda. She nodded her head and hissed at the glaring brothers to catch their attention. Chrno and Aion stopped their bickering and looked at the two women.

"What?" Aion asked.

"Stop arguing and go to Rosette's room. Her body is still there. We're running out of time. Less than a day is left for Rosette's body to survive on its own…" Sheda explained. The expression on Chrno's face turned serious and he nodded. Soon afterwards, he grabbed Aion and dragged him away. Sheda and Rosette smiled humorously at each other and followed the men. Once they reached their destination, Sheda took out the pocket watch from her pocket and handed it to Chrno. Chrno graciously took the object in his hand and closely observed it.

"Now we'll leave you alone. You know what to do with the watch, so I'll see you later," Aion cheered as he grabbed Sheda's arm and dragged her out of the room. Once they were gone, Chrno and Rosette gave each other an embarrassed look and looked away from each other.

"What do I do with this?" Chrno asked as he pointed at the golden pocket watch that Sheda had given him. Rosette took the object from the purple haired demon and gently loosened the seal. The clock hands began to turn backwards and a bright light surrounded the watch. The same light began to glow around Rosette's body. Her skin became less pale and Chrno could faintly hear a small heartbeat from the body. When the light disappeared, Rosette handed the clock to Chrno and took a deep breath. She walked over to her body and slowly touched her hand. A blue glow surrounded both shapes until they merged together as one. The only figure that remained visible was the one that was lying on the bed with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" Chrno asked the sleeping form. He heard a groan from Rosette's body and saw her eyes quietly open. She sat up on the bed, letting the bed sheets fall around her waist. She silently looked around the room with her tired eyes until her gaze fell apon the red-eyes demon.

"Ch…rn…o," she tried to say, but her words were slurred and sounded as if it hadn't been used in ages. She coughed a bit and tried to clear her throat.

"Rosette? How are you feeling?" he questioned as his worried expression increased when she didn't respond to him. Rosette smiled at him and rubbed her tired eyes with her small hand.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired, but other than that I'm fine," Rosette stated with a raspy voice. Chrno grinned at the blue-eyed girl as his worries were washed away. He carefully put the watch on a table in the room and walked towards Rosette. He sat beside his cherished contractor and closely embraced her. He was finally able to touch her again. Her skin was rather cold, but it was gradually getting warmer. She gave him a cheerful smile and leaned her head on his broad shoulder.

"Thank you Chrno. You brought me back…" she said as she took his clawed hand in hers. Chrno smiled back at her and cleared his throat.

"We're not out of trouble yet. We still need to increase your lifespan," Chrno stated. As all his blood rushed to his face. His blush got deeper and deeper as he kept on staring at Rosette. Rosette blushed and nodded her head as she turned to face Chrno. He smiled at her and gently brought his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Rosette responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around Chrno's neck. Soon afterwards, Chrno pushed Rosette on the bed with her back to it and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Wait for the next chapter.

Ja ne


	13. Change

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Chapter 12 – Change

Rosette slowly opened her eyes and looked at the sleeping demon beside her. His bare chest was visible as the bed sheets slid down to his waist. He actually looked happy and peaceful. Rosette smiled at her mate and out her hand to the joint between her neck and her shoulder, where a small bite mark could be seen. It was a mating mark. Her gaze travelled to Chrno's shoulder, where he held the same mark. Rosette couldn't help the smirk that appeared when she saw the demon begin to snore peacefully on his side of the bed.

Rosette sat up on the bed and wrapped an extra bed sheet around her body, leaving the other for Chrno. She slowly got out of the bed and carefully made her way to the bathroom she had noticed in the room. Since her health had improved, she now had the time to observe her room. It was completely white. The objects in the room were a bed, a table, and a small closet in the corner of the room. She sighed happily as she headed towards her bathroom. She opened the door and stepped into the small room. She looked in the mirror over the sink and stared…

And stared…

And stared….

Until she screamed as loud as she could.

* * *

Chrno was peaceful sleeping when a huge scream woke him up. He immediately jumped out of bed and noticed that he wasn't wearing anything. He quickly put on a pair of pants and ran to the bathroom door. He began to slam on the door to get Rosette's attention. At that exact moment, the door to the room opened and Azmaria, Remington, Joshua, Sister Kate and Aion rushed into the room in an attack stance. It seems that they were expecting an intruder to be there.

"What's wrong?" Azmaria questioned.

"I heard a scream. Was it Rosette? Is she alive now?" Joshua asked. Chrno nodded and knocked on the bathroom door.

"What's wrong Rosette? Do you want me to come in there?" Chrno said as he knocked on the door. Suddenly Chrno heard someone take a deep breath behind him. He turned around and saw that Satella had entered the room the room, and she was now staring at his bare chest. Chrno gulped and immediately and grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on. The he turned back to the door and repeated his question.

"No! Don't come in!" Rosette shouted from the other side of the door. Chrno hesitantly put his hand on the handle and gulped, afraid of his punishment for disobeying her. He took a deep breath and slammed the door open, revealing a totally stunned Rosette with a bed sheet wrapped around her body, but what caught everyone's attention was the long fluffy ears that had replaced her normal human ears. A pair of soft ivory horns were coming out of her head, and there were 3 red gems on her forehead. Metallic stripes were on her face and sharp fangs appeared from her mouth. Claws, and other demonic features had been added to her. She even had a metal tail coming out of the back of her head like Chrno did. Devil wings were attached to her back and her height had dramatically increased over the night. She was as tall as Chrno now. Her hair was now longer than it was before and it went to the middle of her back. The only thing that wasn't different was the color of her hair and eyes.

"Get out!" Rosette ordered as she closed her eyes tightly and began to scream as loud as she could. As soon as she started to cry, a huge blast of physic energy was thrown at all the people in the room. Aion smashed into the wall because of the force of the blast. Even Chrno, Satella, Remington, Joshua, Azmaria and Sister Kate felt the huge source of source of power, but they hadn't been hurt because Chrno had quickly put a barrier to protect them. Unfortunately Aion was too far away so he was the only one that received the full force of the blow and he wasn't looking too well.

"Aion? Are you okay?" Chrno asked his white haired brother, who was getting up from the floor where he had fallen.

"Ouch…now that hurt. I'll leave you to take care of your mate in distress," Aion stated. He began to limp out of the room, followed by everyone else that had entered the room when they had heard Rosette scream. While they were leaving, Chrno heard Sister Kate whisper the word 'mate' before glaring in his direction, but Remington pushed her out of the room. The other humans didn't understand what they were talking about, but they still followed Aion out of the room. Once they were gone, Chrno turned his gaze to Rosette and tried to calm her down. She still had the bed sheet around herself, trying to cover her body as much as possible.

"Rosette, it's okay," Chrno soothed as he leaned down beside her and started to rub her back to try to comfort her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at her partner.

"What's happening to me?" she stated in a panic.

"This is normal. Don't worry. I guess I forgot to tell you. If a demon mates with a human then the human turns into a demon too. I'm sorry! I should have told you before, but if it makes you feel better I think you look beautiful. Your new look is completely breath taking," Chrno explained to the blond demon.

Rosette smiled sweetly at the demon beside her and threw her arms around his neck, making the bed sheet fall to the ground in the process, but still hugged her back. He kissed the top of her head and then gently put his mouth to her ear.

"Um… I think you better get dressed before someone comes into the room," he whispered. Rosette let out a little scream of embarrassment and quickly pushed her body away from the flushed demon. The she stood and slammed the door in his face. Chrno stood up from the floor and couldn't help but chuckle at the flustered girl. He heard the shower go on and quietly sat on the bed to wait for his turn to use the bathroom.

* * *

When the door to the bathroom opened again, Rosette stepped out with a towel wrapped around her body. Her face was somewhat red because of the lack of clothing on her part. Chrno got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom with some clean clothes to take a hot shower. Once her was done, he came out of the bathroom in a clean pair of pants and a loose black shirt. He shifted his gaze to Rosette, who was sitting on the bed with the towel still wrapped around her naked body.

"What's wrong?" Chrno asked his mate as he looked at the bite mark on her neck/ Rosette's face went red again and she turned away from the other demon.

"Um…my clothes don't fit anymore," she mumbled. Chrno understood immediately. Apparently during her transformation, her body had grown a bit and had gotten more womanly attributes. Rosette's face was flushed as she tried to cover herself up more. Her metallic tail wrapped itself around her waist to help the towel stay in its place. Chrno blinked a few times and began to laugh at the embarrassed demon girl.

"What's so funny?" she retorted as she unconsciously pulled the towel tighter around herself. Chrno stopped laughing at the increase of his mate embarrassment.

"We'll ask Rizel if we can have some of her clothes. The only problem is that they won't be fitting for a nun to wear," Chrno explained as he let a big smirk appear on his face. Rosette gulped and nodded her head. She didn't have much choice in the matter. It was either that or the towel and she definitely didn't want the towel.

"Alright," she whispered as she stood up from the bed and followed the laughing purple haired demon out of the room to go visit the spider demon that would give her some clothes to wear.

* * *

That's another chapter. Hope you enjoyed.

Ja ne


	14. Quitting

I know I haven't been updating this story very often and I'm really sorry about that. I'll try to be more punctual with the updating.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade; if I did then things would have ended differently…much different.

* * *

Chapter 13 – Quitting

"This looks horrible on me," Rosette stated as she looked in the mirror. She was trying on the old clothes that Rizel had given her. The older demon hadn't wanted them, so she was glad to give them to Rosette.

"It's not that bad. It looks nice on you," Chrno stated with a light blush. He looked at her again and couldn't help but admire her figure. She was wearing a red tank top with a pair of somewhat ripped jeans. She also wore a long trench coat that went all the way to her knees. On her feet were a pair of thick black leather boots to match with her outfit. She wore a silver chain with a sapphire hanging from it. She also let her hair hang loose to give the outfit more of an effect.

"But it doesn't suit me. This style is so much different them what I usually wear," Rosette said. She looked in the mirror again and sighed.

"I guess I have no choice. Besides I'm not a full time nun yet and I'm planning on resigning. I guess I can get used to wearing this kind of thing," she told her mate. Chrno smiled and nodded his head. They opened the door and walked out. She was about to continued walking when she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. Rosette turned around to give Chrno a questioning look.

"I think I should teach you how to hide your demon form before we meet the others," Chrno stated. Rosette immediately agreed and let him help her transform into a more humanoid shape. Chrno transformed first to show her.

"Relax your body and concentrate on the form you want to take," Chrno murmured into her ear, making her shiver, but she did as she was told. Rosette took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A small wave of energy began to come off her body and all her demonic features started to disappear. When she opened her eyes again, Rosette looked human again. She was still wearing the same outfit, but she looked a little older.

"That's better," Chrno said, as he looked her over.

"I guess…it's going to take a lot of getting used to. Being a demon is somewhat difficult to image. Can you teach me everything you know?" Rosette asked as she gave him a puppy eyed look. They began to walk towards the dinning hall.

"Sure," Chrno stuttered.

Rosette smirked happily and continued to walk towards the dinning hall. When they reached their destination, they entered the room and sat down at the table.

"Sorry we're late. We had a bit of a problem," Chrno stated. He glanced at Aion, who was now staring at Rosette with a lop-sided grin. He whistled at her as he looked at her new body. This made Chrno growl angrily at his brother. Aion quickly turned away from Rosette before Chrno tore him to pieces.

"Hands off Aion! You disgust me! Can you stop being such a womanizer for 5 minutes!" Rosette yelled in her rage. The way Aion had been looking at her was making her sick.

"I object to that comment, but…I must say that I love you new look. You look hot!" he announced. He would have said more, but Chrno chose that moment to get out of his seat and punch Aion in the face. Aion almost fell out of his chair, but he managed to keep his balance during the commotion.

"Don't touch her! She's my mate!" he warned. Then he stomped back to his seat.

"Mate?" Joshua asked.

"Mating…doesn't that mean that…oh…" Sister Kate responded as she glanced at Rosette and Chrno.

"I guess that means that you're resigning as a nun," Remington said. Rosette nodded and looked away in shame.

"It's okay," Sister Kate comforted.

"You're leaving!" Azmaria shouted. There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

Another nod.

"Well, she was going to leave sooner or later. She only wanted to find Joshua, so she would've left at some point," Satella stated. Fiore nodded to show her agreement.

"Rosette! I love the new look! It's about time that Chrno found himself a mate. I knew you two would end up together. You're just perfect for each other," Sheda cried out as she left her seat to hug Rosette, who happily hugged her back. When Sheda went back to her seat, Rosette turned her attention back to Rizel.

"Thank you for giving me your clothes," she thanked.

"No problem. It was my pleasure, but I must say something. Before I thought you were an annoying twit, but it seems that I've grown fond of you so I'm happy that you're here," Rizel stated. Everyone almost fell out of his or her chair from shock.

'_I guess she actually has a soft side,'_ Rosette thought.

'_But she doesn't exactly like to show it to people. I guess that means that she considers you a friend_,' someone's voice said in her head. It sounded like Chrno, but Rosette wasn't exactly sure.

'_Chrno?_' she asked hesitantly.

'_What?_' was the response.

'_Oh me God! This is so cool. Does this mean that I can hear everything you think?_' she questioned.

'_No, I can block some of thoughts. Let's listen to the rest of the conversation_,' he said. Rosette shifted her gaze to Aion, who was now talking freely with Vid and Jenai.

"What do you think of Rosette?" Aion asked the two demons.

"If Rizel likes her then she's okay, but I still think that humans are worthless," Jenai stated. Aion sighed.

"Technically she's not human anymore. What do you think Vid?" Aion said. Vid gave him an ok sign and smirked.

"Good! So now that everyone agrees, Rosette will be officially living with us in Eden with Chrno. She's going to be a sinner like all of us. Isn't that great," Aion exclaimed cheerfully.

"I like the first part, but if I become a sinner, doesn't that make me a traitor to all of pandemonium? Well…whatever. Sure, I'd love to join your group," Rosette agreed.

"Rosette!" Remington protested. Rosette looked at the priest and gave him a comforting smile.

"I'll be okay. It's not like I'm going to destroy the world. Besides, if Aion does anything stupid then we can correct him immediately," Rosette explained. Remington agreed with the blond demons request and sighed in exasperation.

"Wasn't there a special reason why you called us here?" Satella questioned with a bored tone.

"Yes, the war that was declared apon the two races had been put on hold. Apparently the two representatives of both sides actually managed to agree on something to take a little break. Their real decision with be next week," Aion explained.

"Break?" Chrno repeated. Sister Kate and Remington gazed closely at the white haired demon.

"Yes, they wanted to rethink this whole war business and think about their strategy," Rizel added. Azmaria and Joshua looked at each other in confusion.

"Basically, we have a week of vacation until they make up their minds," Rosette stated. Azmaria and Joshua gave a little 'oh' to show that they understood. Rosette turned her attention back to the other people in the room.

"What are we going to do until then?" she asked. Everyone stared at her with a blank look. They blinked a few times at her and gulped when her eyes narrowed in anger.

"What's all the staring for! I'm bored and I want to do something new. I've never been to the beach before. Can we please go there for a little vacation," Rosette begged as she gave them all a pleading look. Chrno was the first to cave in.

"I'll go with you," he told her. This comment made him receive a brilliant smile that left him a bit light headed. Seeing the reaction of his brother, Aion decided to earn himself a smile too.

"I'll come too! I can't wait to see you in a bathing suit. You'll probably look gorgeous," he stated. Rosette glared at him.

"Pervert," she muttered angrily. Then she stood abruptly from her chair and stomped away. Chrno growled at his womanizing brother and then followed his mate out of the room.

"What did I do?" Aion said innocently. This earned him angry stares from Sheda and Rizel, who just got off their seats and walked away from the perverted demon. Sister Kate gave Aion one of her famous glares and stormed off. Remington, Azmaria and Joshua followed her closely behind. Aion shifted his gaze to Jenai and Vid.

"What did I do wrong?" Aion asked again. Vid decided to ignore him and walked away, leaving Jenai alone with the other demon.

"You're disgusting," Jenai murmured as he got up and left the room. Aion blinked a few times and was left alone to ponder his question.

* * *

"Rosette! Wait up!" Chrno exclaimed as he ran up to the female demon. Rosette stopped in her tracks and twirled around to face her mate. A look of pure rage was plastered on her face.

"That bastard! He's such a pig. That man disgusts me to no end!" Rosette yelled. She was clearly upset about what Aion had said to her. "Why were you just staring at him and doing nothing," she added hotly.

"Well…I did glare at him, but you left so I didn't have time to hit the idiot. I'm sorry," Chrno apologized. He gave the blond haired demon a sincere look, which only made her angrier.

"You mean this is my fault! You're going to regret saying that!" she shouted. She was about to hit Chrno when she suddenly transformed into her demonic form. Her wings and tail formed out of nowhere and her fangs, claws and horns grew. She had transformed without even realizing it.

"Ah! What's happening to me!" she screamed. Her rage had turned to distress and Chrno was immediately by her side.

"It's okay Rosette. You simply transformed into your demon form. Your emotions are completely chaotic, which is causing your forms to be in disarray. It's okay. You just need to calm down and relax," Chrno explained as he put his hands on her shoulders. Her breathing calmed and a bright golden light surrounded her. When the light disappeared Rosette was back in her human form again. She relaxed and almost managed to smile.

"Let's go get ready. We're going to the beach after all," Chrno stated. Now that made her smile.

* * *

Finally! That was actually the longest chapter that I've typing in a while. I only realized halfway that I keep on spelling Azmaria's name wrong and I keep forgetting to change it, I feel really stupid because of that. Anyways, I hoped you like it. I'll try to update more often.

Please Review.

Ja ne


	15. Swimming

Yes. I know I haven't typed in a long time, but I've been busy…okay that's a straight lie. I just don't like typing…that much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade. If I did then things would have ended much differently in the manga and in the anime.

* * *

Chapter 14 – Swimming

"Are you ready yet!" Satella shouted as she picked up her bags. She had gone home to get a few things and she was now ready to go to the beach to have fun.

"I'm coming!" Rosette answered as she ran out of her room with a small suitcase in her hand. Chrno walked behind her carrying his own bags.

"We're ready," he stated, "Who is going to be coming with us?"

"Um…I know that Sister Kate, Remington and Vid aren't coming, but I don't know about the others. I found the prefect place to go to the beach. I even rented out a house foe the whole week. It's going to be a nice vacation," the jewel witch explained to the two demons.

"Well, let's go get Fiore, Joshua and Azumaria and leave. The others that are coming with us will catch up to us at some point," Rosette stated. Satella nodded and left to find the mentioned people. Rosette turned to Chrno, who instantly gave her a warm smile.

"How are we going to get there? I still don't know how to fly," Rosette told him.

"I can carry you. Maybe while we're there I can teach you how to use your powers properly. Would you like that?" Chrno offered. Rosette nodded her head and hugged Chrno. He transformed into his demonic form and picked her up. His black devil wings formed with all of his other demonic features. Satella appeared with the others following her and they all got ready to leave. Once they were ready, they all left for the house that Satella had told them about. When they got there, they all settled on the hot sand and headed towards the house that was situated closest to them.

"Where are you going?" Satella asked to the retreating figures. Chrno and Rosette turned around to face the somewhat upset jewel with.

"I thought that you said that you rented a house for us to stay in?" Rosette stated. A worried expression crossed her face as she spoke.

"Yes, but I didn't say which one was yours," she replied.

"Huh! I don't get it. Did you rent more than one?" Rosette asked. Satella nodded her head and smirked proudly. "Stupid rich people," Rosette mumbled under her breath.

"So…which one do we go in?" Chrno questioned as he noticed that his mate's temper was beginning to rise, which was never a good thing. He could almost fell the intense waves of energy rolling off of her body.

"That one," Satella said while she pointed at the house that was farthest away. It had vines that were growing over the red brick walls and stopped about half way from the top. The roof was white and the windows panels were really beautiful. There was also a porch that was facing the beach, so they had a nice view of the water. Rosette and Chrno headed towards the house while Satella directed the others to their new temporary dwellings. Rosette opened the hard wood door and slowly walked into the small cottage like building. She was about to look around when…

"Hi there!" Aion exclaimed as he suddenly popped up in front of Rosette. Rosette shrieked in fright and lost her balance. If Chrno hadn't caught her, she would've fallen onto the ground. She began to glare at the white haired demon and let out a threatening growl. Anyone could tell that she wasn't pleased with the sudden appearance.

"Um…Aion, I think you should back off. Rosette looks really angry," Rizel told her leader as she appeared behind him with Sheda and Jenai. Aion quickly shrugged her off and continued to annoy the blond devil.

"You should listen to her, Aion. Rosette looks like she's ready to kill you," Jenai warned. Sheda hastily agreed and hid behind the bigger male demon.

"Nonsense! She knows that I'm just playing around. Right Rosette?" Aion said as he asked the girl in Chrno's arms for her opinion. Rosette's eyes twitched a few times.

"Get out," she managed to say in a calm yet forced tone. Aion gulped. He didn't like the tone that she was using with him.

"Rosette? Are you alright?" Aion asked.

"Get out now! There is no way I'm staying in the same house as you, so get out before I throw you out!" Rosette shouted. Aion quickly obeyed her orders and ran out of the front door. He had seen the murderous glint in her eyes and he immediately knew that it was time to get out.

"He was out of here fast," Sheda stated. Rizel walked up to them and sighed.

"He's such an idiot," she grumbled. Rosette began mumbling something about a pervert that should be wiped out from the face of the earth. She turned her attention to Rizel and Sheda.

"Don't worry about Aion. He's not staying here with you. We were just coming to say hello, but Aion started to act like an idiot," Sheda apologized as she gave the blond devil a sincere look.

"Its okay…just keep that 'thing' away from me and everything will be fine," Rosette replied. Her anger was slowly decreasing so she was actually starting to calm down. Rizel quickly nodded and pushed her companion out of the room. Once they were gone, Chrno sighed and looked at his mate, who was resting peacefully in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Rosette questioned as she took his sigh as a bad sign.

"Nothing. It's just that I'm glad they're gone. I can't believe that idiot is my brother," he mumbled under his breath.

"Me neither," she replied. She pulled away from the close embrace and picked up her bag, which had fallen from her hands when Aion had surprised her. She took them and headed towards the nearest room, which happened to be a bedroom. Chrno joined her in the room a few minutes later. He gulped and regarded her with an embarrassed stare.

"Um…there's only one bedroom," he announced as a light blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Okay…I guess we'll have to share. I'll just leave my stuff here and go swim for a bit. Rizel gave me more clothes, but the swim suit she gave me is bit skimpy," she explained. Chrno blinked a few times and gave her a confused look.

'_God! He's really dense,' _Rosette though to herself. She turned around and left the house before heading towards the beach. She heard a small rustle behind her and she immediately knew that Chrno was quietly following her.

Once she was at the edge of the water, she took off her clothes to reveal the swimsuit she was wearing underneath. It a two piece blue bathing suit. Chrno could see he embarrassed flush on her face because she wasn't used to showing off so much skin in public. She slowly began to walk into the water, letting the cold salt solution refresh her.

"That feels so good!" she exclaimed in her happiness as she splashed around in the water. Laughter could be heard from her as she ran around. Her previous anger had long disappeared, leaving only the happiness behind. Rosette stopped her movements for a small instant and turned her attention to the lonely figure on the beach.

"Come on Chrno!" she screamed at him. He didn't move. She shrugged and went farther out in the open. She stopped swimming when her feet couldn't touch the sandy bottom. She was about to swim back to the figure waiting for her, but something suddenly wrapped around her foot, pulling her into the water. Rosette swallowed a large amount of seawater in her surprise. Her arms began to flail around in her sudden panic.

Chrno had been watching her swim, but when he suddenly saw her get pulled underwater he almost freaked. Almost. He immediately tried to run to her, but as soon as he hit the deep waters, he sunk to the bottom.

'_Shit! I forgot…I can't swim!' _he thought as he tried to swim back to back to the surface, which only caused him to sink faster.

Rosette saw Chrno sinking to the bottom of the ocean and quickly tried to free herself from her captor. She heard a small ripping sound and a piece of algae floated to the surface of the water. Her foot was free from its confinement, so she quickly swam towards her drowning mate. Once she was in the spot where he had sunk, she dived to collect his limp body. She dragged him back to the surface and swam towards the shore. Once they were on dry ground, Chrno gasped for air and quickly opened his eyes. His eyes searched franticly for Rosette, his eyes landed on her and he quickly sighed in relief.

"You idiot! Why didn't you tell me that you couldn't swim?" Rosette exclaimed in anger. Even though she was angry, she smiled and let out a small giggle.

'_Imagine that. The great Chrno, the killer of a hundred demons, can't swim. That's really funny,' _she thought. Chrno cheeks turned red and he tried to avoid his mate's eye.

'_Well, it's not my fault that I didn't learn. I'm a warrior, not a child,'_ he complained.

'_Oops, I forgot that you could read my mind,' _she replied into his head. '_Anyways, I could teach you how to swim.'_

'_Really!'_

'_Sure. You're going to be teaching me how to use my demonic powers, so surely I can teach you at least to float on water, because no offence Chrno, but that was just pathetic,' _she stated. She grinned in triumph as an embarrassed blush appeared on his face.

"Oh come on…it's not that bad," Chrno muttered.

"Let's go back to the house. I heard Satella speaking about having dinner at her house. We have to get clean. I promise I won't tell a soul about you little secret, so hurry up!" Rosette urged. She grabbed Chrno's arm and helped him get back to his feet.

"Okay," he agreed.

They walked across the beach and headed towards their temporary settlement. They entered the building and got their bags, which were still in their bedroom. Rosette took out some clothes and headed for the bathroom to take a shower. Chrno used his demonic hearing and heard the water turn on, so he sat on the bed and waited for his turn to come.

When Rosette came out of the bathroom, she was wearing a long black dress with to sleeves. There were slits that went to her thighs on either side of the dress. He blond hair was wet and clung to her face. Chrno gawked at her and smiled. He got up and kissed her on the cheek. Before she could say anything, he ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. When he came out, he was wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Chrno noticed that Rosette had dried her hair and combed in nicely. At the moment, she was putting small curls into her hair. She was also wearing a sapphire necklace on a silver chain.

"Why are we dressed up?" Chrno questioned.

"Satella talked to us about going to a fancy restaurant. Everyone had been invited. Meaning that Aion is going to be there too, so try to keep him away from me as much as possible or else you won't have a brother for very much longer," she warned her mate.

"Don't worry, I will. I'm still angry about the comment that he made the other day," Chrno muttered angrily.

"Oh! You mean the one where he said that I should dump you and become his mate? That's disgusting! I could practically see him drooling," Rosette said as she shuddered at the memory. She heard Chrno growl and laughed at his childish antics, but she was glad that he cared enough to protect her from his disturbed brother.

"If he comes close to touching you then I'll rip into pieces," Chrno warned silently.

"Thank you," she whispered as she gave him a loving glance.

"Huh?"

Rosette shook her head and smiled.

"Never mind. Let's go. They'll be waiting for us," she said as she took his hand and pulled him out of the room, the smile still on her face.

* * *

That was long. At least typing wise.

Please Review.

Ja ne


	16. Lesson

Let's just get on with the typing already. I just got up and I'm not in the mood to talk.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

Chapter 15 – Lesson 

Rosette and Chrno returned to their little cottage totally exhausted. Satella had brought everyone to an expensive restaurant and she had ordered a lot of alcohol. Rosette was extremely grateful that with her new demonic powers, she was able to consume large amounts of alcohol without getting drunk. The jewel witch had ordered her to become her drinking partner and she kept on shoving drinks into her face. Chrno, on the other hand, couldn't even hold his liquor at all. Even if he was a devil, he couldn't hold large quantities of alcohol at all. Unlike Aion, who was happily drinking the stuff by the galleon. After his first glass, Chrno appeared to be a bit tipsy and it gradually increased as the other devils forced him to swallow several barrels full of vodka. Now that happened to be some very strong alcohol. Rosette was now carrying her smashed mate on her back and placed him on the bed. The poor man drank until he had fallen out of his chair unconscious.

"I feel really sick," Rosette stated. After Satella had passed out, Rizel had pulled her away for another drinking contest, she had won because the spider demon had already won a contest against Aion and was still completely smashed.

Rosette sighed and sat down on the bed beside her snoring mate.

"Stop snoring!" she exclaimed as she hit her fist on Chrno's head. He lit out a little whimper, but stayed quiet. She lay down on the bed and snuggled up to her mate. Soon afterwards, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Chrno woke up with a major hangover. He looked around the room and gave it a questioning stare. 

'_How did I get here? I was at the restaurant drinking with Aion. That's the last thing I remember. Crap! What happened after that…' _he thought. He felt someone shift beside him and his eyes darted towards the movement, where he saw a sleepy Rosette. '_She must have carried me home. My head really hurts.'_

'_Shut up! You're making too much noise!' _Rosette yelled into his head. Chrno cringed in pain as Rosette's extremely loud voice came into his head. He took a glance at the woman beside him and saw her shift uneasily in her sleep. After a while, Rosette gave up and opened her eyes only to be blinded by the blazing sun.

"Who left the curtains open!" she exclaimed angrily as her head began to pound. '_Great, I have a huge hangover. This is just what I need…more pain,' _she thought sarcastically.

"That was you," Chrno said as he answered her previous question. Rosette sighed. She couldn't argue because it had been her that had opened the curtains the day before.

"What are we doing today?" she asked sleepily.

"Um…I don't know. We're on vacation until the beginning of the war starts, so we can do whatever we want," Chrno explained.

"Anything?" Rosette said.

Chrno gulped and nodded. He didn't like the dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Well, then you can teach me how to use my demonic powers. You did promise. Please…" she begged as she gave him a puppy eyed look. _'Crap! I had totally forgotten about that. I did promise so I guess I'll go through with it,' _he thought quickly.

"Sure…I'll teach you, but only if you teach me how to swim," he stated.

"Deal!" she said, "Besides it's totally embarrassing to have a husband who can't even float on top of water. I mean even a child can do something as simple as that."

Chrno blushed and nodded his head.

"When do you want to start?" he questioned.

"Now! I'll just get changed. Meet me outside!" Rosette called out as she bolted out of the bed and grabbed some clothes. She turned around and pushed Chrno out of the room, so she could change in peace. Chrno sighed at his hyperactive mate and headed outside to wait for her. She came out soon, wearing a black shirt and a pair of baggy pants.

Chrno sweat dropped.

"That's going to be hard to move in," he warned the blond woman. Rosette huffed and completely ignored him.

"Anyways, first relax and transform into your demon form," Chrno said. He took a deep breath and transformed in front of her. The wind picked up around him and swiftly disappeared when he had transformed.

"Okay. That's easy," she stated as she relaxed and copied Chrno's movements. As she transformed, her outfit changed into something more suitable for fighting. It was a black tank top with no straps and a pair of loose leather pants. The shirt stopped a few inches below her breasts to show off her well-toned stomach.

"What the…" Rosette said as she looked at her new outfit.

"Well, that's better to fight in," Chrno said. Rosette huffed and made her fluffy ears twitch a few times. She took a small glance at her new demonic features and touched the three gems on her forehead.

"No matter how many times I see myself like this I'll never get used to it," she told her purple haired demon. His metallic tail had unconsciously wrapped itself around his waist and his black cape was blowing in the wind.

"You'll get used to it…eventually. Now, let's start your training. Are you able to move your tail?" he asked as his expression turned serious. Rosette blinked and thought about the metal tail that hung limply from the back of her head. She tried to move it, but she was having a lot of difficulties. Though she did manage to make it twitch.

Chrno sighed and walked towards her, his own tail unwrapping itself from his waist to swing back and forth behind him.

"Stop trying so hard. Your tail is a part of your body, it should react to your thoughts," he said. Rosette relaxed and tried again, but this time her tail actually moved and wrapped itself around her waist like Chrno had done earlier.

"I got it!" she exclaimed happily.

"Good. We'll work on its speed and reflexes. Your tail is usually really useful when you're battling many enemies," he explained.

"Um…okay," she stammered in worry. He picked up a few bricks and tossed one up and down like a baseball. Rosette gulped and her eyes followed the thick red brick.

"Try to slice these bricks with your tail. I'll do this until you don't have to look to see something coming your way. You'll get better and better each time you practice. Your speed will increase drastically and so will your reflexes," he said.

Rosette nodded her head numbly and continued to look at he heavy bricks.

'_This is going to hurt,'_ she thought. She gulped as Chrno threw the brick and at that moment she only had one idea in her head. She didn't even realized how right she had been. It hurt a lot.

* * *

Ha! Chrno is throwing bricks at his mate. Rosette is probably regretting the fact that she wanted to train her powers now. Poor girl. 

Please Review your comments.

Ja ne


	17. Months

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

Chapter 16 – Months

Months had passed since Rosette and Chrno's training lesson. She had improved a great deal. She was now as strong as Chrno, if not stronger than the demon. It was their eighth month training together on the beach. Everyone was enjoying himself or herself. Chrno even learned how to swim. Now they were just waiting for the decision about the war.

"Hurry up Rosette! We don't have all day," Chrno exclaimed as he waited on the beach in their usual spot for training. Soon afterwards, Rosette came running towards him, already transformed into her devil form. She had two swords in her hands. She quickly tossed one over to Chrno and held the other one tightly in her hands. They had begun training with weapons since Rosette had already mastered her control over her demonic powers.

"Sorry Chrno. I wanted to take a shower," she answered as she got into a fighting stance. Her blade was situated in her hands as she got into a defence pose. Chrno took a small glance at his own blade, and then he decided to charge at the blond devil. He lifted up his blade and slammed it into her blade. The resonating sound of clashing metal could be heard throughout the whole area. Rosette had blocked his charge. She pushed his blade away and ducked as he tried to swing the sword at her. She thrust her sword forward until it stopped right in front of Chrno's throat. He gulped and immediately dropped his weapon to show his surrender.

"I win again!" she screamed happily. She jumped up and down to show her happiness. Chrno smiled at her antics and went to go pick up his discarded weapon.

"You're getting better," he stated. "Let's stop training since…"

"Chrno! Rosette!" someone yelled. A figure was running towards them. As the figure approached, the two devils noticed that it was Azmaria running towards them. Rosette jumped high into the air and landed in front of Azmaria, surprising her and making her fall backwards into the sand.

"What's wrong?" Rosette asked.

"It's terrible!" she stuttered. She seemed to be shaking as she looked at Rosette. "I'm never going to get used to seeing you like that," she added in her fright. Rosette sighed and reverted back into her humanoid form. Chrno did the same thing when he walked up behind him.

"What's happening?" he asked. Azmaria fidgeted a bit and gave them a pleading look.

"Satella wants to see you immediately. She says it's really important," she stated as she tried to catch her breath. Rosette and Chrno looked at each other and nodded. They quickly transformed back into their devil forms and spread their wings wide. Rosette grabbed the small apostle into her arms and flew into the air. Chrno followed them closely behind. Azmaria screamed loudly as they shot through the air. Rosette's demon ears twitched painfully because she the girl was screaming in her ears. Azmaria noticed the small gesture and instantly felt guilty.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. She sighed and gave the blond woman a sincere look. "I'm still a bit nervous when I'm around you. I guess it will take time until I'm used to seeing you like this."

Rosette stayed quiet. Azmaria began to get nervous when her idol stayed quiet. She began to think that Rosette was starting to hate her, so she felt tears forming in the depths of her ruby eyes. Rosette landed on the sand in front of Satella's house and sighed in annoyance. She could smell Azmaria's tears in the air. She rubbed her sore ears. That scream had really hurt her ears because the little girl had been so close to her.

"Don't worry Azumaria. I don't hate you. It's just that my ears are really sensitive now. Don't worry. I'm still me, so you don't have to act scared. I would never hurt you," Rosette explained. Chrno landed beside her and smiled at the sad apostle girl.

"She's right. We'll never change. Our appearance may have been altered, but in the inside we're still the same people you met," he added. Azmaria smiled and wiped the stray tears from her eyes. Azmaria regained her composure and led the two mated into the nicely decorated house. Rosette and Chrno were brought into a large dining hall, where everyone was already seated. Aion gave Rosette a perverted grin, which she quietly ignored. She sat down beside Sheda and Rizel and looked at Satella, who was at the head of the table. Chrno and Azmaria sat down next to each other near the jewel witch. Aion was on the other side and there was no one sitting near him. Only Jenai was there. Chrno turned to Satella.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"The decision about the war has been decided. The break was used to regroup their forces. Now they're ready to start. At this exact moment, human's are marching through the gate that will lead them to pandemonium," Satella explained as she gave everyone a severe look.

"What do you want us to do?" Aion stated from his side of the table.

"Interfere," Rosette said simply. "If we allow this war to happen, then the whole world will suffer the consequences and both realms will fall into chaos."

Rosette stood up from her chair and gave a glare to the white haired demon. Aion fidgeted a bit under her intense gaze. He felt uncomfortable with everyone blankly staring at him.

"Okay…I'll help out. Just stop staring at me!" he complained. Rosette shifted her gaze to Satella and grinned in triumph. She made sure that Aion could not see her smile.

'_You had that planned,'_ Chrno's voice came into her head. '_You knew that Aion would agree if you put too much pressure on him.'_

Rosette took a glance at Chrno, who was staring at her with his blood coloured eyes. She smiled at him.

'_What can I say…I'm a genius,'_ Rosette bragged.

'_What are you talking about?' _Aion's extremely loud voice rang into their heads. Rosette fell into her chair in fright and blushed in embarrassment.

'_He heard me! Crap!' _she thought. '_That's so embarrassing.'_

'_Well of course I can hear you. You are mated to my brother after all and I did say brother…' _he began. Rosette growled in annoyance, making everyone stare at her in confusion.

'_Shut up Aion!" _she shouted mentally. Then she blocked his purple-eyed demon from her head. The room was once again silent. That is until Satella decide to speak.

"The only problem is that we don't have a plan to stop this insane war. We could rush in blindly without a plan like Rosette usual does and get massacred," Satella joked. Everyone looked at Rosette to see her reaction, since she had just been indirectly insulted. She was looking out the window with a neutral expression on her face.

"Rosette? Are you okay?" Chrno asked as he looked at his mate. He had expected a sudden burst of anger, but her silence was completely surprising. Rosette blinked a few times as she continued to look out the window. She appeared to be staring at a tree.

"Rosette?" Satella said. Rosette turned around to face everyone in the room and she said…

"You know what…that's a big tree."

Everyone almost fell out of his or her chairs. They had been expecting a serious comment and they were obviously mistaken.

"Rosette! We're trying to have a serous conversation here!" Sheda shouted dramatically as she began to glare at Rosette, who just gave her a confused glance. It was obvious that she hadn't been paying attention to what was being said. Fiore sighed and turned her attention to her sister.

"Anyways…as I was saying. We need to find a plan…" Satella began.

"We don't need a plan! We should just blast our way in and demand them to stop the war!" Rosette exclaimed as huge grin appeared on her face. Chrno sweat dropped, but Aion couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing. Rosette gave him an angry glare.

"What's so funny?" Rosette demanded to know. All the inhabitants in the room stayed quiet.

"Don't be bothered by him…He's just an idiot," Rizel commented.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" Aion complained.

"Since when!" she screamed loudly, making everyone in the room recoil from her loudness. Aion cowered in his chair and went quiet.

"Wow… The will of a woman is stronger then the fist of a man," Jenai stated, which got his a glare from Rizel as well. He immediately went quiet. Chrno burst out laughing at his submissive brother. This also earned his a pissed off glare from his mate and he quieted down in his chair and tensed in fear.

"No matter how uncalled for his comment was Jenai is right!" Rosette explained. All the girls in the room burst out laughing at the guy's misfortune. Everyone else simply stated quiet in fear.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. It seems as if the men in this story are very submissive when a woman gets angry. Oh well. The part with the tree actually happened to my friend. Her boyfriend was talking to her about something important and she just through that out at him.

Review.

Ja ne


	18. Information

I have nothing to do and the computer's taking its sweet time loading for a manga I'm reading. So to keep busy I'm typing. Besides this way I'm keeping my hands busy and making the readers happy…I'm I still have some at the point.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade

* * *

Chapter 17 – Information

The meeting had just finished when Rosette burst out of the building. They hadn't been able to figure out a plan because they were constantly interrupted by the arguments between Aion and the blond ex-nun.

"We're leaving already?" Joshua questioned as he followed his sister. Rosette sighed and nodded. It seemed that she had also gotten attached to the little house that she had been given on the beach.

"We have no choice. We have a mission to accomplish. Besides, it would be extremely dangerous to stay here. A war has started and nowhere will be safe. You will be protected if you stay in Eden," Rosette explained to her brother with a sad tone and expression. Joshua nodded and left her, so that he could pack his things.

When Rosette arrived at her house, she went to her bedroom and began to put away all her things to get ready for their departure.

"You're already getting ready to leave?" Chrno said as he walked into the room. Rosette put the clothes in her hand in the suitcase.

"I might as well. We're leaving tomorrow after all. That's what Satella said," she stated. A frown appeared on her face as she looked at her mate. "Do you think we'll survive this time? This is going to be a great war."

Chrno walked up to her and hugged her body close to his. Rosette wrapped her arms around him.

"It's okay," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "Everything's going to be okay."

Rosette pulled away from him and gave him her agreement. Soon afterwards, she went back to her suitcase and started to put everything away.

"Did you already pack your things?" she asked the purple haired devil. Chrno gave her a curt nod.

"Do you want help?" he asked. Rosette shook her heads as she placed the last article of clothing within her enormous bag.

"I'm done…I'll miss this place. It's the first time that I can just relax," she stated. She lay on the bed and closed her eyes. It wasn't too long before she was asleep. Chrno sat beside her and watched her in her dreamless slumber.

"I'll do my best to protect you, my love, so don't worry," he said before he too fell asleep.

* * *

"We're finally back!" Rosette and Sheda screamed as they landed on Eden. They both ran into the building and out of sight. Chrno sweat dropped and deposited the suitcases onto the floor. He hadn't even been there for 5 minutes when Sister Kate and Remington rushed towards him.

"Chrno! We must return to the Magdalan Order. We have just received a very important message and we must get there as soon as possible," Remington exclaimed in his worry. Chrno nodded and mentally ordered Rosette to come immediately with Satella, Joshua and Azmaria. He heard a quick response as she hurried to find the humans. A few minutes later Chrno saw all four of them approaching.

"What's wrong?" Rosette asked.

"I'll explain on the way, but we need to go to the Order," he hastily replied. Rosette sensed his uneasiness and kept her questions to herself. Satella got onto one of her beast and quickly shoved everyone on it. They soon flew away and rushed to their destination. As soon as they landed at the Order, Rosette and Chrno quickly changed into their human forms, so that they wouldn't be discovered as demons. Even though they appeared human, they chose to stay hidden from others. They watched Sister Kate run to an old man that was standing in the courtyard. He seemed greatly upset.

"Sister Kate!" the man yelled.

"I'm so sorry. I was busy with other matters. Sir, please excuse my tardiness," she responded as she approached the lone figure.

"That's no excuse Sister Kate. You're the leader of this branch of the Magdalan Order. You have to be more responsible. We're in the middle of a war. We don't have to be fooling around. As the chief of all the branches I'm the one who gets in trouble because of you're mistakes," he said angrily. Rosette, from her spot in a tree, gave the chief a look full of hatred.

"I don't like that man," she whispered to Chrno, who was perched beside her.

"There's something he isn't telling us. Wait! He's starting to speak again," Chrno replied as he quieted down.

"Kate, you are aware of the war that had been going on, are you not?" he demanded. Sister Kate nodded her head, but she refused to talk.

"As the leader of this organization, I want you to join into this fight on the human side of course," he said.

'_What!' _Rosette screamed internally_, 'Chrno, this might be a problem.'_

'_I know!' _came the reply.

"I can't allow that," was Remington's reply as he walked up to the nun in distress.

"Who are you?" the chief asked in a harsh tone.

"Father Remington. I'm the representative's assistant and I cannot allow you to bring this branch into a war that doesn't concern us," he managed to say, even though he was seething with anger.

"I must agree with him. We are not involved in this and that is how it will remain!" Sister Kate exclaimed as she found the courage.

"How dare you say that to me!" the chief screeched. He glared at Sister Kate, but her glare was scarier.

"If you don't do this then I'll pull all the financial funding for this branch. You won't be able to survive," the chief said.

"We'll manage. Now leave!" she said. The chief looked as if he was about to object, but he abruptly stated quiet and stomped away mumbling someone like 'Fine be that way and starve!' Remington sighed in relief.

"How're we going to live?" he mumbled as he looked at the head nun.

"I'll be glad to help you," Satella stated as she suddenly appeared with Azmaria and Joshua. "I've got lots of money that I can spare. I'll be happy to fund you."

"Really?" Sister Kate said.

"Yes, it seems that I've become attached to this place. It would be a shame for it to disappear," she replied.

"Thank you," Remington said. He was extremely grateful and it showed.

"What do you think about all this?" Satella asked as she looked up the tree, where Chrno and Rosette were still hiding. They jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Before he left we managed to read his mind," Chrno said.

"He said something about his hatred for devils finally allowed him to declare was apon the opposite species. In other words, he's the one who declared the war. He's so powerful that he's able to declare war on the other world. Everyone had no choice but to agree," Rosette explained.

"That bastard!" Satella exclaimed.

"I thought the Magdalan Order was led by a kind ruler, not some devil hating lunatic," Joshua said. Azmaria nodded in agreement.

"He's a bad man!" she shouted innocently.

"I know he is…we have to go back. You and Satella stay here to discuss the future of this establishment. The others sill stay here and will come with you when you decide to return to Eden," Rosette stated.

"Why must you go so soon?" Azmaria asked as small droplets formed in her ruby coloured eyes.

"I must talk to Aion. It's important and it cannot wait," Chrno answered. Everyone agreed with them and he two devils transformed and flew away.

"Good luck!" Joshua screamed as he waved them goodbye.

* * *

"This is serious. If we don't stop this war, many innocent people will die because of the will of a crazy old man that despises our kind," Rosette said. Her black wings flapped a few times to increase her speed.

"Why are we always stuck with the idiots that want to destroy the world?" Chrno complained. "That man is our enemy, not pandemonium. He's the one who must be stopped."

"We must stop the humans from going into the gateway. They will die once they cross that gate. We'll have to stop them, so that we can seal the portal," Rosette explained.

"We must tell Aion about what we found out," Chrno stated as they rushed forward. With the speed they were going at, they managed to reach Eden in a small amount of time.

"Aion!" Rosette yelled as they landed on the floating palace. The white haired demon walked towards them and pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Human…bad…trying to…war. Must…stop…" Chrno panted. Aion blinked a few times and gave the two newcomers a confused look.

"Um…okay…can someone repeat that, but a bit slower," he asked.

"What he was trying to say is that we found out that the war has been caused by a mere mortal. He has great power and influence and has demanded this foolish war because of his hatred for our kind. Many humans are about to storm pandemonium. We must stop them before they get slaughtered. Although there are many humans, they will not survive against devils because their powers are too great," Rosette told him. Aion gave them a serious look and nodded.

"This is serious. I must talk to the others about this. Go to your rooms. I need to talk to Sheda. I'll come and get you when our meeting will begin," he said. Once that was said, he walked away to go see the bouncy cat girl.

"We're supposed to wait here?" Rosette said in exasperation. Chrno nodded and took her hand in his. Rosette gave him a confused look, but the golden-eyed devil just smiled at her, showing off his fangs. He gave her hand a small tug and led her to a part of Eden where she had never been before.

"Where are we?" she questioned as she entered the dark room. There was no light, but Rosette could see what surrounded her. Her nose twitched a few times as the smell of tropical flowers reached her. Chrno opened the light and a bright luminous light encircled the room. It was like a giant garden with different flowers of all kinds. There was even a huge water fountain in the middle of the room.

"It's my special garden," he stated, "I used to come here all the time to think and relax. No one comes here because they aren't able to. I put a barrier around this whole area because they would just destroy it," he added.

"If there's a barrier then why am I able to come here?" she asked.

"You're my mate. It has no effect on you," he said. They walked to the fountain. They both sat down on the ledge of the fountain and sighed.

"It's so peaceful here…" Rosette stated as she looked at her reflection in the water. She turned her attention back to Chrno, who smiled warmly at her.

"Chrno…have you ever wanted kids?" she questioned as she blushed.

"Goats?" he replied.

Rosette's eye twitched in annoyance.

"No! Not a goat you idiot! I mean children! Seriously Chrno, I can never have a serious conversation with you," she complained. She turned her face away from Chrno and ignored him. Chrno tried to catch her attention, but nothing worked, so they just calmly sat together and watched the scenery.

* * *

That's all for this chapter. I hope you like it because it took a long time to type because it was longer than usual.

Please Review.

Ja ne


	19. Planning

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

Chapter 18 – Planning

"What do you think of our situation?" Aion questioned Sheda as he gave her all the information he had just received.

"We must close the gateway to pandemonium. People will suffer needlessly if we allow them to pass through that gate," Sheda said.

"I'm guessing that Defaux is the one commanding the army? He's the demon commander after all," Aion stated as he remembered the man who had tried to kill him.

"Then we'll have to talk to him," Sheda stated.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Defaux is the only one who will allow the war to stop. Pandemonia is dead, so we can't ask her. Besides, she wouldn't help us even if she were alive. We did rip off her head to use for our own personal gain," she answered.

"Fine! I'll go tell everyone," Aion grumbled.

After a few minutes, all the sinners had gathered in Sheda's laboratory and were waiting for the meeting to start.

"What's your decision?" Chrno asked.

"We're going to close the gateway. Then we're going to have to ask Defaux to help us," Aion mumbled angrily.

"No! I don't want anything to do with that idiot!" Rizel yelled when they mentioned the other devil's name.

"Who's Defaux?" Rosette asked, completely confused.

"He's a powerful demon that tried to stop our rebellion. He wasn't powerful enough to stop us from killing pandemonia," Chrno explained.

"Stop giving him so much credit," Jenai complained.

"Pandemonia?" Rosette said.

"She was the queen of all the devils. More like a mother though because she gave birth to us all. She ruled pandemonium until we kill her," Vid stated. He rarely talked, so everyone was slightly surprised when he was the one to answer the question.

"Thanks," Rosette said.

"Now that all the explaining is done, can we get on with the plan?" Aion said.

"Yup!" Rosette replied happily.

"We're going to have to block the gateway so that no one goes in. After that, a couple of us will pass through the gate to talk to Defaux. He's the only one who will be able to stop this war, on the devils side though," Sheda explained.

"What if he can't stop them?" Chrno asked.

"He'll at least stall them," Sheda responded.

"How will we block the gateway?" Rosette asked. Sheda turned around and picked up a small black box with a few buttons.

"With this! It sends out energy that will be able to repel humans. This way, if we install this the humans won't be able to pass. The energy waves act as a signal and disrupts the portal, making it impossible for those who don't have demon powers to pass through the gate," She explained. Rosette looked at the box in the cat girl's hands and closely examined it. As she got closer, she began to feel weird vibes coming from it. Rosette shivered and inched her way back to Chrno.

"I don't like that box," she whispered into his ear.

"It's not evil. It's just sending out power waves. That's why your senses are acting up," he answered as he wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"We'll need a few volunteers to set the cube and talk to Defaux," Aion announced. All the sinner's stayed quiet.

""I'm not going back there! We almost got killed when we ran away from the place," Rizel complained.

"I'm out," Jenai said.

"Me too," Vid added quietly.

Aion sighed and passed a hand through his hair.

"We have a problem here," he said. Rosette observed the other sinners and raised her hand.

"I'll go," she announced. Chrno sighed and took a step forward.

"I'll go too. I can't let Rosette go to pandemonium all by herself," he told them. Sheda's tail twitched as she jumped forward.

"Then it's decided! Be careful and come back alive. Here take this," she said as she handed the box to Rosette. Rosette made no movement to accept the box. Chrno sensed her uneasiness and took the box from Sheda's hands.

"We'll leave immediately," he stated.

"Take care of the human causing all the trouble," Rosette added. Aion nodded as the two demons ran out the door to complete their mission.

"Good luck…" he whispered into the wind.

* * *

There's another one done now.

Review…Please…

Ja ne


	20. Precision

The computer is taking too long to load, so I'm going to pass my time doing this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

Chapter 19 – Precision

Rosette watched Chrno put the small box into his pocket. She tried to ignore the energy coming out of the small cube, but her uneasiness was getting extremely uncomfortable. Chrno sensed her turmoil and took the box out of his pocket. He examined it and pushed a small button. The energy stopped and Rosette finally relaxed as he put it back in his pocket.

"Thanks."

"No problem," he answered. They both looked at each other and quickly transformed into their demon forms. Rosette took a deep breath and was about to jump off the ledge of Eden, but string arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"Are you sure about this…?" Chrno asked. Rosette turned around and gave her mate a genuine smile. She nodded her head and pulled away from him.

"I'm sure," she answered as she jumped off the ledge, her black wings spread out to stop her fall. Chrno hastily followed the blond devil.

"What direction are we supposed to go in?" Rosette questioned as the purple haired devil caught up to her.

"Just go straight. I'll tell you when to go down," he answered. "This is going to be extremely dangerous, so be careful."

"Thanks for worrying, Chrno," Rosette said as they flew towards the portal, unsuspecting of the danger they were approaching.

* * *

"What do you mean they're gone?" Sister Kate exclaimed as she spoke to Aion.

"They left to complete a mission. What's so important that you have to talk to the, now?" he asked.

"We got some information on the man that's causing all the trouble," Satella stated. The small group of humans had just arrived when they had seen Aion walking by calmly. Sister Kate had almost jumped on him, demanding answers.

"You can tell us instead. They told us about the problem and we've reached a decision. Our plan is to block the portal, so that humans cannot enter. Then they'll speak with Defaux and ask for assistance," he explained to the lesser beings in front of him.

"Oh…"Sister Kate mumbled. She turned to Remington, who was standing behind her, beside the two smaller children. "Should we tell him?" she asked.

"Might as well. It won't make a difference since we're on the same side," he stated. Kate thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Very well. That man's name is Harold Magdalan. He's the head of all the branches of the Orders all over the world. Meaning that he's the one who created this organization…" she began to say.

"And you work for that idiot!" Aion exclaimed. Kate glared at him and he immediately went quiet.

"Anyways, as I was saying. He was the leader of our organization. A few days ago, he came to us to demand out assistance in the war. We refused his demand and he disowned our branch. We do not serve under him anymore," she continued.

"Wouldn't that cause a few problems?" Aion said.

"No, I've decided to fund them, so they are fine. We have to change the name of the Order since we cannot use the Magdalan name," Satella added as she stepped forward to give her opinion.

"How about Crusader's Order?" Aion suggested.

"I guess it's okay as a name, but it sounds lame. But we are at war now, so I guess it's appropriate," Remington stated.

"I like it. It has a nice ring to it," Azmaria stated as she and Joshua entered the conversation.

"Fine. Anyways, Harold hates devils because of what happened to him when he was a child. A rogue demon found its way to his house when he was young. His parents tried to protect themselves from his claws, but they couldn't save themselves. The devil killed his while family, but spared his life. It was because he was so miserable. The demon enjoyed watching his tear streaked face as he fell into despair, so he left him like that. Up to now, he has harboured a deep hatred for their kind. He built the Magdalan Order in order to destroy all the devils in the world," Sister Kate explained.

"What does this have to do with the war?" Aion asked.

"He is a very powerful man that has great influence over the world. He's controlling everyone by telling him or her to fight in this insane battle. People are only listening to him because they might be punished for disobeying his orders!" Remington stated as his tome showed his hatred for the elderly man.

"Meaning that he's the one we must stop!" Joshua added in his determination.

"Yes. Chrno and Rosette spoke to me a bit on that topic. We must do everything we can do on this side while the others travel to pandemonium. I would hate to think what would happen if they fail," he whispered.

* * *

Rosette and Chrno had almost reached their destination when human armaments attacked them.

"They've caught onto us!" Rosette exclaimed as she dodged a bullet.

"No! We're devils, so remember that to them we look like the enemy!" he answered back. Chrno took the small black box out of his pocket and quickly activated. The energy waves grew bigger and bigger the longer it was active.

"We must set it in a precise location for it to work," he added as he flew lower on the ground. Rosette followed him. They both landed on the ground and ran for cover as they were showered with blasts and bullets.

"Where is it supposed to go?" questioned Rosette.

"In the middle of the portal in the earth. If we put it in the wrong place the signal will react wrongly and shut down both worlds. Not even earth and pandemonium would survive the chaos explosion if we put the box in wrongly," Chrno explained. Rosette gulped.

"This is going to be way harder than I thought it was going to be," she said, as she looked at the huge military army in front of the portal.

* * *

Next.

Please review.

Ja ne


	21. Breaking and Entering

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

Chapter 20 – Breaking and Entering

"What's the plan?" Rosette asked Chrno.

"What plan? I thought we would go with the usual and charge," he answered humorously.

"Shut up! This is no time to be making fun of me. We've got a job to do!" she exclaimed.

"Fine. I'll place the box while you keep the military busy. Don't kill anyone if you can help it," he stated. Rosette nodded.

"That's fine with me. I'm not good with precise stuff," she stated as she flew into the air to catch the attention of the soldiers. Chrno lay low as he watched the ex-nun act as bait.

"You!" she yelled at the soldiers. "Come and get me! Or are you all too slow to catch me. You're such losers! Why are you even here if you don't even know how to fight properly? Go home to your mothers, you pathetic excuse of men!" she shouted as a grin appeared on her face.

Chrno sweat dropped.

'_I think she's enjoying this too much,' _he thought. Chrno slowly inched his way around the soldiers. They all had their back to him, but he could sense their rage in their aura. He tried to conceal himself within the shadows, but it was too early in the morning for they're to have shadows on the ground.

"Pathetic!" Rosette screamed again as the men tried to shoot her. "Are you men or mice?" A new scream of rage came from the troupes, so Chrno quietly moved towards the portal. What he didn't expect was a small twig on the and when he stepped on it…it snapped. A few of the men turned around and immediately spotted him.

"Demon!" they screamed.

"_Crap!' _he thought quickly as they saw him. Rosette saw the soldiers turn towards Chrno.

"Shit!" Rosette yelled as she flew towards Chrno, who was being circled by the gunners. She landed in front of him and created a barrier as they were aimed at. Multiple gunshots were heard, but none of the bullets hit their mark.

"Go Chrno!" Rosette exclaimed as she flexed her claws. She hadn't wanted to fight, but now she had no choice. Chrno nodded and dashed towards the portal, not daring to look back.

Rosette scratched the soldier closest to her, making sure not to kill him. Her tail shot forward and wrapped itself around the weapons and then pulled the weapons out of their hands.

"Hurry Chrno! I don't want to hurt them, but they're getting on my nerves!" she yelled.

"Chrno ran to the portal and got to his knees. He was about at the middle, so he started to dig. Once he was deep enough within the ground, he placed the box there. The energy waves were extremely powerful now. As soon as the box was placed on the ground, it latched onto the soil and showed his a wide screen. It read '10 seconds until explosion. Better run.' Chrno's eyes widened as he scampered away from the box

"Hit the deck!" he shouted. Rosette turned around and spotted the box. Her reaction was instant. Rosette lay on the ground and put her hands over her fluffy ears. She closed her eyes and mouth and waited for the explosion. They didn't have to wait long, the huge blast shook the earth and managed to blow away some of the soldiers.

Rosette slowly opened her eyes and got up.

"Sheda could have warned us about that!" she yelled.

"She probably thought we wouldn't accept the mission if we knew we were carrying a ticking time bomb," Chrno stated. They turned around to look at the portal, but they were surprised to see that it had turned pale red instead of the transparent colour it had been before.

"Wow!" Rosette exclaimed. "We better go before the soldiers wake up," she added as she looked at the unconscious warriors that had been blown away by the blast.

"Good thinking," he said as he rushed towards the portal and Rosette followed him.

"Do you still want to do this?" Chrno asked as he tool a glance at his mate.

"Yes, I said I would do it so I will," she responded as she grabbed his hand. They both took a deep breath and jumped through the portal.

* * *

Aion felt Chrno and Rosette's auras disappear as soon as the explosion was over. The blast had sent out a supersonic wave that had managed to reach Eden. Aion walked to the edge and sighed. He was holding a white and a red rose.

"From this point, we won't know if you're alive or dead. Good luck or goodbye Rosette," he whispered as he let the white rose fall off the ledge. It fell through the clouds and disappeared from sight. Aion lifted the red rose to his face.

"Good luck brother…if you're not already dead. I'll miss you," he stated as he gave the rose a small kiss before letting it fall to join its partner. As soon as he was done, he turned around and walked back to the others. He had a job to do.

"It's time to do a little research," he said as he walked away.

* * *

Rosette and Chrno were passing through the portal. Light began to surround their bodies and they started to vanish from the energy stream that they had entered. They felt their feet land on the ground and they looked around. They had finally reached pandemonium. The world of demons.

* * *

I hoped you liked that.

Please Review.

Ja ne


	22. Entering Pandemonium

I know that I haven't been typing for a while, but I decided to take a break for a while. Thankfully it wasn't as long as the previous one, but hey whatever.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

Chapter 21 – Entering Pandemonium

Rosette looked around herself to gaze at the new area she had entered. Pandemonium had a strange eerie glow that seemed to surround everything.

"This is the place where you were born?" Rosette questioned. Chrno didn't say anything, but he nodded his head.

"It's not exactly the happiest place to be," he stated as they started to walk. There was a huge fortress in front of them, which is where they would be heading. As they were walking, two very ugly demons descended from the sky and got ready to attack. Rosette and Chrno just stared at them like they were idiots.

"It's seems that the humans have managed to find demons to work on their side. If that is so then we shall destroy you," one of the ugly demons said. They were both male lizard, which explained why they were covered in scaled.

"There are only three problems with that. 1-Humans hate our guts. 2-Even though we actually do want to kill you, we're here to help you no matter how much we hate you. And 3-We hate them too," Rosette explained easily as she gave the two lizards a death glare. They gulped in fear.

"Now, take us to Defaux before she gets really angry!" Chrno grumbled as he tried to restrain Rosette, who wanted to jumped at the two lizards and claw them to death. The other demons quickly nodded. Two scaly black wings appeared on their backs and they flew into the air. Chrno and Rosette spread their wings wide and rose into the air to follow them. They were lead to the fortress and quietly entered the building, where Defaux was already waiting for them in one of the rooms. He was tall man with a thick black beard and a big black hat. He wore a strange suit and he wouldn't stop picking small hairs off of his beard.

Rosette's eye twitched as she watched him do that obsessive movement.

"Stop that!" she shouted as her patience reached its peak. Defaux didn't listen to her. He completely ignored her. His attention was actually on Chrno and he was glaring at the purple haired demon, who equally glared at him with an intense glare of his own.

"What are you doing here sinner?" he said.

"We're here to explain something and ask a favour," Chrno stated. Defaux raised an eyebrow at that.

"You need a favour from ME. What makes you think that I'll help you after you killed our queen, our mother," Defaux stated as his anger spiked. Rosette watched the exchange between the two devils until she had enough. She stepped forward and put her sword up to Defaux's neck. The blade shone close to his skin as he gulped.

"This isn't a favour. It's a demand. Live or die. It's your choice," she whispered in a deadly voice that made both males in the room shudder.

"Depends on what the favour is," Defaux managed to murmur as Rosette pushed the blade lightly into his neck. A trickle of blood leaked down his neck.

"We need you to stop the attack," Chrno answered before Rosette lost the remainder of her patience.

"Never! They'll destroy us if we don't fight back! I can't believe you're taking the human side," he muttered.

Rosette began to see red as she growled fiercely. It took a lot of self-control not to slice his head.

"Don't degrade us like that. The humans cannot pass through the gates anymore. There is no reason why you have to continue to fight. We're taking care of the trouble on that side. We don't need more trouble on our side of the gate so withdraw your troops! Now!" she shouted. Defaux nodded his head numbly and sent a mental message to one of his soldiers. Rosette dropped him to the ground and sheathed her sword. She walked over to her mate and rested her head on his shoulder. Defaux watched this open display of affection with an amused look.

"She's human. Well, she used to be," he corrected. Chrno nodded his head and stopped glaring at his past enemy.

"I'm guessing that we can at least explain everything to you," Chrno explained.

"That would be helpful," he answered. Chrno began to recount the story to the older devil. When he was done, Defaux understood their predicament.

"I guess that this means that you're going back now," Defaux said. At their nods, he continued to talk, "This doesn't mean that I forgive you for what you did to pandemonia," he added as they began to walk away. Chrno stopped for a moment and gave him a sad look.

'I know," then he walked away. Rosette followed him. They walked out of the castle and headed back towards the portal. They hadn't even taken a few steps out of the fortress when a net fell on top of Chrno and Rosette. A group of devils appeared in front of them and smirked at Chrno.

"We've caught the sinner! Take him to our boss!" one of the devils ordered. Another one dragged a struggling Chrno out of view.

"What do we do with the female?" a snake devils asked as he pointed at Rosette.

"She must have been caught by mistake. Tie the net to a branch. Someone will help her at some point," the leader, a bird devil, replied.

"But she's Chrno's…" the snake devil started to say.

"Quiet! Don't question me!" the leader shouted. The other demon nodded and did as he was told. After they were done, they flew away, leaving Rosette stuck where she was. Rosette started growling and waited for someone to cut her down. It was a demonic net so she couldn't use her powers to get out.

'_Chrno,_' she thought sadly.

'_What?_' came the quick reply. Rosette looked around herself to look for her missing companion.

'_Chrno is that you?' _she asked mentally

'_Yes.'_

'_I guess our telepathy still works. Are you okay?' _she said.

'_Yes, but they locked me up. I've been chained to a wall and I can't see anything because of a stupid blindfold. I can't use my powers, but my nose tells me that I'm somewhere underground because of all the dirt I smell. How are you doing?' _he asked. He heard her sigh.

'_I'm currently hanging from a tree in a net, but other than that I'm okay,'_ she replied. She began to fidget in the net, anxious to be free. She noticed a group of dog demons and cat demons walking towards her.

"Hey!" she exclaimed. "Up here!"

The group stopped and glanced at her.

"Can you help me?" she asked as she gave them a pleading look. One of the dog demons nodded and walked up to the rope holding her up and hastily sliced it with his claws. Rosette fell out of the net and landed in the dog demon's arms. She gazed at him for a minute. He had long silver hair and sharp brown eyes. He also had black stripes on his face and pointed ears.

'_Wow…he's cute._' Rosette thought.

'_Who's cute?_' Chrno cried out mentally

'_Oops…no offence Chrno… that's not what I meant,'_ she responded. The dog demon that was holding her cleared his throat to catch her attention. Rosette looked up into his brown eyes.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble," she apologized as he put he down. One of the cat demons bounced up to her and smiled brightly. She had furry brown cat ears on her head and also had a long fluffy tail. Her hair was chocolate brown and her eyes were gold.

"What happened?" she asked.

"My mate was kidnapped," she stated as she looked longingly in the direction that Chrno had disappeared in. The dog demon that had caught her noticed this look and sighed.

"We'll help you," he said.

* * *

Chrno and Rosette have been separated. There's also a new group that's appeared. I wonder what's going to happen. I don't even remember…

Please Review.

Ja ne


	23. Cats and Dogs

Have any of you ever watched Hunter X Hunter? It's actually really good. My favourite character is Killua. He's awesome! Anyways, I should probably get back to topic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

Chapter 22 – Cats and Dogs

"You will!" Rosette exclaimed happily. He nodded and looked at his companion, who also nodded.

"Thank you," she cried as she hugged him. She quickly pulled away and apologized for her boldness. "What's your name?" she questioned.

"Reichu. I'm a dog demon as you've probably noticed," he replied as he showed her his big fluffy tail. "What kind of demon are you?" he asked.

"Um…" she stammered.

'_Chrno help me here. What kind of demons are we?' _she asked him.

'_We're powerful demons so we don't need to have a specific animal to base ourselves on,' _he replied. Rosette silently thanked him and turned back towards Reichu, who was looking at her curiously.

"I'm just a high class devil. I was told that by my mate," she responded. She looked at the group of dog demons. There were two more females and two males. The cat demon group had three boys and one girl.

"Hello everyone! My name is Rosette Christopher. I'm very grateful that you're helping me," she thanked them as she gave them a curt bow.

"No problem," answered the female brown haired cat demon that had spoken earlier. "My name is Kaitra. It's a pleasure to meet you Rosette."

"Same here," Rosette responded politely.

"Come with us. We'll bring you to our headquarters," a male black haired dog demon said. His hair was short and the tip of his hair was white. His eyes were silver and he had a long fluffy tail like all the others. Rosette followed them all the way to their base. As she entered the small building, she was told to sit in a chair next to a table. She did as she was told.

"My name is Akit," replied the dog demon that had spoken before. "We were wondering if your mate was Chrno…Chrno the Sinner," he asked. Rosette gulped and slowly nodded her head.

"I thought so. His scent is all over you," Reichu responded. Rosette blushed and gave them a sad look.

"Does this mean that you won't help me?" she questioned. She appeared to be getting upset. Kaitra smiled.

"Don't worry about that because…" she began to say.

"We're sinners too!" cried out a female dog demon. She had dark green hair and light green eyes. Her fangs looked a bit sharper than the others and her long hair was tied back in a braid.

"You're sinners?" Rosette repeated.

"Yup!" the green haired devil answered again. "The name's Feira. We used to work with the other sinners, but we weren't able to escape with them. We stayed hidden and acted like everything was normal with us," she added.

Rosette looked at everyone, she didn't know all their names but she wasn't worried about that.

"My name is Attara," replied the last female dog demon. She had blond hair and blue eyes. Her tail had a golden tint to it. She pointed at the 3 remaining male cat demons and said, "Those guys are Ayu, Athrilmaru and Zenku."

The one that had white cat ears and a white tail was Ayu. Blue was Athrilmaru amd grey was Zenku. They all had golden eyes. It seemed that all cat demons had golden eyes. The common characteristic for dog demons is that they all have black stripes on their faces.

"Anyways, so what's the plan to save Chrno?" Rosette asked her new companions.

"We wait," Attara stated as if it was the simples thing in the world.

"What?" Rosette exclaimed in horror.

"We have no choice…" Zenku whispered. He looked a little sad, but his aura was radiating with grief.

"Why?" Rosette murmured.

"Because they won't hurt him, not until the party," Kaitra stated,

"Party?"

"Yes, they're organizing a party to sell out the demons they've captured as slaves. They captured Chrno because he will be very popular with everyone in pandemonium. There's also the fact that everyone wants to kill him, so he'll be pretty expensive," Feira answered as she played with her braid. "It's what they do for a living."

"How long do we have to wait?"

"A week," Ayu replied.

"A week! That's to long. The humans on our side of the gate might completely destroy our friends," she said in a panic.

"Trust them and they'll be fine. Besides, Kaitra has a special mirror that connects to Sheda. You can use that," Athrilmaru stated as he looked at said cat demon for her agreement.

"It's okay with me," Kaitra answered as she walked into a room. They heard a little bit a shuffling and she came back with a hand mirror in her paws. It was round with a silver border and it had a cat on the back with Kaitra's name engraved on it. She handed the mirror to Rosette, who gladly accepted the object.

"How does it work?" Rosette questioned as she looked over it.

"Just look in it and she'll appear," Kaitra replied. Rosette did as she was told and looked into the glass. Her image in the mirror began to go foggy until it completely disappeared, only to be replaced by Sheda's happy figure.

"Hi Kaitra…oh…it's you Rosette. I guess that means that you found my sister," she replied as she looked through the mirror.

"You're sisters?" Rosette asked Kaitra as she turned around. Kaitra nodded and Rosette turned her attention back to the mirror.

"We have a problem. Chrno's been captured by demon slave traders. We'll be delayed for about a week or two. Do you think you can handle things on your own?" Rosette explained.

"Wait a minute. I'll go get Aion. I can't remember all this stuff. The mirror went blank for a few minutes, until Aion's serious face popped up.

"You're safe. That's good. Sheda briefly described your situation to me, and we'll be fine here. The soldiers can't pass through the gate anymore, so they're looking for the ones responsible for blocking their entry. Until then, they stopped their attack," Aion stated. "Please find my brother, Rosette…" he begged. Then he was gone. Rosette handed the mirror back to Kaitra and sighed.

"Looks like they have everything taken care of. Now all we have to do is wait for the party," Rosette complained as she sat down on a chair.

"Nope! We have a lot of work to do!" Feira exclaimed with a big happy smile in her face.

"Work?" Rosette said.

"You! This is a fancy party, so we'll have to teach you some manners, and get you a nice dress. You'll have to do everything we say for this plan to work," Reichu explained as he grinned, which is pretty scary since he has fangs.

"Crap! I don't like the sound of that!" Rosette replied as she backed away. Kaitra jumped on her back and they both tumbled to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere," she whispered as her golden eyes narrowed.

'_Help!' _Rosette thought.

* * *

That's all for his chapter.

Please Review.

Ja ne


	24. Dealing with it

I know that I haven't been updating for a while, but I've been really busy. With school activities and everything, especially homework, I haven't had the time to do anything. There's also this really annoying French project that I have to finish, but I'm not going to do that even though it's due in two days.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade

* * *

Chapter 23 – Dealing with it

Aion gave the mirror back to Sheda.

"Go gather Satella and the others. I must discuss something with them," he stated. Sheda nodded and bounced off to do what she had been told to do. Soon afterwards, the others were there with him.

"What's wrong?" Sister Kate demanded, "Did you hear anything from Chrno and Rosette?"

"Are they alright?" Azmaria shouted with a determined glint in her eyes.

"They are alive, but they're having some problems in pandemonium, so they won't be here for the next phase of the plan," Aion stated.

"We'll have to stall them," Satella said, " We can't do anything else."

"Why?" Sheda questioned.

"There's going to be a gathering. The head of the Magdalan Order is gone to organize some sort of rally to gather more people together. He wants to improve his army," Satella said.

"How do you get all this information?" Joshua asked.

"I have many sources," she answered.

"Then we'll stall them. At least until this gathering that you mentioned," Aion stated. They all nodded and got ready to go onto their mission.

* * *

"Do I have to…" Rosette said as she looked at the blue dress in Attara's hands. The blond devils were arguing with each other over which dress Rosette was going to wear. Rosette didn't want to where what Attara had in her hands.

"You have to wear it!" Attara ordered.

"No!" came Rosette's wail. She opened the door of the room she was staying in and ran out, only to bump into Feira and Kaitra. She laughed nervously as they grabbed her arms and dragged her back into the room. The door slammed shut. Reichu walked by the door and sweat dropped when her heard a lot of screaming, running and pounding on the door. He ignored it and continued to walk by. What he couldn't ignore was the door slamming open and a very naked Rosette ran out.

Reichu stared at her and felt his nose start to bleed. Rosette blushed and tried to cover herself with her black wings, tail and hands. Her gaze went to Reichu's face. His eyes were rooming her body. Her face turned into a deeper shade of red.

"Pervert!" she shouted as she slapped him. Her slap was so strong that he went flying into the wall and slammed his head into the solid brick. Feira, Kaitra and Attara winced in pain for their friend.

"Poor thing…" Feira stated as she pilled on her braid nervously. Rosette huffed and stomped back into the room. Then she slammed the door shut. Akit walked by and spotted Reichu unconscious on the floor.

"Who did this?" he demanded. Everyone pointed at Rosette's door. He growled and knocked on the door. Rosette opened it. She was wearing the dress that everyone had wanted her to wear. It was blue and had no straps. It fit her perfectly and hugged every part of her body. It had a slit that opened on both sides of her legs and it ended at about the middle of her thigh. She had blue stilettos. In her hair, there was a long frizzy blue ribbon.

"What!" Rosette exclaimed angrily. Akit gulped as he looked her over.

"Are you the one that hit my brother?" he managed to ask.

"Brother?" she replied.

"Reichu," was all he said.

'_Men…all it takes is a little flesh and they lose it. That'll show Reichu not to gawk at me naked!' _she exclaimed mentally.

'_Who saw you naked!' _Chrno's unhappy voice resonated in her head.

'_Reichu…I ran out of a room and he gawked at me, but I hit him good. Now he's unconscious,_' she told him.

'_Good.'_

'_How are you doing over there?' _she asked him

'_Okay I guess. They locked me up in a cage. They say their planning on selling me at an auction next week. Is that when you're planning on getting me out?' _he asked. She could sense his anxiousness through their mental link.

'_Yes…I have to go now. I have a tiny problem on my side,' _she answered. She closed the link and turned her attention to the silver-eyed demon, whose face was currently extremely red.

"Okay, the reason why I hit your brother was because he was staring at me. I happened to not have any clothes on at the time, I called him a pervert and slapped him, then he went flying towards the wall," she stated. Once she was done explaining, they all heard a small groan coming from Reichu and they instantly knew that he was waking up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around.

"Ouch!" he yelled as he touched the bump on the back of his head. His other hand went to his cheek, which was also throbbing.

"That's because of Rosette," Attara stated. Reichu blushed at the memory of the blond demon. He turned around and saw Rosette staring at him with a disgusted look on her face. He quickly got to his knees and bowed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to stare," he apologized. He glanced up at Rosette and froze. She was wearing a dress, which simply looked fabulous on her. Reichu looked down before he was caught staring at her once more.

"I forgive you. Now tell your brother to stop staring or else he might find himself acquainted with the wall," she muttered. He didn't budge, so Rosette slapped him too. Akit fell on the floor unconscious.

"Bunch of pervs," she whispered angrily.

* * *

That's all. I'm tired, so I'm going to stop here.

Ja ne


	25. Pass Time

I'm bored, so I'm going to type another chapter. I'm just waiting at the moment. Have fun reading the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

Chapter 24 – Pass Time

"When you enter the auction, you must act regal and keep your temper in check. You must walk with the same number of strides between your steps. Act as if you're better than everyone else," Feira explained to the clueless blond devil.

"Okay…I think I understand that," she answered.

"Good because we only have one more day before the auction, so you'll have to do everything correctly if you want the plan to work," Feira said. The two girls were seated alone together in a room, going over everything they need to do for tomorrow. Once they were done reviewing, they exited the room and gathered in the dinning area.

"We have nothing more to show you, so how about we just have some fun," Kaitra stated. Everyone nodded and went on their way. Akit and Feira stayed behind.

"So what do we do now?" Akit asked Feira. "Want to do something together if you don't have anything better to do?" There was a blush on the male's cheeks.

"Are you nuts? Why would I want to stay with you?" Feira teased as a grin appeared on her face. She loved to tease him. It was so amusing.

"What…" he murmured. She could clearly see the hurt look in his eyes.

"Yes, I would I hang out with a mutt. You still act like a puppy though. Come back to me when you've matured a bit. Act more like your brother. He's so calm and mature, unlike you," she remarked. She almost giggled when his face turned red out of embarrassment and anger. The silver-eyed devil glared at the green eyed one.

"So you think I'm not mature," he stated. His eyes narrowed and he stood up abruptly from his chair. Feira did the same thing and backed away from Akit.

'_Let the chase begin,_' she thought.

Feira dashed towards the front door and slammed it shut behind her. Akit ran after her on all four of his limbs. He spotted a few planks of wood blocking a hole in the door, so he smashed through and broke the wood. Unfortunately, in the process of passing through the hole…he got stuck.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Feira exclaimed as she burst into laughter. Akit saw her walk around the house to get in from the back entrance. He struggled to get free, but all attempts for freedom failed.

* * *

Rosette went down the stairs to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She passed by the front door on her way and immediately spotted Akit in a degrading position. He was half stuck inside and half stuck outside. His long fluffy white tail was trying to find something solid to help pull him out.

Rosette stared at the display.

"I don't even want to know," she stated as she walked away.

* * *

Feira walked up to Reichu's room and knocked on the door. Reichu answered it while rubbing his eyes sleepily. It was obvious that he had been taking a nap.

"What?" he asked tiredly.

"Akit said that he need your help in the kitchen where the front door is. He said it was urgent," she told him as she suppressed her laughs. Reichu sighed and walked out of the room. Once he got to the kitchen, he froze. His little brother was stuck in the door again.

"Not again!" he complained. "Akit I thought you had learned your lesson after the first 15 times she did it," he added, "Don't move. I'll help you and then I'll fix the hole."

* * *

Athrilmaru silently followed Kaitra. He didn't know where he was going, but it didn't matter to him. He loved her, so he was always going to follow the other devil. His blue tail was swinging loosely in the air to show his content.

"Why are you following me?" Kaitra asked.

"Because I'm bored," was his answer.

"I feel like I was just insulted, but whatever," she replied. She wandered around the house until she got bored. Kaitra was getting annoyed of Athrilmaru following her. She turned around and glared at the blue haired cat demon.

"Stop following me!" she exclaimed. She turned around and ran to her room. Once she was inside, she slammed the door in his face and locked the door. She leaned on the door and sat down on the ground.

'_Why does he always do that? He's always staring at me with a weird glint in his eyes. It's so creepy. It's like he's obsessed with me,' _she thought as she closed her eyes. Soon afterwards, she was fast asleep with all her worries at the back of her head.

* * *

Feira walked up to Rosette's room and gently knocked on the door. No one answered. She sighed and turned away from the door only to come face to face with the playful blond devil that she had been looking for. Her features lit up with joy.

"What's wrong?" she questioned the green haired dog.

"I want to play a trick on the cat bothers. Do you want to help?" she asked Rosette. Rosette grinned and nodded her head fiercely.

"Good!" she exclaimed happily, "I've got an awesome plan."

"Who are the cat brothers?" Rosette questioned.

"Zenku and Ayu."

"Where are they? I don't usually see them around," Rosette answered.

"There's a dojo at the back of the house. They're usually there if they're not either eating or sleeping. They say that they always need to practice hard," she answered.

"What are you planning?" Rosette asked. Feira smirked and whispered something quietly in her ear. Rosette grinned and nodded her head.

"I can do that," she replied. Both girls left the room while plotting.

* * *

"You need to charge more aggressively!" Ayu shouted at his brother. His white hair was falling loosely around his face. His keen cat ears were silently listening for any moves his opponent might make. He was holding a sword in his hand. It had a tiger engraved on the hilt.

"You're too strong for me! I can't beat you!" Zenku complained as he fell to his knees in exhaustion. He tried to catch his breath as he looked at his brother.

"Stop saying that! You'll have to practice more and only then will you get better," Ayu shouted. "Now get up!"

Zenku slowly got to his feet and got into an attack position. "I'm ready," he murmured. He began to charge, but during his attack he froze.

"Why did you stop?" Ayu asked.

"I…can't…move…" was all the demon said. Rosette and Feira watched them from the window on the ceiling. They giggled when they saw their spell take effect.

"Now it's Ayu's turn!" Feira exclaimed as she chanted a quick spell. Ayu's sword swung in the air and levitated, making it impossible for him to catch it. Ayu tried to jump to catch it.

"Come back here!" he yelled as the sword flew away and he started to run after it. Zenku snickered as he watched his brother act so childish.

"Ayu…I think you should stop. It's obviously a trick that Feira planned. Calm down before you loose your cool," Zenku stated. Ayu halted and looked around the room.

"Where is she? She knows that I hate it when she plays tricks on me!" he exclaimed in his rage. " Why does she continuously do it?"

"Because she knows that you loose your calm. You looked it so easily. You might be stronger then me, but I'm able to keep a straight face in a serious situation," Zenku stated, Ayu growled and turned his attention to his brother.

"Be quiet!" he grumbled as he looked around the room. He suddenly spotted the two giggling girls on the roof and growled. He grinned evilly and used his demonic speed to go onto the roof. The girls didn't notice his disappearance because they were laughing so hard. He coughed a little to catch their attention. They gasped and looked at him. A look of pure horror was etched onto their faces.

"Revenge is sweet!" he stated as he gave them a fanged grin. He jumped over to them and pushed then into the window, which happened to be open. They crashed to the floor in a heap. The spell on Zenku was lifted and he was finally free from his confinement.

"Finally!" Zenku said as he stretched. Being immobile for so long had made his muscles sore.

"Ouch," was all that Rosette said.

* * *

That's all for today. It's longer then the previous chapter. I know nothing happened in this chapter but the action will begin again the next one. Can you guess what's going to happen to Rosette at the auction?

Ja ne


	26. Starting the Plan

I know I've taken a very long break, so I've decided to update now. I'm very sorry for the extended vacation. It's just that I didn't feel like typing that much.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

Chapter 25 – Starting the Plan

"I hate this already," Rosette stated as she wore her dress. They had just arrived at the party. It was completely crowded. Reichu sent her a quick glare to shut her up. Rosette stayed quiet, but it didn't change her opinion. Reichu was wearing a black suit. His long tail was even comfortably posed on his shoulder.

"I really don't like this. Couldn't some of us have stayed at the house?" Feira complained. Her dress was the same as Rosette, except it was green like her eyes and hair.

"No. We've come here for a special reason," Akit replied angrily at the playful dog demon. He still remembered the trick that she had played on him the day before.

"Besides, we're supposed to help Chrno escape. He helped us fight when we were in the rebellion against Pandemonia, so the least we can do is save him from being sold off," Kaitra whispered at Athrilmaru, who was giving her another heated look. She gulped under his intense look and inched her way towards Rosette.

"What's wrong?" the blond haired devil asked the nervous looking cat demon walking close to her.

"Athrilmaru's been acting weird lately? I don't know what's wrong with him," Kaitra stated anxiously. Rosette took a glance at the blue cat demon and observed his actions. After a few seconds, she turned her attention back to Kaitra.

"I know what's wrong with him… he's in love with you," she answered.

"Love? That's the reason he's been acting strange?" she said. Rosette nodded. Kaitra blushed and looked at Athrilmaru, who looked away with red-tinged cheeks. He had been obviously listening to their conversation.

"I think you'd better go talk to him," Rosette explained. Kaitra sighed and went to go talk to the other devil. Rosette watched her talk to Athrilmaru. Then she turned her attention back to the crowd, trying to find a sign that her mate was close. He was nowhere in sight.

'_Chrno!' _she called out telepathically.

'_What?' _he answered. His voice sounded a bit drowsy.

'_Where are they keeping you?' _she asked.

'_Don't know. All I know is that it's dark and humid,' _he offered with a somewhat slurred voice.

'_What's wrong? You sound out of it?' _Rosette questioned worriedly.

'_They found out that I can get out of this demon cage easily, so they keep on drugging me to make sure that I stay where I am. It's quite annoying. I feel drunk again,' _he stated mentally.

'_That's not good. Don't worry! We'll come get you, just try to act sober because you being drunk isn't a pleasant sight,' _she explained.

'_Okay. Night!' _he exclaimed as he snoozed off. Rosette looked around for Reichu. She found him with Akit, talking about the escape routes.

"We have a problem. Chrno won't be able to tell us where he is," she told them. "We'll have to snoop around to find him."

"I'll send Feira, Attara and Kaitra. "You can't go because you look too much like him."

"What will I do until we save him?" she asked.

"You'll have to act like my date. It's the only way to show that you're somewhat not involved with him," Reichu said with a sorry look.

"Excuse me! I'm mated already, you jerk. Fine! I'll play along with this little ruse of yours, but keep your hands off!" she grumbled unhappily. Reichu sent his brother a glance and he ran off to tell the others of his plan.

"Shall we," Reichu stated as he extended his arm to her. She didn't say anything, but she still linked her arm with his. They walked around for a bit, looking for an easy escape. After a few hours, they separated and looked at each other.

"There's an auction downstairs. You'll have to go there," Reichu stated. Rosette nodded. "I'll stay here a bit longer to look around," he added. Rosette left him and headed towards the stairs to go to the lower levels. She started to go down, but she tripped over her own feet and tumbled down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she was flat on the floor. She immediately got up.

"I'm okay," she announced to everyone that was staring at her. '_So much for keeping a low profile.' _Reichu hid his face with his hands in exasperation.

"What an idiot," he mumbled. Rosette brushed off her dress of all the dust and dirt and headed towards the auction. Her fluffy ears twitched as people began to whisper about her.

"She resembles the sinners," a woman stated to her friend.

"Do you think she'll try to kill us?" another said.

"It's impossible. All the sinners disappeared!" another exclaimed.

Rosette ignored the comments and continued to walk. Once she entered the auction room, she noticed that their huge stage surrounded by hundreds of chairs. She silently sat in the front to have a good view. Soon afterwards, Reichu joined her.

"I thought we told you to keep a low profile," he complained.

"I hate the shoes you gave me! They made me trip. You can't blame me for that," she grumbled in her defence. Suddenly, the others popped up and sat beside her.

"He's being kept below the stage," Attara stated in her usual serious tone.

"We'll have to create a diversion while people are bidding for him," Feira stated happily as she smiled mischievously.

"How?" was all Rosette said.

"Our earrings are carrying a special toxic gases in them. It will freeze and blind them temporarily," Kaitra explained.

"Won't it affect us too?" she asked.

"No, remember the pill we gave here before we came?" Reichu stated. Rosette nodded. She did indeed remember it. It had tasted horrible.

"Well, it counters the gas that we have. When Chrno arrives, just throw off your earrings and the gas will be released," Athrilmaru explained as he winked at Kaitra, who turned away blushing.

"What about Chrno?" Rosette asked.

"Don't worry about him. He's still out of it because they drugged him, so he's safe because of that," Ayu answered. They were about to continue talking, but the auction immediately began. They just sat there as the items were bought and sold. It was hours before Chrno's cage finally appeared. He was in his demon form, sleeping peacefully.

"Now!" Reichu whispered. Rosette immediately went for her earrings and took them off. She threw them secretly onto the stage and it burst on impact, sending a wave of white smoke across the room. The other girls did the same thing for the audience.

When the smoke cleared, only the four dog and the four cat demons, along with a grinning Rosette, stood. Everyone else was frozen in place by the smoke. Rosette turned around to look at the others.

"Let's get a move on. The effects don't last very long," Attara stated. Rosette ran towards the stage and with a giant leap she jumped onto the stage.

"Chrno!" she exclaimed as she kneeled down beside him. She used her claws and sliced the cage to pieces. Chrno fell limply onto the ground. He was still sedated. He had a glazed look in his eyes. She sighed and carried him on her back in her back in her demonic form.

"Let's go!" she cried out. Everyone immediately ran out the room. The gas was starting to wear off and the other demons were starting to regain their abilities.

Rosette and the others ran up the stairs and headed towards the exit. Rosette spotted a huge opening in the wall and headed for it.

"Rosette stop!" Reichu yelled, but she ignored him. She ran towards the space and then…slam.

She ran straight into a thick glass wall. Rosette collapsed on the floor with Chrno. Kaitra sweat dropped and sighed.

"That's special…only Rosette could run into a glass wall," she stated as she giggled. Suddenly yelling could be heard from the auction room. Devils were starting to appear so Reichu quickly grabbed Rosette's body and hauled her unconscious form out of the auction house.

Athrilmaru grabbed Chrno and ran. Once they were outside, they all transformed into their animal forms. Four giant dog demons appeared into the sky. Reichu was silvery white. Akit was Black with white spots. Attara was gold and Feira was green. They all had soft fur, paws and long claws. Beside them were four big cat demons; they were a bit smaller then the dogs. Kaitra was brown. Ayu was white. Athrilmaru was blue, and Zenku was grey. Their tails were fluffy and their ears grew thinner and longer. Their claws were sharp and large.

Rosette and Chrno were already in their demonic forms, but they were out of it, so they were gently placed apon one of the demon's back. Rosette was on Reichu and Chrno was on Athrilmaru. Rosette quietly snuggled into Reichu's fur.

"So soft," he heard her mumbled. Reichu shivered, but ignored it. He jumped into the air and headed towards the portal. Everyone else followed him closely behind. They could all hear the demons trying to pursue them. The portal was just up ahead.

"We're leaving home…"Feira stated mentally to the others. They stayed quiet. They silently began to run faster and hastily ran through the portal. Pandemonium disappeared from their eyes as they entered the human realm. They exited the portal and were surrounded by the lush vegetation of the human realm.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Feira exclaimed happily.

"Home," Rosette whispered as she finally gained consciousness. She took a glance at her mate, who was still asleep.

"We should head towards Eden. Aion will tell us what to do from there," she added as she jumped off Reichu and landed on Athrilmaru to see her mate.

"Chrno…" she whispered as she shook him awake.

"What?" he answered as he opened his eyes. His bright golden eyes immediately told her he was all right.

"I missed you!" she screamed as she hugged him and burst into tears. "Never do that again!"

Chrno smiled warmly and hugged her back. He hid his face in her hair and tried to comfort her. Suddenly the happy couple heard a small cough and they turned around to see Aion smiling at them. Apparently during their reunion, Aion had joined them and the others had turned back to their humanoid forms. Rosette and Chrno hadn't even realized that they were now sitting in the grass instead of Athrilmaru's soft blue fur. Rosette got to her feet and gazed at Aion with her tear filled eyes.

"Aion!" she yelled as she ran towards him. She jumped into his arms and tightly hugged him. He was surprises by her sudden action and fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs. Rosette was on the top of Aion. Aion blushed, but he tried to keep himself calm.

"I'm so happy that I'm back. You don't know how happy I am to see someone I recognize," she said. Chrno observed them with a jealous expression. He could smell his brother's want for his mate, but he knew that Aion wouldn't dare to do anything to her.

"I think you should get off," Aion told Rosette. His face was really red, but he knew that if he tried anything he'd be dead. "You're mate is going to kill me if you don't let go," he added. Rosette cautiously stood up and walked back to Chrno. She hugged him and whispered her apology to him.

"It's okay," he murmured. Chrno turned her attention back to Aion. "Why are you here? I thought you were supposed to be trying to catch Harold Magdalan."

"He managed to escape us. We planned an attack on him, but he ran," he answered.

"We'll help you find him," Feira stated happily as she jumped into the air. The other devils nodded their agreement.

"Let's head back to Eden," Rosette questioned. Aion nodded and snapped his fingers. A bright beam of light descended apon them and transported them back home. When the light faded, they were standing on Eden's platform.

"That's so cool!" Feira shouted as she ran on the platform.

"Wow!" Reichu exclaimed as he admired the scenery. "It's pretty." His tail wagged back and forth to show his excitement. Akit elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"Stop acting like a child," he muttered to his breath. Reichu pouted and rubbed his aching side.

"It's all right. No one can act as childish as Aion," Rosette said.

"I wouldn't talk," Aion grumbled. Rosette's eyes narrowed in anger.

"What did you just say? How dare you! I wish you would just die!" she yelled in anger. Aion froze as a realization came to him.

"Would you cry if I died?" he asked. Rosette stopped her thoughts of inflicting pain apon the white haired devil and thought seriously for a moment.

Suddenly a bored expression appeared on her face with a hint of amusement.

"Is that a trick question?" she said innocently. Aion gulped nervously.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"You decide," she said as she walked away.

* * *

That's it for this chapter. It's longer than usual so I hope you like it.

Please review.

Ja ne


	27. Finding the enemy

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade

* * *

Chapter 26 – Finding the enemy

"Rosette!" Azumaria exclaimed as she ran towards her idol. Sister Kate, Remington and Joshua followed her closely behind.

"How was your mission?" Remington asked the blond eyed devil.

"Okay…I guess," she answered.

"What took so long?" Sister Kate added in her curiosity.

"We ran into some…interference," Rosette stated quietly as she eyed Chrno, who was walking silently beside her, from the corner of her eye.

"You brought back some strange company with you. Who are they?" Satella asked as she walked into the room they happened to be in. Fiore was following her closely behind, but still looked a bit pale and emotionless.

"Old friends," Chrno responded, "They were with us at the beginning of the rebellion, but they couldn't make it through the portal. They were stuck there for about 100 years," he explained.

"Whatever," Satella said as she turned around. "Anyways, I'm looking for Aion. Do you know where he is?" she asked. Everyone shook his or her head and the red haired jewel witch sighed.

"I must talk to him about Harold. He keeps on escaping us every time we get close to him. He's nothing but a coward who runs away," she told everyone. They all nodded in agreement. Satella smiled happily and hastily exited the room, closely followed by Fiore who still looked indifferent about everything around her. Rosette just watched them leave. She quickly snapped out of her trance when Azumaria started to shake her a bit.

"What's wrong, Rosette?" the young apostle asked.

"Nothing…" she murmured incoherently. She didn't want to let everyone worry on the matter, but if Harold Magdalan is allowed loose for much longer, all the demons on this side will die. Worse yet. They'll flee to pandemonium and ask assistance from the other devils. Those weren't option to her. She wandered over to Chrno. He was looking at her with knowing eyes.

'_Are you listening to my thoughts, Chrno?' _she asked him telepathically.

'_It's kind of hard not too. I can hear everyone. That's just what my horns allow me to do. Your able to do it too, but somehow you manage to block it out,' _he explained as he gave her a guilty look. Rosette glared.

'_Can't I at least have some type of privacy,' _she thought. No answer. Her attention was once again captured as someone shook her shoulders. Her eyes fell apon another pair of blue eyes just like hers. Her brother's eyes. Joshua waved his hand in front of his sister's face to capture her attention.

"Are you okay? You seem to be spacing out quite often today," Joshua questioned.

"I'm fine…just thinking a lot," she replied. "How's the Order doing?" Rosette asked Sister Kate.

"Fine. Satella helped us a lot. We're even better financed then before," she answered.

"Didn't she also chance the name? Wasn't it something like Cruc Order…or something."

"Crusade Order. Aion came up with the name. It was the best one anyone could think of," she replied.

"I'm so happy that my opinion is so valuable," Aion stated as he appeared in the room. Rosette screamed in fright by his side appearance and quickly slapped the other demon. Which caused Aion to go flying into the wall because of her extreme demonic strength.

Rosette just realized what happened and blushed a deep crimson at being caught off-guard.

"Oops," she stated as she took a glance at Aion's still form.

"He's fine. He's got a head made out of rocks," Chrno told her.

"And a mouth that won't stop talking," Sister Kate muttered under her breath.

"How very unkind of you to say, Kate," Aion said as he stood up and rubbed his sore cheek. Sister Kate ignored his comment.

"Satella was looking for you," she stated.

"I know. She found me. She still hasn't found Harold yet," Aion stated. "That's what she wanted to tell him."

"Well, we'll just have to go get him so he can't run away from us. Then we'll stop him from completely destroying the world," Rosette cheered happily as she got a determined look in her eyes.

"Since you're so enthusiastic about stopping his plan, then I'm guess you have an idea where he is?" Aion stated as he looked at his brother's mate.

Rosette blinked a few times and stayed quiet. Her mind was blank.

"Well…what's your answer?" Sister Kate asked.

"Um…I don't know?" was her reply.

"Idiot," Chrno murmured.

* * *

Satella was hastily typing on her computer, looking for information about Harold's whereabouts. She was emailing all of her sources to see if they had found any information yet. She opened one of the letters and quickly skimmed the contents. As she read her eyes widened in shock. She grinned happily.

"I found him!" she muttered. She carefully read the email again. Satella turned her attention to Fiore who sat silently beside her.

"Can you go get Aion for me? I've finally managed to find the location of our enemy," she said. Fiore nodded and quietly left the room. She made her way towards the room where the others were.

She silently gave an incline of her head as a greeting as Reichu passed by her, followed by some of his other companions.

Fiore opened the door that led to the room where Aion was. She walked into the room.

"Aion, Satella wishes to see you. She's found the location of the enemy." Fiore explained. Aion put on a serious face and followed the other girl out of the room.

"Stay here," Rosette ordered as she followed Aion out of the room. Chrno exited soon afterwards, ignoring his mate's request completely.

They rapidly entered the room that Satella was in and sat down on a chair that they found somewhere around the room.

"Where is he?" Aion asked as he got to the point.

"He's actually right below us in San Francisco. There's a big red brick apartment. We don't know the name, but it's the only one that looks like that in the area, so it should be easy to find it," Satella explained as she sat in front of the computer typing.

"What are you doing?" Rosette questioned.

"Sending a reply to the man who sent me the email," she answered vaguely.

"I guess we should go get Harold," Chrno stated as he put his hand on Rosette's shoulder. Rosette relocated her concentration to her partner. She nodded her head and walked out of the room with Chrno and Aion.

"Are you coming too?" Rosette inquired as she looked at Aion.

"Yes. I can't let you two have all the fun," he answered as he followed them to the edge of Eden.

"Time to go," Chrno said as he spread his demon wings wide. He waited until Rosette was ready to go and jumped off the edge together. Neither of them realized that they had just left Aion behind.

"Wait for me!" he shouted as he transformed into his demonic form and flew down to catch up them.

* * *

Please review

Ja ne


	28. Looking for the Way

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

Chapter 27 – Looking for the Way

"What took you so long, Aion?" Rosette asked as she watched the other devil land on the ground.

"You guys left without me," he grumbled as he glared at the purple and blond haired devils.

"Stop complaining," Chrno retorted. He looked around from where they had landed. It seemed that they had landed on the roof of the building that Satella had been talking about. They could tell because of the bright red bricks that were used to construct the building.

"It's a very big apartment," Rosette stated as she admired the building. It took a while block to fit the huge apartment building.

"How are we going to know which room number Harold is staying in?" Chrno asked.

"Leave that to me!" Rosette shouted. She jumped unto the side of the building and reverted back into her humanoid form. It was her larger form.

"Not good…if I remember correctly. Harold is supposed to be am old man, so…" she started to say. She closed her eyes and started to chant an incantation. Her form regressed until it was as tall as a 10 year old."

"This will have to do. I look young enough to make my plan work," she stated. From the roof, Aion leaned towards Chrno to whisper something in his ear.

"She's very bright. Are you the one who taught her that incantation?" he asked. Chrno nodded and watched Rosette run through the door of the apartment building. She went up to the front desk of the manager, who happened to be a woman, and put on her most innocent look.

"Is grandpa here?" she asked cutely.

"You're so cute!" the female manager exclaimed. She gave Rosette a bright smile and looked at her list of people living in the apartment building.

"Who's your grandfather?" she added.

"Harold Magdalan," Rosette replied sweetly.

"Yup, he's on the list. He's on the 10th floor in room 1021. Do you want me to call him and tell him you're coming?" the manager asked.

"No. I want to surprise him because it's his birthday. I don't get to see grandpa very often and mommy and daddy finally agreed to let me come and visit so please don't tell him I'm coming," Rosette begged as she put on a sad look and let fake tears roll down her cheeks.

"Okay. I won't tell him," the manager answered as she smiled. Rosette wiped her tears and ran up the stairs with a giant smiled on her face. She ran up the stairs until she reached the roof. Rosette slammed the door open in excitement, and ran onto the roof, where Aion and Chrno were waiting.

"That was a good plan," Aion complained. "So what's the apartment number?"

"1021. It's on the 10th floor," Rosette explained as she lifted off the spell to return her to normal. She stretched her arms to help her relax when the spell disappeared.

"Oof…I hate being confined in such a small body," Rosette complained as she wrapped her metallic tail around her waist.

"Let's get going," Chrno said as they walked down the stairs to where Rosette had come from. When they reached the 10th floor, they slowly walked into the hall. They walked down the hall looking for the door numbered 1021.

"1010," Rosette said as she saw the door number.

"1013."

"1016."

"1019."

"1021…That's the one!" Rosette exclaimed.

"What should we do? Knock?" Aion asked. Rosette walked up to the door and kicked it with the intention of slamming the door open, but instead the door was ripped off by the hinges and flew to the end of the room.

"Well, that answers that question," Chrno stated as he walked into the room. He used his sensitive nose to tract down the scent of their enemy with the apartment room. There was a strong scent of fear coming from the living room, so that's where they went. There was an old man that was cowering in fear behind the couch.

"That's him," Rosette and Chrno stated as they saw the man's face.

"Harold Magdalan…he looks like a coward," Aion stated as he grabbed the old man's collar.

"Let's head back!" Rosette yelled as she broke one of the windows leading to the balcony. She silently flew into the air, staying afloat so that the others could catch up. Chrno flew up beside her and they both watched Aion fly with the old man being held by the collar. He seemed to be extremely afraid, but then again, who could blame him. He was being carried by a devil, who just happened to be a ruthless killer before that hated humans.

After a few minutes of flying, Harold seemed to finally gain some courage and started to scream at the top of his lungs, hurting the ears of the three devils.

"Let me go!" he yelled as he started to thrash around, trying to get free. With all the flailing the man was doing, Aion was having a hard time keeping his grip on the man. With one thrash, the piece of cloth he was holding tore, sending Harold falling through the clouds.

Rosette, Chrno and Aion watched him disappear through the clouds, but they could still hear his terrified screams as he fell. They all winced when they heard a loud 'thud' and the sickening sound of bones cracking.

Rosette was the first to descend. She stayed suspended in the air as she watched the scene before her. Aion and Chrno slowly flew beside her. There, on the roof of the red apartment building was Harold Magdalan. His limbs were all twisted in the wrong direction signifying that he was dead. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. Aion and the others were sure that he was dead. There was no more heartbeat within his body. His heart must have exploded until the pressure of his fall.

"Let's go back…" Rosette stated with a quiet voice. She had seen enough and she wanted to go home. Chrno sensed his mate's uneasiness and quickly nodded.

They flew towards the sky. Aion hastily followed them, making sure that he wasn't left behind.

When they all finally reached Eden, Rosette regained her cheery expression.

"Rosette!" Azmaria exclaimed as she ran into the arms of her idol.

"Azmaria…it's finally over," Rosette whispered into the apostle's ear.

"Really!" she exclaimed happily, She smiled sweetly and ran towards Chrno to give him a hug. Rosette watched them happily. A small tapping on her shoulder brought back her attention to whoever it was that touched her. She turned around to face Remington and Sister Kate.

"What are you going to do now?" the older man asked. The blond haired devil grinned at the man.

"I'm staying here. Besides, who's going to keep Aion in check if we're not here?" she stated as she let out a little giggle. Rosette turned her attention to Chrno, who was smiling lovingly at her.

Rosette walked back to her mate and quietly hugged him. They looked at each other tenderly.

"It's finally over," she whispered as they looked at the sky from the edge of Eden.

* * *

The next chapter is going to be the last one. Please Review.

Ja ne


	29. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrno Crusade.

* * *

Epilogue

"Rosette! Hurry up!" Chrno shouted as he waited for his wife at the edge of Eden with everyone else. Reichu, Attara. Akit, Feira. Kaitra, Ayu, Athrilmaru and Zenku were there too. Along with Rizel, Jinai, Vid, Aion and Sheda. Kaitra and Athrilmaru had finally gotten together and so did Akit and Feira. It took a little longer for Reichu and Attara because of their different personalities clashed too much. Even Sheda and Zenku and Rizel and Jenai managed to get together.

"Coming!" the blond haired devil exclaimed as she ran towards the others. Her stomach was swelling, showing everyone that she was pregnant. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay, but we should get going before we're too late," Feira answered. Rosette nodded and joined the others. Aion quickly snapped his fingers and they were transported to the area that was their destination…the Old Magdalan Church, which was now called the Crusaders Order since the building changed ownership.

"Rosette!" Azmaria and Joshua yelled as they ran towards her, but before they got the chance to hug her, Chrno stepped in front of them, blocking their path of jumping his mate.

"What's wrong?" Azmaria asked Chrno.

"Take a good look and you'll find your answer," he replied with a smirked on his face. Azmaria and Joshua closely examined the blond haired and blue-eyed devil. They both noticed how much her stomach had swelled since the last time they had seen each other.

"You're pregnant!" Joshua shouted. Rosette nodded her head happily. "I'm going to be an uncle!" he exclaimed as he grabbed Azmaria's hand and dragged her back into the church to go tell the others.

"He's energetic…" Attara stated as she watched them disappear.

"Well, that's because you're here," Satella answered as she walked towards them. Fiore was at her side like always and she still had the same expressionless look on her face.

"Satella! How are things going?" Chrno asked.

"Okay, I guess. Everything had been going much better since you last visited," Satella explained.

"That's good. We're just here to spend the day with everyone.

"It's been a long time since we gathered together," Aion answered. Everyone waited in front of the church until Sister Kate, Remington, Azmaria, and Joshua came back outside.

"Welcome back," Remington greeted. Sister Kate just gave a small incline of her head to show her greeting.

"Thanks. We were just all wondering if you guys could hang out around the city, since Reichu and the others have never been into the city, we decided to show them around. The whole 'kill every demon in sight' incident has finally blown over so we can finally walk around the city. We'll have to use our humanoid forms because I don't think that people will like the sight of someone walking around with cat ears and a big fluffy tails. Want to come?" Rosette asked.

"Sorry. I have too much paperwork to do. Maybe Remington can go?" Sister Kate responded.

"Can't either. Have too many duties to perform. Many newbies have entered the order and it's my job to train them, no matter how stubborn or hopeless they are," Remington answered.

"Cab you at least let Azmaria and Joshua come?" Rosette begged. Sister Kate smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah!" Joshua and Azmaria cheered.

"Let's go then," Chrno stated as he started to walk towards the gates of the order. Everyone quickly said their goodbyes and followed Chrno out of the courtyard. They spent the whole day showing the cat and dog demons the city and having fun until the end of the day. When night fell, Azmaria and Joshua returned to the Order, feeling exhausted.

After bringing the younger children home, Rosette and the others headed back towards Eden. Once they reached the floating fortress, the group split up, leaving Rosette and Chrno alone. They both walked to the edge of Eden and sat down. Rosette lifted her head and gazed at the stars in the darkened sky dreamily.

"It's so beautiful," Rosette stated as she observed the sky.

"It is," Chrno agreed. Rosette slowly leaned her head onto his shoulder, a deep red blush on her cheeks.

"I'm so happy that the war is over. It's so peaceful now. No more arrogant devils bastards to steal away my brother, no more idiotic and obsessive church leaders that hate devils and so on…" Rosette complained. Chrno couldn't help but laugh at his wife's tone. It sounded mischievous and angry at the same time.

"What's so funny!" she snapped firmly as she put a pout on her face.

"It's nothing," he stated as he regained his composure. Rosette glared at him and sighed.

"Whatever," she mumbled. They both returned to watching the stars. They stayed like that for a few minutes."

Suddenly a shooting star passed quickly in the sky. Rosette quickly nudged Chrno in his side and clasped her hands together.

"Make a wish!" she exclaimed as she closed her eyes. "I wish for everlasting happiness and peace and for a healthy child," she wished. Chrno did the same thing and clasped his hands, while closing his eyes.

"I wish to keep the things I hold dear close to my heart in a healthy condition," he wished. They both opened their eyes and looked at each other lovingly.

Rosette put her head on Chrno shoulder.

"I love you, Chrno," she whispered sweetly into his ear.

"I love you too," Chrno answered.

The both sat on the edge of Eden and continued to star gaze. They just sat there, enjoying the peaceful moments that they were given together.

OWARI

* * *

That's the end of that. Please review.

Ja ne


End file.
